


Passing Of The Torch

by Dr_Harleen_Frances_Quinzel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Language, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 80,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Harleen_Frances_Quinzel/pseuds/Dr_Harleen_Frances_Quinzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After recent near death events back in Forks, Bella finds herself facing the life Beacon Hills has to offer. But is she truly prepared? And who is this Scott McCall everyone keeps referring to? How does she handle standing in his shoes? (Derek Hale/Bella Swan pairing)</p><p>NC-17</p><p>In Progress</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 Welcome To Beacon Hills

Passing Of The Torch

This story is rated MATURE! There will be violence, language, SEX, etc… This story will contain drama, romance, action, horror, angst, friendship, humor etc… This is a Bella/Derek Hale pairing. I'm not following any particular story line just going with the flow. Scott McCall will only have a few cameos here and there btw. I did a vote on this story and Bruce Banner. Bruce Banner won by 10 votes so I decided to work on both simultaneously. So I'm currently writing the Bruce Banner one as well since the votes were close. I will be posting the first couple chapters of that one very soon. Keep in mind I have a lot of stories going and cannot physically update them every day. I do the best I can, with so many requests. I will be finishing a couple of them soon which will help me get caught up. (Author note: I posted this one first mainly for my aunt who's a big Derek Hale fan and she's currently undergoing chemo. She wanted something to read during this rough transition. Almost done with my first couple chapters of Bruce Banner!)

Bella groaned out in misery as they passed by a sign that read welcome to Beacon Hills.

"Learn to drive idiot!" Bella heard her father shout.

She looked over to see a black Camaro drive past them. The man driving it looked over he lowered his shades and looked directly upon her. He nodded and pushed them back up. She rolled her eyes and went back to writing in her journal.

"Scenery doesn't look to bad. It won't rain as much here either I imagine."

Bella shrugs at her father's words. Before long he pulled into a driveway. Bella looked upon the house with disinterest.

"It's definitely bigger than the one back in Forks."

Charlie gets out and Bella takes notice that she could see the police station from where they were. She got out of the car as well and followed her father into the house. She wrinkled her nose as the place smelled like mothballs and dirt. Bella gasped out as a mouse ran right past their feet. Her father chuckled as she clung on to his arm.

"It's just a little mouse Bells."

"You're assuming it's just the one anyway." She utters and starts to look around.

"Well pick whatever room you want kiddo. There are three of them and you will actually have your own bathroom."

Bella nods as she scopes out the bedrooms. The moving van arrives with the rest of their stuff. And a friend of Charlie's would be bringing Bella's truck by. After Bella decided on a room she exited the house. She couldn't believe how big it was. It easily doubled the one back in Forks. She wondered how her father was able to afford such a place. Sure it was a little messy and a bit run down, but she certainly saw the potential. The room she picked had a bathroom attached to it. She liked her privacy and knew that was the way to go. The floors about the house were all wooden. Each room was rather spacious.

Two other men were helping her father unload their things and were placing them into the house. The younger one looked upon Bella as he was lifting a TV inside the living room. He nodded towards her before he placed the TV down. Charlie entered the room with the other man as well and they had the couch in their clutch. Bella and the younger man stepped aside moving out of their way.

"You must be Bella." The older one in the sheriff's uniform stated.

Bella nodded as he offered his hand.

"Sheriff Stilinski and this is my son Stiles. From what your father tells me you're in the same grade."

"Well, there you go kid. Looks like you already got a friend."

"Dad…" Bella whispers rather embarrassed.

Once they head back to the van, Stiles looked upon her.

"Don't you hate when they do that?"

Bella softly laughed.

"Big time."

Stiles nods and looks around.

"A bit creepy isn't it?"

Bella shrugs.

"This house has been abandoned for over a couple decades or so, maybe more."

"So ghost house?"  
Stiles grins.

"Possibly."

"Awesome!"

"I know right?"

"I always wanted to live in a place I'll never sleep again."

"Well congrats!"

"Thanks!"

Stiles father hollers out to him.

"Eh, I better get back out there." Bella nods and starts to unpack and set up whatever she can.

 

Bella rolled over tiredly as her cell went off. She hurriedly crawled out the window and snuck out of the house. She didn't want the off chance of her father overhearing her.

"Edward?" She answered with a raspy voice.

"Is it a bad time?"

Bella sighed as she headed for the woods behind the house.

"It is isn't it?"

"No Edward it's just…"

"Just what?"

Bella half laughs and leans against a nearby tree.

"I don't understand. You break up with me yet you keep calling me. You're giving me whip lash. I don't get what it is you want exactly Edward."

She hears him sigh on the other end.

"I just wanted to make certain you were alright."

"I'm fine, Edward."

"That's good to hear Bella. I miss you."

She looks to the phone oddly as she held it before her.

"You miss me?"

"Yes."

Bella shook her head in disbelief.

"Edward, what's your deal? Seriously…"  
"Bella, I made a mistake and I'm sorry."

Little was she aware that someone else was lurking about. They could hear and see everything she was doing. They curiously observed from a distance. It was so dark that she hadn't even realized she was just a foot or so away from them.

"Mistake?"  
"Yes… That's why I called. Look can I come see you?"  
"Come see me?"

"Yes."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."  
"You don't want to see me?"

Long pause of silence…

"Since when?"

"Since you dumped me and now you're acting as if you want me back."  
"And that's a bad thing because?"

"Tell me Edward, just how long would it be before you decide to dump me again. Besides the fact that the whole reason we moved in the first place was to get away from all this. You do remember I still have two of them out there that want me dead?"

"I won't let that happen and you know it. "

"One of them was in my house Edward! They could have killed Charlie! I can't have that!"

"Bella look just…"

She gasps out as Edward appeared before her. The other lurker reared back and stood at a safer distance. Edward sniffed the air detecting their presence as well.

"Edward…" Bella hissed out.

"Bella please, just hear me out."  
"You can't be here Edward!" She looked around nervously.

"You should go!"

Edward shakes his head and goes in for a kiss. Bella steps out just as he swoops in. He angrily hits at a nearby tree.

"Since when do you ever deny me?"

"Since you dumped me! Since Charlie got hurt because Victoria got to him and she's still out there! Dammit Edward, you're going to lead her right to us! How stupid can you be?!"  
"I love you and you know as well as I do when you're in love, you do stupid things. I won't let them hurt you or your father!"

Edward backs her up against another tree.

"You said that once before and Charlie ended up in the fucking hospital. You never listened to me! If you had Charlie would have never got hurt. You just thought you had to do things your way! You always do!"

"Tell me you don't love me."

Bella grits her teeth and grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

He laughs.

"Anything to protect your father huh?"  
"NO EDWARD, YOU DON'T GET IT." She socks him across the face and shoves him back.

She holds her hand as it throbbed all to hell.

"Dammit leave! You failed in keeping every promise you've ever made. The only reason my father is still alive is because of the pack! There were seven of you SEVEN and not a one of you could do your job!" The stranger smirked upon her words.

"Bella… I…"

"Just go. I can do a much better job of protecting my father than any of you obviously. Don't come near me or my family! I don't want them tracking us down!"

Edward takes a step towards her. Only as he did, a pair of ruby red eyes locked with his from a distance. A soft growl that only Edward could pick up sounded. He narrowed his eyes and sighed. He knew the presence before him was much stronger than he. He was being warned. Like usual, Edward handled it by running. Bella leaned against a tree still having no clue she was being watched. Her hand continued to throb.

She sunk down to the ground and shut her eyes waiting for the pain in her hand to subside. Bella softly laughs to herself and shakes her head.

"Bastard…" She groaned in misery.

 

Chapter 1 

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. Read and then review. Thank you.

"Have a good day." Charlie calls out as Bella goes to exit the door.

"Sure... you too dad."

Bella got into her truck and tried to remember what road Charlie said for her to turn down to get to the school. Her nerves were getting the best of her. Yet again Bella was the new girl and starting over. She cringed in thought. She was desperate however to get her mind off the most recent events that had taken place in Forks. They didn't listen to her. Therefore, Charlie almost met his demise. Whilst the Cullen's concern went to her and keeping James from tracking her. Charlie had been left defenseless and Victoria got to him. Bella still remembered the scene as she entered the house. She swallowed back in memory. There was so much blood. Charlie's body lay in an awkward position and she just knew he was dead. The attack happened so fast Charlie never once saw who it was, but Bella already knew.

Bella found the correct turn off and like Charlie said it lead her straight to the school. She parked her truck beside a jeep. Bella then grabbed her backpack and got out of the truck. Apprehensively, she glared upon the school building. All the other students were making their way inside. Bella took in a breath and took that first step. From there she just hadn't a clue what Beacon Hills had to offer…

Once she entered the building all eyes were on her. She always hated that. It didn't help that she was starting a couple months late. So she knew she stood out for sure. Bella darted right for the office. They handed her schedule over and the combination to her locker. The principal personally welcomed her to Beacon Hills High School. At this Bella nodded and exited the office. Bella found her locker and without looking to see who was beside her began to put in the combination.

"Hey!"

Bella turned with a bit of relief seeing it was Stiles.

"Guess we're locker buddies."

Bella smiled.

"Guess so."

Stiles shut his locker and waited for her as she got set up.

"May I?" He hints towards her schedule.

She shrugged and handed it over.

"Let's see… got one, two, three, four classes together!"

Bella felt rather relieved about that. At least she knew one person, even if not that well. He seemed cool though.  
"I can show you around."  
"Thanks." He nodded and handed her schedule back.

Bella followed him to their first class. The other students were already in their seats. Stiles took his seat and the only seat left was between him and some jock looking guy. The other guy nodded towards her with a rather smug look about him. Bella nodded in return and took her seat.

The bell rang before too long and the teacher took his seat. He looked to his attendance sheet then upon Bella directly. Bella always hated this part.

"I see we have a fresh new face."

Everyone's eyes were upon her now.

"Why don't you stand up and introduce yourself?"

Really? Do I have to? Dammit. She reluctantly rose to her feet.

"I'm Bella Swan."

Bella goes to sit after this.

"No, no tell us more about yourself. Where do you come from and how old are you? What are your hobbies?"

Are you kidding me?! 

"I come from Forks Washington, I'm 17 and I don't have any hobbies."

"Come now everyone has something."  
She shakes her head no and sits back down.

"Well what do you do when you get home from school?"

Bella shrugs feeling her face flushing over.

"Homework, most certainly not a hobby." She utters and a few of the students laughed.

Stiles was one of them.

"What do you do after that?"

Seriously?!  
"Try to make it before my next fix."

Stiles eyes widen and Bella sighed as if irritated.

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing."  
"That's what I thought. One smart ass moves and we gain another."

Bella's jaw dropped at his comment. Did he just say ass?!

"FYI, that's Mr. Harris and he's always like this." Stiles warns.

"So a dick." Bella whispers in return.

"Big time… I'm pretty sure there's a stick somewhere up his ass."

"Great, so this year's going to be awesome."

Bella honestly couldn't believe she even mouthed off like that. It wasn't like her, but she didn't appreciate the teacher trying to force her into talking.

Stiles was still chuckling to himself. He hadn't truly laughed like that in sometime. Not since Scott McCall moved off. Some shit went down and the McCall's had no choice. If they had stayed here they both would have ended up dead. It was bad enough Melissa (Scott's mother) ended up almost dying. Scott still hadn't forgiven himself. They still talked quite a bit. Stiles in fact had already mentioned that there was a new girl in town and that she seemed cool. In fact Bella sort of reminded him of Scott in some ways. He'd only talked to her for that short while. Still it reminded him of how he and Scott used to banter. Something he really missed.

Bella found herself smiling as well as she heard Stiles laughing. The other guy beside her however cleared his throat. She looked towards him and he gave her that nod that guys do.

"Jackson."

She nodded and turned back towards the board as Mr. Harrison began to write something down. Mr. Harrison was writing down a toll free number to drugs addicts anonymous. He eyed her directly after.

"I think you made a friend." Stiles remarks.

Bella takes in a breath. Jackson folded his arms about his chest and started laughing. Mr. Harrison nodded at this and took his seat. Bella groans into her hands as she covers her face.

Somehow she endured the rest of class. Once the bell rang she couldn't wait to get out of there. She rushed on to her locker and switched out her books for the next class. When she shut her locker door Jackson was standing directly behind her. She froze caught off-guard.

"Hey…" He said and put a hand up against her locker blocking her way out.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Really…?" He muttered in disbelief.

Then again when it came to Jackson nothing surprised him. He couldn't stand him and visa versa. Before Scott moved the two fought constantly.

"Hey…?" Bella said looking to him oddly.

"So you're new to town?"

Bella nodded but Stiles noticed that look of annoyance on her face.

"Um yeah."

Jackson nodded in return.

"How about I show you around sometime? Maybe this weekend? I could give you the grand tour of Beacon Hills."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Bella goes to step out.

"Oh I get it. You're being shy."

"Shy?"

"It's cute."

Bella sighed with annoyance and stepped beneath his arm to make her way out.

"Well it's either one of two things. You're either shy or being a snob." He calls out and everyone in the hallway turned towards her. Bella's face lit up angrily and she snapped back towards him.

"Easy Jackson, if we all judge a book by it's cover I'd believe you were narcissistic."

"Ohhh…!" Stiles called out and covered his mouth in laughter.

Jackson reached back and shoved Stiles up against the locker.

"Watch yourself Stilinski you don't have your buddy to back you up anymore."

Stiles rolls his eyes and shoves him back in return.

"Cute…" Bella utters looking upon Jackson with disgust.

"Stiles, do you mind showing me where my next class is?"

Stiles nods and Bella kept her eyes locked onto Jackson as Stiles made his way over. Jackson bitterly slammed his fist against her locker and stormed off.

"Wow..." Bella said as they started towards their next class.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm good. I play lacrosse so I'm used to being jostled around."

"Does he always act like that?"

"Oh yeah, big time…"  
"Ugh, how nauseating, all that bulk and no brains."

"Right?"

Stiles found himself amazed. Normally, women doted on the fact that Jackson had come on to them. They often enough flocked to him and couldn't stop drooling. Bella just got fucking pissed. Come lunchtime, Stiles showed her to the cafeteria, where she met Allison Argent and Lydia Martin. It felt odd seeing Bella in Scott's place at the cafeteria and in the classes they had together. It was the only seat available. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. Allison and Scott were still dating as well. It just made it more difficult because of the distance. He had moved a couple states over and for the safety of him and his mother he didn't tell anyone where they were going.

Bella stared at her tray as if in thought. She looked around remembering the old scene from her old school. Where she used to sit with the Cullen's and how before she dated Edward; she sat with her human friends. She found herself looking around curious as to everyone around her. She wrinkled her nose seeing Jackson eyeing her from a table full of other jocks. Bella looked over to Stiles curious as to why he wasn't over there with them.

"So Forks… that's a pretty small town isn't it?"

Bella turned towards the pretty brunette with dimples. The one Stiles referred to as Allison.

"Yep everyone knows everyone pretty much."

"Feels that way around here often enough." Stiles remarks.

"Doesn't Beacon Hills have a higher population?" The red head inquired.

"Yeah I think this town doubles the size of Forks by a long shot." Bella uttered as she picked at a fry on her tray.

"I see they serve the same nasty food everywhere Arizona, Washington, and apparently California. Aren't Californians supposed to be about healthy choices?" Bella says with a smile.

They all laugh.

"So we're all vegans and all about tofu right?"

"Precisely, this is a bit of a letdown I must say."

"We're sorry to disappoint. Shouldn't you be tanned or waterlogged?"

"You'd think. I believe the two just canceled each other out."  
"So what happens to you now that you're in Cali?"

"I suppose I'll find out soon enough. Can't be much worse than Forks."

Bella noticed the look the three of them gave one another. She narrowed her eyes in wonder.

"Something I don't know about?"

Lydia choked back on her water. Allison smiled.

"Nope nothing here, it's usually pretty boring around here." Allison lies with a shrug.

Stiles cut her an odd look, but didn't comment.

"Um ok then. I could use boring for a change to be honest."

Stiles laughs.

"You can't tell me there was a lot to do in freaking Forks."

Bella rather bit on her lower lip.

"You'd be surprised!"  
Irony have it, Bella felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She looked to see it was a text from Edward.

At lunch, thinking about you. I miss you. I'm sorry about the other day. Love Edward.

"Does anyone know how to block a number?"

Stiles raises a hand.

"Oh thank god. I'd owe you big time."

"What number do you want blocked?"

She brings up Edward's number and hands the phone over. Within a minute he has it done.

"Thank you!"

"No prob."

Bella looked to see she had a voicemail from last night. She put the phone to her ear and listened to it.

Hey loca, just checking in. Hope everything's good and you like it there at Beacon Hills. Jake sighs. I'm really sorry about Paul. I hope you're ok. You have nothing to worry about. Sam's put his foot down. So Paul has no choice, but to leave you alone. Just try and keep in mind that I have no choice. It's who I am. Don't forget about me. I know you can't stand the others after everything that happened. And I don't blame you for that. You have every right to be leery of us. They can be assholes often enough. Just don't completely shove me out of your life. And um… well just watch your back. Things aren't always what they seem. Jake sighed again. Please take care.

Bella's skin crawled as she was reminded of the scars Paul left on her back. As if she hadn't blamed herself for what happened to Charlie. Paul did as well and let her know it too. She had some good scars going across her back from where he almost ended her life, four perfect claw marks. He called her a leech lover. He truly believed she needed to die. He would have killed her too if it weren't for Jake and Sam Uley. But even Sam acted as though she'd be better off dead. When Jake took care of her and nursed her back to health, Charlie was in the hospital barely surviving himself. Bella truly feared that one of the pack would swoop in just as Jake left the room and end it all, Paul especially. She never blamed Jake. Hell, part of her did feel as though she deserved whatever the pack did to her. She still hadn't forgiven herself.

Bella believed her father to be dead. He wasn't… Victoria never bit or drank from Charlie, which surprised Bella. How could Victoria resist the urge? Charlie's blood was everywhere! The vampire literally broke Charlie. Charlie had three broken ribs, his left arm, leg was broken, and he had a collapsed lung. Bella's heart sank as she thought back. She loved her father more than ANYONE in this entire world. The mere idea of losing him made her feel as though she were dying.

Her father also knew the truth now; the truth behind the Cullen's and the Quileute's. He insisted that what happened to him wasn't her fault. He hated that she blamed herself. But Bella couldn't help herself. At times the scar on her back would burn as a clear reminder. She accepted the burning sensation it was a clear reminder of what could have been and how lucky she and Charlie truly were.

"Hey… you ok there?"

Bella lifted her eyes towards Stiles and nodded. Bella cleared her throat a bit.

"…yeah…" She said but looked as though she were in another place.

She had a couple more classes until it was time for volleyball. It was either that or PE. She had no choice it was a sport or PE. She decided to brave her attempt at volleyball rather than the eventual game of dodgeball. Bella wrinkled her nose then remembering how she hit Mike Newton at the beginning of the year last year back in Forks. She just hoped not to have a repeat of that this year.

Of course Bella's not so lucky and a complete klutz often enough. Something she can't seem to get away from no matter what. Like usual she has the worst luck. It doesn't matter what she does or how confident she tries to be bad luck followed her around everywhere she went even Beacon Hills. Since it was raining outside (another thing that already had Bella in a bad mood) the guys were playing basketball in the gym instead of practicing lacrosse. Meaning they were sharing the gym with the girls while they practiced their volleyball.

Just as last her year the ball came right for Bella. Like last time she was distracted and her mind was elsewhere. So by the time she realized what was going on. She hit the ball to keep it from hitting her in the face. The ball sails right towards the boys and it hits Jackson dead on in the face. Her eyes widen.

"…oh shit…" Stiles whispered taking notice.

Jackson snapped a look right at her. If it had been Mike Newton or Stiles he'd have apologized profusely. But the guy acted as if he was already ready to rip Bella a new one. In fact he rather reminded her of Paul. His eyes locked with hers and her jaw dropped as he threw the ball back at great force.

"JACKSON!" Stiles shouted.

Bella quickly duct in order to keep the ball from hitting her in the face.

"It was an accident!" She calls out.

Jackson rolled his eyes. He goes back to shooting hoops and Bella took in a breath of relief. However once it was time for everyone to hit the showers and get ready for the end of the day. Bella being Bella was slow and last to reach out for the girl's locker room door.

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see it was Jackson. And they were alone the coaches had already left and all the students were already in their locker rooms.

"I think you owe me a date after that little stunt you just pulled."

"I said it was an accident."

Bella places her hand back onto the door handle.

"And I'm asking you out."  
Bella swallows back and nods. Ok the guy was clearly hot. He was tall, had dirty blond hair, bluish hazel eyes, the guy was toned from head to toe. Bella took notice of this the first time she even laid eyes on the guy. Nevertheless, he was a dick and a half and she couldn't stand guys like Jackson.

"And I'm sorry, but I have to decline."

"Why?"

Bella tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it. Jackson was so stone faced and serious it was damn near creepy. He truly didn't get it.

"Well for one thing this is my FIRST day. I hardly know anyone here."  
"That's why we date then. So we can get to know one another and I can properly show you around Beacon Hills."

Bella shakes her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. WHO DOES THIS?! What's wrong with him? Then again she thought back to her first few days back in Forks. The guys were almost this bad. But Jackson he took the cake. At least Eric, Mike, and Kevin took the hint and weren't complete ASSHOLES about her turning them down. Bella didn't get it. She was just an average girl. Lydia and Allison is way hotter than she was and so were Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley back in Forks. Yet guys often enough flocked to Bella; something that didn't happen until she turned 16. Guys ignored her back in Arizona. She never even had a boyfriend until Edward Cullen came into the picture. Now she wasn't so sure she ever wanted one again! Jackson certainly wasn't helping her decision on this. He was making it worse.

"You make it sound as if I have no choice."

"So I pick you up say around 7 Friday?"

"Um no."

"Saturday?"

"Jackson, I'm not ready to date anyone."  
"Then when are you free?"

Bella rolls her eyes and steps on into the locker room. Jackson bitterly heads to the men's locker room. Stiles took notice of this and truly hoped he wasn't harassing Bella again. Allison and Lydia's eyes widen in surprise as they took notice of Bella's back.

"What happened?!" Lydia questioned.

Bella swallowed back she'd temporarily forgotten. She said the first thing that came to mind.

"Mountain lion."

"Damn…" Lydia remarked.

"A mountain lion did that?!" Allison said in skepticism.

"Yeah I startled it. She was protecting her babies or something." Bella said offhandedly.

She hated lying to people like that, but she couldn't very well tell the truth now either. Bella quickly grabbed her things and headed for the showers. Once she was out of view both girls looked to one another.

"Didn't that look like a…" Allison hinted.

"Oh yeah…"

"Do you think she…?"

Lydia shrugged as she brushed her hair.

"Who knows? Maybe it really was a mountain lion."

After Bella was done she went to her truck ready to get home. Only she had an errand to run first. Charlie needed some stamps from the post office. She still had a ways to go in order to get home when her truck decided to break down on the way back.

"You're kidding me!"

Bella slammed her hands against the stirring wheel.

"This is not happening." She knew her father was at work and she didn't know anyone else.

So Bella found herself stranded with no knowledge about vehicles. She hopped out of the truck and slammed the door with annoyance. Bella popped open the hood and choked back as smoke hit her directly in the face and she could feel the heat coming off the engine. She covered her mouth with the collar of her shirt and waved her hand about trying to clear of the smoke.

A familiar black Camaro slowed down and pulled over. Bella turned as a man in a black shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, and shoes stepped out of the Camaro. He was tall, had midnight hair and a slight four o clock shadow going. Something Bella normally frowned upon with men. Yet this one seemed to pull it off quite nicely, very nicely in fact. The man took off his shades. He gave her a simple nod and said nothing as he made his way to her truck.

Once he gave it a thorough look over then made his way back to his car and popped open the trunk. He took out a bottle of distilled water. Bella stepped back as he poured the water over her engine and throughout. He then looked under the truck.

He looks back towards her.

"You have a leak."

"A leak?"

He nods.

"Where?" She asked feeling stupid.

"Radiator."

"Great…" She mumbled wondering how much that would cost her.

He overheard this and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"I have a house not far from here. I filled up your radiator. It should get you to the house where I can fix it."

Bella took in a breath. The strange man however gazed up on the bite just below her wrist.

"How'd that happen?" His voice was rather gruff sounding.

Bella lowered the sleeve to her sweater.

"Mountain lion." She lied yet again fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

The students hadn't even taken notice of the bite yet this guy did. He narrowed his eyes. He focused on her pulse and eye contact. He raised his brows knowing she was lying. He wondered why and what she was hiding.

"Hmmm… like I said I don't live far from here. It's your choice though. I have a phone if you need to borrow one."

She flashes him her cell. He nods and shuts the hood to her truck. He starts towards his car.

"You really wouldn't mind fixing my truck?"

He shrugs.  
"Even though… we've never met?"

"I have nothing better to do."

"How do I know you're not crazy?"

He lifts his brows her way as if slightly annoyed. He gets into his car and places his shades back on.

"Ok…"  
"Ok?"

She takes in a breath.

"You really don't mind?"  
"I wouldn't offer if I did, Bella."

She nods and starts towards her truck only she freezes.

"Wait, how'd you know…"

He had already shut his door and started his car. Bella shook her head on this and got into her truck.

"So great, I'm proving what an idiot I am all over again." She muttered to herself as she began to follow the guy.

"He knows my name and I'm following him to god knows. Where he will murder me and chop me up into little pieces. Ones even Charlie can't detect. Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah,T because I'm fucking broke and the guy is drop dead gorgeous." She covers her mouth at that last part.

"What did I just say?"

She shakes her head scolding herself.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! You're not doing this! NOT AGAIN!" She scolds herself through gritted teeth.

"Dammit Bella, what is wrong with you?!"

The truck was just starting to get hot again as they arrived at what looked to be an abandoned house.

"Great. Just fucking great. I was right the guy's clearly…"

She jumped in mid-thought as her cellphone rang. Bella answered it and gawked upon the man as he parked his car and got out.

"Hello?"

"Bella…"

She growled under her breath and pinched her eyes shut.

"You're fucking kidding me right?"

"Why did you block my number?"

Bella looked to her phone to see he was calling from Alice's phone.

"Just hear me out before you hang up!"

"Fine Edward, what is it?!"

"First off, don't ever do that again! Secondly, I'm only checking in to make sure you're alright!"  
"Is there a third?"

"No." He says hesitantly.  
"Well I'm fine and I don't need you to check on me. Now please just stop."  
"I get it."

"DO YOU?!"  
"You don't need to talk to me like that!"

"Well hell Edward, it seems you just can't take a hint."

"I love you. You just don't understand. I wish I could explain. You just need to be careful."

"Well I don't love you."  
"You're just saying that because of Charlie! Think about it! It's always SOMEONE! ALWAYS IN THE WAY! IF IT'S NOT CHARLIE IT'S FREAKING JAKE! YOU NEVER COULD MAKE A DECISION! Then of course HE'S in the way. We're going to find a way to fix this all of this. I promise."

Bella reared back at his words.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? And why did I have to choose? He WHO?!"

She hisses as she steps out of the truck. The guy was cutting her an impatient glare as he twirled his keys about.

"That you never could give me your 100 percent! Your mind was always elsewhere. You were too busy worrying about everyone else! You haven't a clue about anything!"

"The fuck I didn't! Just how many times did I go all out for you Edward? And how many times did I practically throw myself at you for you to act like a fucking virgin. Something I KNOW YOU'RE NOT! And how many times did I put MY LIFE on the line for your entire family!"

The man looked upon her curiously as he was able to pick up both ends of the conversation.

"And how many times did we keep you protected and safe? We thought of you like family and still do! I just… I had no choice."

"You fucking turned your back to me first chance you got. That's what you do you run! YOU RUN, RUN, RUN then you come back and beg for me to take you back again?! WELL THE FUCK WITH YOU. I'm NOT TAKING YOU BACK THIS TIME! SO GO BACK TO THE DENALI'S AND HAVE YOURSELF A BALL!"

"We weren't even together when all that took place! And like I said you wouldn't understand! You honestly think I didn't want to have sex with you?! ARE YOU MAD?!"

"NO Edward, you're right. It was right after you dumped me that you went and had yourself a fuck feast. But when it came to me your dick didn't work! Then you return all calm and composed. Alice let it slip about your little visit. I'm not as naïve as you all assume. You went there to get laid, you ASS!"

"Since when do you ever talk like this? I've never even heard you cuss before! I'm not so sure I like it! Like I said I'm going to help you. We just have to wait for the right time."  
"OH JUST DO ME A FAVOR AND FUCK OFF!"

Bella throws down her phone and stomps on it repeatedly. She closes her eyes though as the realization hit. Yep that's right… Hot strange guy just heard her entire conversation and witnessed her acting like a complete drama queen. She blushed and damn near felt like crying. This was something she'd been holding back for quite some time though and she couldn't control it once it came pouring out of her mouth.

"I can't fix that…" He says pointing to the pieces of phone in the dirt.

She lets out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry about that… It's just something I had to take care of."

He shrugs and doesn't comment.

"So you ready?"

She looks to him in question as he opens the passenger side of his car.

"Ready?"

He nods.

"Well I can't very well fix your car overnight. It's going to take a couple days at least. So I figure you need a ride home."

She staggered back a bit.

"How am I going to get to school and back?"  
"Parents? Friends? Or you could walk?" He says with a hint of sarcasm.

She nods in thought. He sighs.

"Or I could give you a ride, I suppose."

"Um no, that won't be necessary. I can get a ride."

"Ok then."

Bella gets into his car. It still had that new car smell to it and it was immaculately clean. He shut her door and got into the driver's side. He put his shades back on as he started the car.

"So where to?"

She looked to him in thought.

"How'd you know my name?"

He tilted his head a bit before answering.

"It's on your backpack."

"Right…" She says rolling her eyes and blushing a bit.  
He nods and stops at the stop sign.

"Which way?"

"Right."

He nods again and turns right.

"And you are?"

"Derek."

"Derek…" She repeats in a hushed tone.

He laments as if regretting even telling her his real name.

"You're going to make a left up here."

He nodded as he shifted gears once the light turned green.

"Just keep going straight. It's the red brick house by the police station."

Derek looked upon her with surprise in his eyes.

"Is that a problem?"

"No. I hadn't realized anyone was living in that house."  
"Well we do now."

"We?"

"My father and I. He's a cop by the way." She says feeling stupid all over again.

But considering she didn't know this guy. She felt the need to put that out there. The guy actually smiled. He had pearly white teeth and hot damn. Bella found herself in a bit of a trance.

"A cop huh?"

She nods.

"Well Bella, I don't plan on stealing your truck if that's what you're concerned about."

She flinched and quickly looked out the window.

"I didn't mean… ugh nevermind."

Derek pulls up to the house.

"So how much will I owe you?"

He looked upon her as if completely lost.

"You know for the truck."

"I already have the materials needed. I tend to keep spare parts around. You don't owe me anything."

"Please, I have to at least pay you for the labor alone"

He shakes his head.

"I'd ask for a number to get ahold of you but…"

"Right… Um…"

"I'll just try to catch you when I can. You go to the high school here right?"

She nods.

"I'll try to catch you either here or there."

He jots down his number.

"You already know where the house is. This is for your own peace of mind so you know I didn't take off with your crappy truck."

"My truck is not crappy!"

He nods with a smirk.

"Well it won't be when I'm done with it."

Bella grabs her backpack.

"How old are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"17… and you're like what 30?" She winced at her own flirtatious tone. One she prayed he hadn't caught.

"Do I look that old?"

She glances him over.

"Not really…"

"Try 22. So you're a senior?"

"Junior, my birthday falls in September. So I'm usually older than the rest of the students."

"Junior…" He says looking rather offbeat about that.

"So you go to school with Stiles?"

She smiles.

"Yes actually, you know him?"

He nods looking straight ahead.

"Oh yeah, I know Stiles."

"He's cool."

"Stiles?" He inquires and looks to her puzzled.

"Stiles Stilinski? Cool?"

"Well… yeah…"

"Right, this is your second day of living in Beacon Hills." He utters as if in thought.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You'll see."

"Well, ok then." Bella opens the door and places one foot out the door.

"Thanks by the way."

He nods, but keeps looking straight ahead. She shrugs on this and shuts his door. Once she steps away from the car. Derek peeled out as if his life depended on it. She looked towards the highway and watched as he sped off.

"He's… well… strange…" She whispered to herself and headed into the house.

#StrangerDanger

#TallDarkHandsome

#RadiatorOrTuneUp

#OOPSIDIDITAGAIN

#StilesakaMrCool


	2. Chapter 2 Already?

https://wordfamily13.files.wordpress.com/2014/10/derek_hale_wallpaper_by_wearefine-d7d3oly.png

 

Chapter 2

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. Please read and then review.

"You're aware your truck isn't in the driveway?"

Bella turns towards her father as she was grabbing some orange juice from the fridge.

"Um yeah..."

Charlie cuts her an odd glance.

"So where is it?"

"I broke down on the way home. This guy offered to fix it for me. So it's at his house." Bella winced already knowing how that sounded. Sadly, it was just as she said.

Charlie clears his throat and shuffles the paper he was reading about in his hands. He gives her that cop slash father look of disapproval. The how stupid can you be and why didn't you call me? Type of look.

"So let me get this straight. We've lived here a total of two full days. We haven't even finished unpacking yet. But you trusted a strange man to not only take your car to his residence, but to become mechanic to it as well?"

Bella nods.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

Charlie sighs.

"Why'd you do that Bella?"  
"He said he had candy!"

Charlie rolls his eyes.

"What's this guy's name?"  
"Derek."  
"Derek what?"  
"Derek…" oh shit…

"Well?"

"Derek… Derek!"

"Derek Derek?"  
"Yeah huh and he said if I got a ride in his van I could pet one of his puppies."

"Bells!"  
"What?!" She says innocently.  
"Just hurry up and get to school!"

"But I don't have a ride!"  
"Dammit Bella."  
"Yes?"

Charlie pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Get in the squad car. If I'm taking you, then you're ridding suspect style!"

"Awesome, can we turn on the lights?"

 

"I can't believe you handcuffed me!"

Charlie chuckles and steps out of the squad car. Bella's entire face flushes over as Charlie escorts her to the front of the door. The entire school's eyes were on her.

"This ought to make you think twice, before making another foolish decision. Such as letting strangers take your truck home."  
"Dad…" Bella uttered in misery.

Stiles eyes widened as he caught this from his jeep.

"Damn… gotta love having a cop for a father." He mutters and rushes over to Bella as Charlie undoes her cuffs.

"So what'd she do?"

"Forget that you're not supposed to talk to strangers. She not only forgets this golden rule, but entrust one to care for her truck." Charlie points directly upon Bella.

"Really dad, I'm 17 not 8?!" She hisses in embarrassment.

"Um, I can give her a ride home," Stiles offers seeing the desperate look on Bella's face.

Bella looked upon Stiles as though he literally saved her life! Charlie shrugged on this and twirled his cuffs about as he headed back to his cruiser. Bella sighs once her father leaves.

"I can't believe he did that." She whispered.

"My dad did something similar to that once."

"Really?"  
"Yep, only it was at the mall. I wasn't home when I said I would be. He pulled this nice little arrest stunt in front of everyone."

"Ugh."

"Yep, fun times! In the life of being raised by a cop."

Jackson continued to stare at Bella off and on the next couple of days. He didn't even try to hide it either. It creeped Bella out, but she did her best to ignore it. Bella also kept in mind to get her a new phone. She knew Charlie wouldn't be too happy about that either. She knew as long as she carried that number Edward would continue to call. Stiles was a godsend and took her to and from school each day. She still sucked at volleyball. Often enough she'd purposely miss the ball to avoid injury to herself and or others. As Emmett once put it she could barely walk and chew gum. Yeah it was him just messing around with her still it was pretty dead on. The next two days nevertheless truly seemed to drag on. She did however meet another friend of Stiles. His name was Danny. He seemed really sweet and she thought it was rather odd as well that he was also friends with Jackson. Yet Jackson and Stiles couldn't stand one another.

Bella stepped out of the building Stiles had lacrosse practice. So she decided just to walk on home. Only Jackson decided to pull over in his ultra-expensive red sports car.

"We need to talk."

"I'm pretty sure we don't."

He nods and puts the car into park and hops out of it. He rushes over and stands directly in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing Jackson?"

"I just want to talk." He raises his hands into the air.

"I have nothing to say to you. Go home Jackson."  
"Let me give you a ride home at least."  
"I prefer to walk, but thank you."

He places his hands on her shoulders.

"Just stop. Give me five minutes at least. It's important."

Bella rolls her eyes and goes to jerk out of his hold.

"Come on now, I'll take you home." He motions towards his car.

His hold on her got rougher the more she tried to squirm away from him. Bella gritted her teeth and dropped her backpack and books.

"GO!"  
"NOT UNTIL YOU HEAR ME OUT DAMMIT!"

"What could you possibly have to say to me?!"

"I don't understand it should be working! HE PROMISED!" His grip got even tighter on her.

He shook her.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DIFFICULT? HAVE YOU NOT BEEN TURNED YET?"

He grabbed her wrist and looked to the bite.

"That should have healed over by now. What the fuck is going on?!"

"You got five seconds to move your fucking hand. Leave me alone Jackson."

He sighs and drops his hand. He starts to head back to his car. Bella went to bend down and pick her things back up. Only to have Jackson swipe a kiss. He smirked and started to his car once again. Bella's face flushed over with anger. She hopped onto his back before he could even get into his car. She grabbed a lock of his hair and pulled at it with everything she had.

Derek was passing by heading to her house to let her know her truck was ready. He narrowed his eyes upon the scene before him. He let out a growl though as he saw Jackson literally reach back and grab her. He flung her into the back of his car.

Derek promptly got out of the car and slammed Jackson against the hood of Jackson's car. Bella rolled over as the pain from the impact shot through her back. She witnessed Derek and Jackson beating the shit out of one another. Derek had the upper hand and dragged Jackson back to his car. He forced him inside and slammed the door. He then kicked the shit out of his car door. Derek reached out for Bella as she leaped out of the back. Derek caught her just as Jackson burned rubber.

"Are you alright?"

Bella nodded and Derek checked for any possible wounds.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"I was on my way to pick you up. Your truck is ready."

"Um thanks… and I don't mean just the truck."

Bella blushed seeing where Derek's hands were. Derek dropped his hands from her waistline.

"So what was that about?"

"Nothing…"  
"Nothing?"

"Look I appreciate everything, but I just want to get home now."

"I'll take you to your truck then."  
Bella followed him to his car. He opened the door for her then shut it once she was inside. Bella kept quiet and looked out the window on the way. Her hands were balled up into fists the entire way. After they got to the house Bella opened the door and nearly ran to her truck. Derek grabbed her books and backpack. He placed them in the back of her truck. Bella started it and turned to Derek.

"It's never that quiet."  
He shrugs.

"Well it is now. You should be all set up."

"I thought you were fixing the radiator."  
"I did. I'll see you around maybe."

He calls out and heads into the house. Bella sat in her truck for a moment. She took in a breath and went on home.

 

Couple days later…

Derek rubs his eyes and looks to the time. The banging on the door became more annoying He rolled his eyes knowing that knock all too well. He answered the door with sheer annoyance.

"What do you want?"  
Stiles welcomes himself inside and looks around.

"So, you could be in big trouble."  
"And why's that?"  
"Well as far as I know there is only four Derek's in town. One is only toddler, the other is only 15, the other is 43, and then there's you, the big bad wolf."  
"What's this about?"

"A girl is missing and the last person to have seen her apparently was some guy named Derek. She told her father he was working on her truck. That he'd have it ready in two days. So speculations are being made."

Derek lowered his brows.

"She's missing?!"

Stiles nods studying the look on Derek's face. He snarled back.  
"Whoa, now I didn't actually point the finger no one even knows I'm here. I also didn't mention you. But please tell me you didn't eat my new friend. I actually enjoyed her company!"  
"I didn't touch her!" Derek growls and his eyes flicker.

Derek pinches his eyes shut for a moment.

"What's that little shit's name that's on your lacrosse team?"

Stiles reared back in thought.

"I'm guessing you mean Jackson."  
"Yeah that's the one. Where the hell is he? Has he been at school?"

"No actually."  
Derek nods.

"Then we had better find him. I guarantee wherever he is. She's with him."  
"Really?" Stiles says with a wrinkled nose.

"Why? She seemed like she couldn't stand the guy!"

Derek rolled his eyes as he began to get dressed. Stiles covered his eyes and turned around as Derek took off his shirt.

"The last time I saw her Jackson was stirring up some sort of trouble. I caught the tail end. She wouldn't tell me what it was though."  
Stiles groans out.  
"Oh no…"  
"What?"

"This idiot asked her out the first day of school. He didn't take her rejection very well. He's been harassing her off and on since."

"You say she's been missing for two days?"  
Stiles nods.

Derek shut his eyes and his entire body trembled.

"A lot can happen in two days." He says with a growl.

"Do you really think he would?!" Stiles asks looking ill in thought.

"For his sake he had better not! Where's her truck?"  
"Back at the house, but she never made it inside. Her things were still in the truck."

"Then we search there first."

"Um you're one tiny detail."  
"What?!" Derek barks.

"Her father… you know the cop? The one that's already looking around for any Derek that exist in Beacon Hills."

Derek shrugs.

"Then you distract him and I'll do the rest."

"How do you even know what to look for?!"

Derek gives Stiles a look.

"Right… I'll just keep my mouth shut."  
"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say."  
"Funny…"

"It wasn't meant to be."

Once they get there Derek waits from a safe distance. After Stiles is inside the house. Stiles was doing his best to convince Charlie that the guy might've lied about his name. He was trying to course things Jackson's direction instead. Derek quickly makes his way to Bella's truck and begins sniffing it out. Derek froze picking up Jackson's scent. He looked down to see where she'd been dragged off. His eyes darted towards the woods. He'd also seen the footprints, but he figured one set belonged to Bella's father. Considering he was a cop this is also one of the first things he'd take notice off. The only difference was Derek could continue to follow the trail once it was gone by scent alone. At this he took off and transformed once he entered the woods.

 

Bella gasped out as her eyes flew open. Her heart raced as she saw that she was chained up in what looked to be some sort of basement. Her neck wrists and ankles had metal cuffs wrapped around them with chains connected to a cement wall.

"What the fuck?"

She looked to see Jackson to the other side of her. He too was chained up exactly the same way. All Bella could remember was stepping out of her truck and something stung her in the head. Then she blacked out.

"Oh thank god you finally woke. I was getting concerned! You've been out for nearly 48 hours! Look it's going to be ok Bella. I promise. This was what I was trying to explain…" Jackson declares.

Bella half laughed and shut her eyes.

"… you can wake up now…" Bella whispered to herself.

Bella winced though as she felt a burning like sensation only it wasn't coming from the scars on her back. Bella screamed out as she looked down and saw her that her shirt had been ripped open and she had a massive bite on her waistline.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Bella jars her entire body around in a panic and tries desperately to break loose.

"What's going on Jackson?! Why the fuck are we chained up?!"

"For our own good, it's ok it won't be much longer."

"This is not happening. How the hell do I always get caught up in this crazy ass SHIT?!"  
"Oh, do stop your whining."

They both lifted their heads to the deep bass like voice.

"It's all part of the plan, you're going to be fine. I'm going to take care of you." Jackson tells her.

The man ignores Jackson and makes his way over. His eyes flickered to that of a ruby red. She recoiled as he cupped her chin. He was an older man, bulkier than that of Jackson and slightly taller. The man closed his eyes and breathed her in.

"He's a foolish boy. If he only knew I'm keeping you for myself." He whispered into her ear.

"The names Peter by the way, I will be your alpha and mate."

Jackson overheard this and jostled around.

"NO! That wasn't the deal! Dammit Peter, you said if I brought her to you that I could have her!"

Peter tilted his head a bit continuing to ignore Jackson.

"That's the reason I let you turn me! She was the prize!"

Peter eyes dart along Bella's entire body. Bella squirmed around as he ran his hands along her black bra and panties.

"Hmmm so young… So much ire… You're going to fit in nicely."

"SHE'S MINE!" Jackson yells.

"I'm GAY OK! I'm FUCKING LESBIAN!"

Peter chuckles.

"Are you now? You like to eat a little pussy from time to time?" Peter gives her a wink.

"So do I. See we already have so much in common. You're pissed. I'm pissed. I love women and so do you. This couldn't be more perfect!"

Bella spits in his face. Peter nods and backhands her. He then takes a kerchief out from his jacket and wipes the spit off his face. He forces her mouth open afterword and stuffs the red kerchief into her mouth. He slaps her on the cheek playfully.

"We'll have to work on those manners of yours."

Peter looks to the time.

"Just a few more hours, sweetheart."

Jackson tries desperately to break out. Bella's body began to sweat profusely. Her vision became blurred. This wave of heat began to travel through her veins. The bite on her torso and the scars on her back painfully shot sporadic painful stings throughout. Bella closed her eyes the sweat made them burn and water. Her vision became worse as time progressed.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know."

She wearily turns towards Jackson.

"If I had, I would have never dragged you into this."

She flipped him off.

"Why wouldn't you just say yes? Dammit ?! We wouldn't be in this situation!"

She rolled her eyes. A few more hours passed by. Her hands and feet had become numb. Her neck and back felt as though it were breaking. A puddle of sweat formed beneath her. Her chin was lifted and the kerchief was taken out of her mouth.

"And now it begins…" Peter said with a genuine beam about him.

He finishes ripping her clothes off.

"You won't need those once the transformation takes place."

He wiggles his brows about. Jackson looked over as well and gawked. Peter violently kisses her and presses himself against her, only to end up growling out in pain. Bella had his tongue and was biting down on it. He jerked back on her hair even more. Bella released and screamed out in agony. Peter sneered upon her as he was in his alpha transformation now. His claws were jabbed into her waist where he'd bit her. Her bones began to feel as though they were breaking. Jackson hollered out along with her.

Derek froze in the middle of the woods as he could hear their cries from a distance. He turned that direction and took off as fast as possible.

"You already feel it don't you?! That power! It's behind the pain! FEEL IT!"

He cups her chin his claws digging into her as he does.

"I've been watching you for quite sometime. Such a sad case really. You started out so weak, so pathetic, so love crazed. Now you're just PISSED! I LOVE IT! USE IT! FEEL IT! FEED IT! GIVE IN TO THAT ANGER IT WILL SAVE YOUR LIFE! As for the whole virginity thing, I'll be taking care of that soon enough. Edward… He truly was a douche. So he failed to protect daddy huh? He wasn't man enough to get the job done! Or should I say vampire enough. They truly are the worst kind of vampires that ever existed. So ridiculous. Edward didn't even have the backbone to keep you grounded! You need someone that can! Someone like me! You will learn to love ME!"

"I don't think there's a woman alive that could ever love you!"

Peter turns with amusement.

"Derek? Interesting… now fuck off. I'm busy. I don't have time for any family reunions."

Derek nods towards Bella and slowly approaches.

"Let her go, Peter."

Peter presses his lips together and makes a tsking sound.

"Um no. You can have that one though." He points to Jackson.

"I find him rather annoying, but this one's mine. So get your own."

Derek hadn't expected this at all. He was doing his best to peace it all together. He was trying to come up with some sort of plan. Derek had thought he picked up Peter's scent once he grew closer, but had truly hoped it was his imagination. He hadn't a clue he was back in town. He also wondered what the hell is uncle wanted with a 17 year old girl! Derek took notice of the bite marks on Bella's torso. He tried not to react, but couldn't help but to wince.

"Peter, what have you done?"  
"Isn't she gorgeous?! I wonder what she's going to look like in her new transformation!"

Derek growls under his breath as Peter forces her back up.

"You should have seen her Derek! She started off so innocent, so sweet, naïve, in love. I wanted to eat her up!"

Peter breathes her in.

"I've had my eye on you for quite sometime. I was merely waiting for the right moment. I need a fighter! Someone worthy enough of being my mate. Someone pure…" He runs his hand along her crotch hintingly.  
"PETER!" Derek furiously snapped.

"And by the way you're soon to find out anyhow. I might as well come clean. So listen up sweetheart and realize that everything I did was for you. You wanted to be stronger. You wanted not to care so much about others. You wanted to be numb… I listened. I did what I did in order to give you everything you ever wanted. You needed the pain to become better! It was me that took care of daddy. It was the only way to get you where I needed! Where we BOTH wanted! That little shit vampire was a mere joke. He never was meant to be taken seriously. Yet you were foolish enough to fall madly in love with him. So naïve my Bella. Edward merely played the game I wanted him to play. He shaped and molded you into the perfect mate FOR ME! The reason he never fucked you is because I wouldn't allow it! Everything back in Forks was a test! The little idiot however managed to fall for you as well! HE HADN'T A CHANCE! I RAN THE SHOW! Even this…"  
Bella gasped out as he ran his fingers along the scars on her back.

"Paul was never was going to kill you. I wouldn't allow it! But I needed to make you think as though he would. Every one of them was merely pawns in my little game. You were the bait that fell for it all over and over again. All this pathetic boys throwing themselves at you! YOU NEEDED A MAN! AN ALPHA! SOMEONE THAT'S NOT AFRAID TO GET HIS HANDS DIRTY!"

Bella shrieks out again as the pain was becoming too much to bare.

"DON'T FIGHT IT! LET IT TAKE YOU!"

"What the hell Peter?! Have you lost your fucking mind? YOU'RE SICK!" Derek snarls back pointing upon his uncle.

Peter nods.

"Eh, a little bit. What brings you here anyhow?"

Derek eyes Bella. Peter tilts his head ever so slightly and starts laughing.

"You're kidding me."

"She's not your mate Peter! And you know that. As to why you felt the need to spend so much time shaping her up in order to become what YOU WANT!"

Both Hales shift their attention back towards Bella and Jackson.

"DAMMIT, I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!"

"Then we're going to have a big problem."

A low growl escapes Bella's mouth as her canines began to painfully grow. Her hands wrapped around the chains as she yanked on them trying to break away from the cement wall. Peter smiled.

"How exciting…"

Jackson's transformation was already taking place as well. He too fought to get free. The cement around his chains was starting to crackle the more he fought.

"And if that doesn't hold them?!"

Derek snapped.

"It will…" Peter says with a shrug.

Derek continued cautiously towards Bella. He knew his uncle all too well. He'd have no issue killing his own nephew. Peter was alpha and ranked over Derek. He also knew once the full moon set. Bella and Jackson would become sired to Peter and would have no choice, but to do as he ordered.

"Derek… is that really you?" Bella uttered in agony.

He took in a breath and found himself rushing to her side, no longer carrying about the situation. He wasn't even sure what to say. He cupped her cheek.

"I can't see…"

He narrowed his eyes at this and lifted her chin. Her eyes were dilated and gold.

"It'll pass." He assured.

She growled out again as her body continued its transformation. The bones in her body felt as though they were breaking.

"Quit coddling her she needs to learn!"

"SHUT UP!" Derek shouts back.

Derek grits his teeth and reaches out to the chains. He starts jerking on them as well.  
"What are you doing?!"  
"FREEING HER!"

"That would be a very big mistake."  
"I don't really fucking care! You had no RIGHT PETER! NONE WHATSOEVER! YOU CAN'T JUST CLAIM PEOPLE!"

Peter transforms again and barrels over towards them. He grabs Derek and tosses him across the basement. Derek hops back up and rolls his head about his shoulders. His sapphire eyes bared into Peter's ruby reds. Derek roars and sails right for Peter.

"You truly think you can take me on?! I'M THE FUCKING ALPHA!"

Derek sends him through one of the walls of the basement. Peter shoves him back and Derek's body dives through a wooden table. Peter promptly makes his way over before Derek has a chance to even get up. He wraps his monstrous hand around Derek's throat and squeezes as he lifts him off the ground. Derek plunged his fist right into Peter's chest. Peter laughs.  
"And just who do you think will walk away from this one?"

Peter grunted out as Derek squeezed his heart. Derek choked back as Peter's claws punctured through his jugular. They both turn with a growl to see Jackson had broken out of his hold. The chains were still connected to him as he was in his new transformation. But the cement wall was no more. His eyes were gold and his form was a lot like Scott McCall's. Bella too was in her transformation as well but choked back as her neck was still cuffed. Her legs and arms were free. She was a gorgeous red wolf with cream colored fur around her eyes and a teardrop of cream on her snout. Along her back were four black claw marks covered in black fur from where Paul had attacked. Derek found himself in awe. He'd never seen anything like it. She whimpered out as she tried to squeeze her head through the cuff around her neck. Her paws dug into the ground as she continued to pry her way free.

"Now would you look at that? I knew you'd be one of a kind!"

Peter dropped his hold on Derek and shoved him back. He groaned out as his heart almost went with Derek's hand. He reached to his chest and stumbled over towards Bella. Bella had her sight back and she quickly reared back into a corner as he came towards her. Still she tried to break free. Jackson was long gone. He'd taken off first chance he got. Peter hunkered down and reached out to her.  
"It's alright. Come…"

She shook her head and snapped at him. Derek looked over trying to find something anything. He discreetly hid a screwdriver into the sleeve of his leather jacket. He very quietly inched his way over again.

"Come, let me have a look you."

Bella growled out baring her teeth upon him. Peter let out this bark of command and Bella whimpered out again and recoiled back into the corner. Peter had a good laugh at this. He winks upon her.

"Alpha…" He reminds.

Derek's eyes stayed locked onto Bella's as he continued his way over.

"Knock that off Derek. Just stay put."

"You're not my alpha." Derek says with a dark tone.

"Hmmm…"

Peter sensing Derek twirled around in preparation. Only Derek was nowhere to be found. Bella however had never taken his eyes off him and saw him clinging onto the corner of the ceiling. Before Peter had time to realize what was truly taking place. Derek came plummeting down with the screwdriver. Peter's eyes widened as Derek plunged it right into his throat. So deeply it came out the other side. Derek wasted no more time. He grabbed Peter by his hair and dragged him outside of the basement out of the house. He continued to drag him right into the shed that wasn't far from the house. Derek grimaced seeing the bodies of the family he killed in order to take over their house.

Derek growled under his breath as he drove Peter's body through a pitchfork. He poured gasoline all over him and the family his uncle had killed. He gave the family a nod as if in some sort of respect. Derek looked around for something to ignite the place with. He took notice of the pack of cigarettes sticking out of the father's shirt. Derek dug through the man's pockets and found a zippo. He stepped over to a safer distance. Derek lit the zippo.

"You wouldn't…" His uncle somehow forced out of his mouth as he gaged on blood.

Derek shrugged and threw the zippo down in the gasoline. Derek turned his back to the shed and made his way back to the house. Only once he got back to the basement, Bella was gone. He narrowed his eyes upon the cuff that was around her neck. He picked it up seeing a trace of blood around it where she forced herself free. He shook his head on this and took off.

Bella whimpered out as she ran throughout the woods. She hadn't a clue what was happening to her or where to go. Bella's fur crawled and she backed up as Jackson landed before her. He growled as he approached her. He still had the cuffs and remains of the chains connected to him. Bella continued to back up as he stepped towards her. Something was coming over her though. She looked upon Jackson in recollection. She snarled back and growled. Jackson went flying back as Bella leap on him and pinned him down. She snapped at his face and Jackson forced her snout back with his hand. Jackson reversed the pin and had her by the scruff of her neck. He hopped up and held her up in the air.

"YOU WILL OBEY ME!"

He gasps back as Bella squirmed free and had her teeth buried into his shoulder. Bella jerked violently and dug her claws into Jackson's chest. Jackson flung out his arms and legs and Bella flew back against a tree. She shot back up and charged after him again. He dodged and Jackson made the mistake of laughing as she missed. Bella leaped back over and bit down on his crotch.

"FUCK!" He came to his knees.

Derek tilted his head upon the scene before him. He was half tempted to let her finish the job. The asshole had it coming. Bella shook her head and pulled back. Derek grimaced as Jackson cried out.

"That's enough."

Bella lifted her eyes towards Derek. He nodded towards her.  
"You can release him now." She growled at Derek and bit down even harder.

"SHIT!"

Derek resisted the urge to laugh. That quickly changed once Jackson broke free. He picked Bella up and threw her across the woods. Derek immediately took Jackson down pinning him to the ground.  
"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Jackson growled and went to try and throw Derek off him. He couldn't get Derek to budge.

"I am the alpha now!" He declared as his eyes flicker a deep crimson red.

Bella limped towards them. Derek now stood over Jackson. He turned towards Bella. Bella shut her eyes and lowered her head. Derek slanted his and curiously looked upon her. He sighed as she turned around and took off running.

"You hurt anyone or take a single life I will hunt you down!"

Jackson rolled his eyes, but nodded in understanding. Derek's lip curled as Jackson took off.

Derek turned back the direction that Bella went. He was about to call it a night and head on home. "Fuck." He growls out and takes off after her yet again. It didn't take very long as Derek heard her yelp out. He followed the sound and Derek flinched as she frantically was fighting to break free from a wolf trap.  
"Stop!" She growled at him and snapped at his hand as he reached for the trap.

"That's enough!"

She shut her eyes again and softly whimpered. Derek pried her paw free from the trap.

"Shit…" He uttered seeing it broke her paw.

Bella backed away as he went to scoop her up.

"You want my help or not?!"

Derek picked her up and carried her to the Hale house.

Once they got there he lay her down.

"It'll heal just give it time."

Derek swallowed back as tears formed in her eyes. He snapped her paw back so it'd heal faster. She whined softly and backed up against the wall. She curled up into a ball and panted. Bella had never been as scared as she was now and she'd literally faced death. Derek sits down against one of the wooden pillars of the house. Keeping his distance so she doesn't feel threatened. He transforms back, but keeps his eyes on her. The house was still in the process of being remodeled so there was wooden chips and dirt everywhere. He knew it was a good place to hide her until morning. He was still trying to grasp all this himself. It didn't help this ridiculous pull he had towards her. He hated it! She was becoming nothing more than a pain in the ass. Then again it wasn't even her fault and he knew that. He shook his head thinking back to everything Peter had said. Everything he'd done to this girl. He truly was a monster and every which way. Peter Hale was sick! But dead! Derek thought about Scott McCall and how relieved he'd probably be to hear the news himself. They should have taken him out of existence awhile back. If they had… Derek kept his eyes glued onto Bella. He thought of the irony. She literally was shoved right into the life that Scott McCall had tried desperately to get away from.

Then the one person he didn't want to enter his mind did. He growled under his breath. Paige… He remembered all too well how that turned out. All the more reason he felt the need to keep Bella protected. The females could be somewhat more aggressive, but they were also quicker to bite the fucking dust. He cleared his throat.

"I suppose you want to know what's happening to you?"

She blinked a couple times.

Derek begins to tell her whatever he can think of. How she will change every full moon. That she won't be able to control her transformations at first until she learns how to control her emotions. He even goes into her abilities and how she must be careful around others. Even when she's not in her transformation she's a threat to others as she will be stronger, faster, and more agile than most humans. He goes into her senses and how to use them. Eventually Bella falls asleep. Derek calls Stiles and paces the living room looking back to Bella every now and then.

"I found her."  
"Please tell me she's alive." Stiles says with slight panic to his voice.

Derek sighs with agitation.  
"Oh she's alive alright."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you'll find out soon enough. Just keep the cop distracted. She can't come out until sun up."

"Wait…" Derek hangs up before Stiles can finish his thought.

Derek crouched over Bella and tossed his phone over on a table. He curiously ran his fingers along the black fur resembling the claw marks. He didn't understand why those were there. It wasn't until sunrise, when he had his answer. Derek shields his eyes from the sun as it cascaded throughout the house. Before him was Bella and she was stark naked. Derek crawled towards her seeing the scars along her back. His fingers ran along the scars. Bella tiredly rolled over. Her breasts and sex were now exposed. Bella blinked a few times looking confused. She reached to her forehead as her head pounded.

"Derek?"

He nodded and grabbed her one of his shirts. Bella's eyes widen as she looked down to see she was naked. Nevertheless, Derek didn't even bother to turn his head.

"Do you mind?!"

He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Not at all."

Her jaw dropped and she quickly put his shirt on. Bella came to her feet and looked around.

"Where are we?"  
"My house."

"You live here?"

"No. It's in the process of being remodeled. I have an apartment back in town."

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose as last night flashed throughout her mind. Derek stepped towards her. He place his hands on her shoulders and was about to say something. The door however was busted down.

"DAD?!"

Derek rolled his eyes and half laughed with agitation. Cops had the place surrounded.

"Get your god damn hands off my daughter!"

Charlie reached out for Bella. Bella gave Derek an apologetic glance. Charlie promptly made his way over with a gun aimed right for Derek.  
"Dad, it's not what you think. Lower the gun!"  
"The hell I will! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

"DAD, STOP IT!"

Derek already knew what he was thinking. From the looks of things Derek just deflowered the cop's precious angel. Charlie shoved Bella towards Stiles uncle and fellow officers outside.

"He didn't do anything wrong!"

Charlie ignores her and walks right up to Derek.

"I'm reading you your rights and will be pressing charges." Bella gasps out as Charlie slams Derek against the wall and begins to read him his rights and handcuffs him.  
"OH MY GOD! DAD, KNOCK IT OFF!"  
"You're 16 Bella! You have no business being with this man!"

"17 dad and you're so wrong!"

"No your 16!"  
"Dad, I'm 17 dammit! Perfectly legal age! I just had a birthday remember? And Jesus we didn't sleep together! I'M STILL A VIRGIN!" Her entire face lights up and she quickly covers her mouth as the entire police force was looking upon her. Derek cocked a brow at this as well.

Stiles father winced not just for her but Charlie's sake.

"Leave him alone! Just take off the cuffs! He didn't do anything!"

"Then where the hell have you been the last two days?! Why are you only wearing a god damn shirt?!"

"Just call them off. Let's go home and I'll explain. But leave him out of this!"

Charlie curses under his breath and releases Derek.

"I'm sorry!" Bella calls out as she's being dragged away.

Derek didn't even react. Once they were out of the house he slammed the door shut. He took a table and threw it across the room.

 

"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?!"

The other officers including Sheriff Stilinski glanced towards Charlie's office every once in a while as the two continued to fight.

"YOU'RE TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT MAN! I MEAN IT BELLA! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AROUND HIM AGAIN!"

"WE'RE NOT DATING! AND IT'S SO NOT LIKE THAT! He was helping me! If it wasn't for him God knows what would have happened to me!"

Charlie slams his fist on the table.

"Let me guess this is Forks all over again and you're going to start lying again. LOOK WHERE THAT GOT US!"

"I haven't lied to you!" Tears streamed down her face.

"And I wouldn't worry about Derek. After the stunt you just pulled, he'll never want anything to do with me."  
"GOOD! HE'S A GROWN ASS MAN AND HAS NO BUSINESS HANGING AROUND SOME TEENAGE GIRL."  
"He's not that much older than me! And don't I get to be the one that decides who I associate with and not."  
"As long as you're under my roof? NO!"

Bella body began to feel funny. She reached to her gut and panic set in. Bella hurriedly rushed out of her father's office. She headed straight home and locked herself in the bathroom. Bella looked in the mirror doing her best to fight it.

 

"Um…" Stiles looks behind Derek as if expecting someone else.

Derek rolled his eyes and welcomed himself inside.

"Do come in!"

Once Stiles pulls the door shut, Derek grabs ahold of him and lifts him off the ground.

"You were supposed to get him off my trail!"

Stiles eyes widen in surprise.

"Um… oops."  
"OOPS?!" Derek barks.

"That's a pretty BIG OOPS STILINSKI!"

"I thought I had him off your trail."  
"Well you failed! EPICALLY, I might add!"

Derek drops him where he stands and Stiles staggers back.

"I need you to look after her!"

"Say what now?"

"She's going to need all the help she can get and thanks to you! Her father's not going to let me anywhere near her!"

"UM I'm afraid I don't understand."

"He thinks…" Derek makes odd face and runs his fingers through his midnight locks.

"He thinks we're sleeping together."

Stiles breaks into laughter.

"Oh shit."

Stiles looks to Derek curiously.

"Are you?"

Derek cuts him a go to hell glance.

Stiles raises his hands in defense.

"So I take that as a no. Besides she's way out of your league."

Derek raises a brow on this.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh yeah she's like way hot! Even I'm not stupid enough to try it. That and I don't want the awkwardness of being the third wheel, if you two were. But clearly, you're not so… we're good."

"And what if I was to date her?" He questions with scorn in his voice.  
"Guess it doesn't matter you don't see anything in her so."

"I never said that!' Derek says with a extremely defensive tone.

Stiles rears back and looks to Derek.  
"Holy shit! You like… you like her don't you?!"

"Shut it!"

Stiles laughs.

"You like the new girl!"

"I SAID FOR YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Actually, you said shut up, you never said the actual words…"

Derek grabs him again and slams him back with one arm.

"Wait, does this mean you want me?!"

Derek growls out and his eyes flicker.

"Point taken… shutting it." Stiles says and pats Derek on the arm.

"Good choice."  
"Thanks!"

Derek nods and releases him.

"Like I said! She's your responsibility now! Don't let me down. You wouldn't want to do that."

"Are you going to explain any of this to me?"

Derek smirks with his back turned to Stiles.

"You'll find out soon enough."

At this Derek leaves and Stiles is left stunned wondering what's going on.

#FamilyReunion

#TastingTheRainbow

#PussyLovers

#DerekDerek

#RightToRemainSilent

#ArrestingDevelopment1&2


	3. Chapter 3 Denial

Chapter 3

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. Read and then review.

Bella gasps out as she was pressed up against the lockers. He growled out and lifted her leg up as he heatedly kissed her. His hands ran up her skirt and along her panties. She could feel his fingers running along her slit. 

"Derek…" 

Bella shot up and looked to see where her own hand was. She quickly moved it and blushed upon herself in thought. Bella looked around the room and took in a breath. She then pulled her pillow over her face and groaned out.

"Dammit!"

Her pillow flew across the room as she tossed it about. Bella quickly rushed off to the bathroom and washed her face down with cold water. She then looked into the mirror.

"Yes it's perfectly normal to have sex dreams about the nephew of a deranged man aka werewolf; one that would have turned you into his mate and minion if he had the chance. A nephew in which killed his uncle and gained his alpha status, a guy that apparently is your alpha now. What is wrong with me?! Why aren't I more freaked out about all this?! THIS ISN'T FUCKING NORMAL?!"

Bella and Charlie were currently on no speaking terms. He didn't even question her anymore about what really took place. In fact he ignored her. He went right on to bed once he got home. Which rather hurt, but Bella wasn't going out her way to tell him the truth either. She'd stayed in her room all day. Even after everything they faced, she feared his reaction. Especially, since her father once said uttered something about how there was no place in this world for vampires or shifters. She could only imagine what he'd think about his daughter being a damn werewolf.

Bella decided to try and calm her nerves by taking a shower. That's when she truly took notice of how her body had changed as well. Her breasts were fuller and she was curvier.

"What the…" She squeezed her breast together and her jaw dropped in sheer amazement.

After her shower she rushed back to her room and held up one of her bras. She curiously place it on and it was entirely too tight and her breast were popping out of it.

"Shit! What am I going to wear?!" She dug through her drawers as if magically hoping that a bigger bra would appear.

Bella put Derek's shirt back on and one of her heavier jackets. She zipped it up trying to hide the fact she wasn't wearing a bra. Bella grabbed her purse and keys then snuck out of the window. She had to hit one of the 24 hour stores to get her at least a few clothes that would fit her. Bella pushed her truck out towards the highway so Charlie wouldn't hear it starting. Once she got it there she climbed in and started the truck.

On her way out of the store she froze seeing Derek leaning against her truck with his arms folded about his chest. She took back a breath and started towards the truck again.

"I take it you figured out the growth spurt part on your own?"

Bella's eyes widen and Derek grinned.

"That's personal, don't you think!?"  
He shrugs and peeks into her bags.

"Stop that!"

She jerks her shopping bags back and places them behind her back.

"So … why are you here?"  
"I could sense you. That only made me realize something."  
"What's that?"  
"Well two thing's actually."

Bella gazes upon him curiously.

"One is that you accepted me as your alpha."

"Accepted?"  
He nods.  
"Weren't you already? I thought we didn't have a choice."

"I have to be accepting of you first. Then you accept me in return."

"So was there some sort of test or something?"

He shrugs.  
"In a way."

"And Jackson?"  
"He's not accepted me as his alpha, which could prove to be a problem on his behalf if he happens to get out of hand."

"Ok so you're my alpha on mutual grounds."

Derek nods looking to be in thought.

"And what was the second thing?"  
"You tell me."

She looks to him oddly.  
"I'm afraid you've lost me. You're the one that said you had two things to tell me."  
"I never stated was going to mention what they both were. I merely mentioned that I'd come into realization about something."

"Well obviously I'm not all that smart. So you're going to have to spell it out for me in simple terms. Make sure to speak slow and loud so I can understand."

He lifts his brows on this.

"Ok then. WAS… SOMEONE…. THINKING OR DREAMING… ABOUT…. SEX?!"

Bella's jaw drops and she quickly covers his mouth.

"What the fuck, Derek?!"

He wiggled his brows as she had him pinned against her truck.

"How'd you… why…" She growls out and looks around.  
"You're not denying it?"

"Dammit Derek, are you going to know everything about me now?!"  
"Pretty much."  
Her face blushed over and became heated.

"I can't believe this. How would you know I was having sex dreams about you?" She whispers looking embarrassed as she covered her face.  
Derek's eyes widen in complete astonishment and he swallowed back.

"You're dreaming about me?" He asked as if in a state of shock.  
Bella quickly moved her hands. She gasped out realizing he hadn't a clue they were about him until now. Derek was struck stupid and Bella quickly got into her truck and peeled out of the parking lot. Tears of complete humiliation streamed down her face. Bella was so upset with herself she had to pull over before making it home all the way. She wiped her eyes and hit at her steering wheel.

Derek was still stuck in the parking lot in a trance. He wasn't expecting that at all. In fact he was slightly jealous and wondered who it was she was dreaming about. Bella was too young he told himself. Yeah 17 was the legal age, but she still had a year and half of school left. Her father was a damn cop that already tried to have him arrested, even had a damn gun pointed at him. Being her alpha only seemed to add to the conflict of interest. Derek pinched his eyes shut; knowing there was nothing he could do to stop this. He was already sensed it and knew what the pull he was feeling. No matter how much he tried to deny it. He knew he was fucked!

 

Bella got up for school that Monday morning. Charlie was already at the station. Bella grabbed her backpack and headed out the door skipping breakfast. It wasn't until Bella got to her locker after she arrived at school that she saw the cellphone in her backpack. There was a sticky note on it.

Don't question it. Just answer when I call or text so I know you're alive kid. –Dad. That was another thing they had argued about in his office. How she wasn't answering his calls or text. She had to explain her reason for that as well. Once he realized why he didn't question it. He let it go.

"Sup!" Bella turned to Stiles and shrugged.

"That seems like a loaded question at the moment."

"Huh."  
She nods and shuts her locker. They head onto class. Like Derek warned everything was loud and annoying at first. Her head was pounding as she could make out voices in the hallway and in the surrounding classes. She could even hear Allison and Lydia whispering to one another. Bella however was handling it a lot better that Jackson. Bella looked over and his eyes were bloodshot and he looked as though he was about to lose his shit. She wondered if she was somehow calmer because of Derek. She blushed in thought and prayed she didn't see him anytime soon. She still couldn't believe what a fool she'd made out of herself. Such the typical high school thing to do as well, Bella could only imagine just how immature Derek thought she was now.

Jackson was gripping his desk and Bella noticed his claws were out.

"Jackson…" She whispered in warning.

He sneered upon her.

"Um ok…"

"How are you doing it?" He growled under his breath.

"It's not easy that's for damn sure." She whispers in return.

"It might help if you accept Derek." She hints.

"I follow no one."

"Funny, you were all up in arms about following Peter."

"You know why…"  
"Yeah about that… just how stupid can you be? You were no better than he was."

Jackson's nails dug into the table. Bella feared he'd reveal himself. In return she could very well get herself into trouble if it arose. She looked around with concern. Jackson ended up leaving just as the bell rang. Bella sighed as she herself was struggling to keep her emotions in check. After surviving her first class Bella went to her locker as usual. Only she had to go to the bathroom before her next class. Bella was heading that direction as she got yanked into the men's bathroom. The door was locked. Jackson had both hands against the door.

"Show me how!"

"How what?!"  
"You know what!" He barks.

His eyes flickered and his canines grew as his body began to morph.

"Calm down."

"I CAN'T!"

He breathes her in and his eyes roll back.

"Don't even think about it. Do you not remember nearly losing your balls the first time?"

He slams his hand against the door. Bella's breathing becomes heavy as he continues to test her patience.

"Back up." She warns through gritted teeth.

"You want me to help. Then back the fuck up."

He nods and heads over to the sinks. Bella wrinkled her nose at the over potent smell of urine and urinal cakes. She turned around however and Jackson had taken off his shirt.

"You're kidding me right?"

"It would calm me down! Dammit you're part of the problem!"  
"Totally NOT what I was referring to and too damn bad suck it up. You and I? Never going to happen."

Bella sighs as the tardy bell for their next class rings.

"Look, we could just be there for each other…" He hints and starts to undo his pants.

He smirks.

"If you see what I'm packing; I'm sure you'll change your mind."

"And I heard that steroids reduce your size." She smarts in return.

He looks towards the door and nods towards her.

"Come on just real quick."

She rolls her eyes.

"Ok fine."

He raises his brows on this. Bella sits down her backpack and books. Jackson eagerly strips down. She nods as if in approval.

"You're right… Not bad Jackson!"

He grins egotistically.

"Close your eyes."

"What? That's not fair! I should get to see you too!"

"And you will… Jackson, I've never done this before." She says pulling her best innocent expression.

"You really are a virgin?"

"Well yeah… So do you mind closing your eyes just long enough for me to get ready? Please tell me you have condoms."

Jackson reaches over and digs into his pants. She smiles as he hands her a condom.

"Cool, now shut your eyes. I'll help you get this on once I'm done."

He sighs and shuts his eyes.

"No opening them until I say. You can look when I'm done."

Bella hurriedly begins to stuff all his clothes into her backpack. She couldn't believe she was doing this. But the bastard had it coming!

"No peeking. I'm almost done."

Bella quietly unlocks the door and promptly makes her escape.

"…dumbass…"

 

Bella fought throughout the day to keep herself in check. Her anger though kept peeking every now and then. She kept her head down. She also did her best to keep to herself for the most part. Even during lunch she just sat there afraid to even move or talk. Her senses were off the charts the cafeteria food made her nauseas. Everyone was talking and it only added to her stress level it was echo sounding and loud. She couldn't even endure the entire 30 minute lunch period. Bella headed outside and made her way to the lacrosse field to get some fresh air.

Stiles decidedly followed her out but discreetly and kept his distance. He lifted his eyes however towards the field as he saw Jackson grab Bella and pull her into the locker room. He took off running. He entered the locker room just in time to see Jackson push Bella against the lockers and they all began to fall back with a domino effect. Stiles jaw dropped as Bella quickly hopped back up her eyes glowed like that of Scott McCall's.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Stiles shouted as Bella grabbed Jackson by the throat and drove him into one of the sinks.

Water began to shoot all over the place. Both were taking transformation and Stiles backed up in utter shock. Jackson and Bella became soaked as they rolled about the locker room floor beating the shit out of one another. The realization hit Stiles like a fist to the face.

"You've got to be kidding me." He uttered knowing damn well why Derek was depending on him to help Bella through this.  
"Again? REALLY?! COULDN'T YOU JUST BE NORMAL?!" Stiles scolded and pointed a finger upon Bella.

She cut him a puzzled look but kept up the fight.

The door flew open and a growl filled the entire locker room.

"Yep, that's about what I thought. Perfect. Just wonderful! You just had to go and turn her?!"

Derek ignores Stiles and yanks Bella off Jackson. He gently sits her down on one of the benches. However he picks Jackson up and slams him up against the wall. The tile cracked on the impact.

"Did I not warn you?"

"She had it coming! She's a fucking TEASE!"

Bella made this wolfly snickering sound. Stiles cocked a brow at this.  
"Whoa, did you just laugh?"

Derek looked her way now as well. Jackson shoved Derek back against another set of lockers. Bella quickly leaped onto Stiles knocking him out of harm's way.

"Um… Thanks?" She nodded and he awkwardly reached out and petted her head.

"You're kind of cute… for a dog." Bella growled under her breath.

"What? What'd I say?"

Jackson rushed out the back door.

"Aren't you going after him?"  
"Not much I can do on school grounds. I need to catch him elsewhere and on my own terms."  
Derek approached Bella and hunkered down.

"You can switch back now."

She shook her head and growled. Derek sighed with frustration.  
"Now Bella!"

Bella furiously knocked Derek back and barked in his face. Derek barked more ferociously in return.

She whimpered out and Stiles's jaw dropped as she began to morph back. Bella was hovered over Derek now in the buff. Stiles quickly averted his eyes, but not before stealing one more glance.

Derek caught this and sneered upon him cutting Stiles a look of warning. Derek's hands were on her ass and her breasts her right in his face. Derek quickly rolled her over with a raging hard on pressed against her. Stiles felt around for whatever clothes he could find and reached back handing them over.

"Leave us." Derek demanded.

Stiles sighed.

"You do realize I'm not a werewolf. Like I get that you're alpha and all but."  
"Stiles…"

"Hey you're the one that told me to watch after her."

"OUT!"

Stiles rushed out the door.

"You don't have to talk that way to him you know. And I don't need looking after either!"

Derek's eyes were still red even though he'd transformed back. He eyed her as she scrambled about getting dressed.

"Do you insist on staring?"

"Maybe, I like the view." He says with a shrug.

Bella shakes her head in disbelief as she zips her pants up.

"So it seems you have explaining to do."

"It's Jackson, what else is there to say?"  
"What's this he says about being a tease?"

Bella tried not to smile but couldn't help herself.  
"So he got a taste of his own medicine? He's an asshole and deserves whatever he has coming to him!"

"You don't need to be adding to the situation! Next time you let me handle it!" Derek says pointing directly upon her.

"Well gee dad I'm sorry. I'll do better next time!"

Derek shakes his head.

"Don't patronize me."

"Then don't set yourself up!"

"Are you always this…"  
"This…?" She questions with an innocent tone.

He narrows his eyes looking to be in thought.

"Tell me Bella, are you still having dreams?"  
Bella looked upon him with shock and embarrassment. Derek backs her up against one of the shower walls. Derek's lips grazed against hers.

"Back to class." He ordered in a whisper.

At this Derek walked away. Bella just stood there wondering if that just really happened or if she was dreaming again.

At the end of the day Stiles pulled Bella to the side.

"I think we need to get together this weekend. There are some things you need to know."

"Um ok."

"And apparently some I need to know."

She looked to the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry Stiles… " She looks around apprehensively.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?"

He sort of laughs.  
"Believe it or not, this isn't my first rodeo."

She looks to him completely puzzled.

"I think it's time you learned about Scott McCall. It might help you."  
"Who?"

Stiles grins.

"Like I said. This weekend I'll swing by and pick you up around noon sometime."

"Shouldn't you be totally freaked and running for the hills."  
"Who says I'm not. And I'm already in the hills, Beacon Hills that is."  
Stiles waves her off as he gets into his jeep. She wasn't sure how to feel about that or any of this. To her surprise Charlie was home when she got there. They nodded towards one another which was something for them lately anyhow. Bella cleared her throat as she set her backpack down at the dining room table.

"Thanks…"

Charlie looked over from the couch.

"For?"  
"The phone.

"You needed a phone and I don't want you dipping into your savings."

Bella nodded.

"So how's school going?"

"It's going."

Bella started her homework at the table. Something she doesn't normally do. She usually goes to her room.

"Work?"

"About the same."

"Do you work tonight?"

"Graveyard shift."

"You want some supper before you go?"

"Do you mind?"

"Nope." Bella imagined he was dying for a home cook meal considering he had been working a lot of night shifts. He'd grown spoiled to her meals back in Forks.

Bella and Charlie finally broke through that awkward faze. Something that was rare. They hardly ever fought or got mad at one another. However ever since what took place in Forks, there was tension between the two. Both shared the same issue… They wanted to keep the other protected at all cost. It was this night too that things finally began to hit. She'd been on such a high about her new transformation, Peter, Jackson, and Derek even. She hadn't time to come down off it. Bella tried distracting herself by watching a movie, listening to music, even tried reading a book.

The book ended up across the room with her mirror shattering.

She thought about what Peter said about her entire life in Forks being one big lie and game he'd set up. Then her fears set in about what this all truly meant. What was in the future for a werewolf? Why did she look so different from that of Peter, Derek, and Jackson? She cringed when she thought about Peter's monstrous form. It was so different from that of Derek and Jackson. Bella gritted her teeth and pulled at her hair as it all came crashing down.

Bella…

Bella froze for a moment and wiped her eyes.

Bella…

"Derek?" She questioned in wonder.

It felt weird she was hearing it in her head. Like he was calling to her. Bella grabbed her jacket and headed outside. There was a chill in the air and the leaves around her picked up as a breeze pass by. Bella stopped wondering which direction to go.  
Bella 

Her eyes flickered and she caught a whiff of his scent through the breeze. That felt weird to her. It smelled like the shirt he'd given her. Only there was some sort of odd feeling behind it, she couldn't quite detect what it was.

Bella walked through the woods following Derek's scent. It wasn't easy she kept losing concentration and she'd have to pick up on his scent all over again. Once it got heavier she picked up the pace. Derek leaped down from a tree as she circled a particular area.

"Not bad, but you could have managed to be a lot faster. What if I really needed you?"  
"Something tells me you can handle yourself just fine."

He shrugs.

"So how many are there?"  
"How many what?"

"Pack members."

He nods at this.

"Well for now it's just you."

She looks to him oddly.

"That's not really a pack."

"Are you questioning my alpha techniques?"

She shrugs in return.

"Maybe, I wasn't aware I was following a lone wolf. Then again I wasn't even aware you were a damn werewolf! So…"

"I had two other members' but shit rather hit the fan and they wanted out. Long story… So yeah it's just the two of us. Jackson won't be joining us after all, even if he decides he wants in."

"This is so weird."

"You'll get used to it. It grows on you and soon enough you forget you were ever human."

"I'm not so sure that's a good thing."  
"It depends on what your life was like before and after."

"So… Peter…"

Derek takes in a breath.

"Peter Hale was my uncle and the only thing we truly share is a last name. Don't even think for a second I'm anything like him. I've sensed it within you. Especially when you saw that I'd taken the alpha status. That's why you ran isn't it? You feared I'd become something like him?"

Bella lowered her head a bit. Derek lifted her chin.  
"I might be a monster in some ways. I'm not going to stand here and feed you full of shit. I'm no fucking Scott McCall and I tend to do things the way I see fit. I don't let anyone else tell me otherwise as to why I choose to lead rather than follow."  
"What if I got all into this woman's power business and wanted out to create my own pack?"  
Derek broke into a smile.  
"You have to become an alpha first. But it's not exactly unheard of for a woman to lead a pack. It's rare, but not unheard of. But that's where we would have a problem."  
"And why's that?"  
"Like I said I don't follow anyone."  
"So what's that have to do with me leading my own pack?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"See what?"

Bella traces back to what Derek had said. That name again.

"Derek?"  
"Hm?"  
"Who's is Scott McCall?"  
Derek's eyes became red and he inhaled the air. Bella gasped back as he grabbed hold of her and looked around the forest. Derek bounded into a tree and covered her mouth as he looked below. Bella saw a group of people walk past. They each carried a rifle of some kind. Once they moved out of the area, Derek dropped his hand.

"Who were they?"

"Hunters."

"Why would we be scared of hunters and why are they hunting at night?"

"Those aren't your typical Bambi hunters Bella. Those guys mean business. They're after us."

"Well that sounds fun." Bella sarcastically comments.

"They must be passing through. I didn't recognize any of them."

Bella half laughs and leans against the tree. Derek looked to see she had her eyes closed.

"I think I better get home now."

"I'll walk with you."  
"You don't have to do that."  
He doesn't comment and leaps down, motioning for her to drop down.

"I can't jump that far."

"Yes you can. It's time you learn just what all you're capable of."  
Bella nervously looks down.

"And if I break my legs?"  
"Then that's twice the luck!"

"You have a really dark sense of humor you know that?!"

Derek shrugs and Bella closes her eyes as if coming off a high dive for the first time. They fly open as she landed. She looked back to the tree and back to Derek.  
"Ok that was actually pretty cool."

Derek stops just before the get to the house.

"He's at work." She hints.

He looks over towards the police station. At this he continues to follow Bella to the house. Bella unlocks the door and Derek takes it upon himself to follow her inside.

"That brave huh?"

"More like curious."

He looks around.

"So where do you hide out?"

Bella points towards the stairs and to the room to the right.

"Derek!" He takes off that direction.

Bella chases after him. She hears him chuckling.

"What's your deal with purple?"

She sighs.

"It's not me. It's my dad actually. He insists purple is my favorite color."

"It isn't?"  
Bella shrugs.

"I just haven't had the heart to tell him. Everything he ever gets me is purple."  
Derek looks around.

"Definitely your room." He says taking in the scent and finding himself aroused.

Bella blushes as he looks towards the bed.

"So what is your favorite color?"

"Don't really have one."

He nods and plops down on her bed. He crosses his legs and places his hands behind his neck.

"So about these dreams."  
"OH my god! I knew it!"

Derek looks to the ceiling.

"Don't you think I have the right to know what's going on, if I'm in them? I mean, how do I know what you mean exactly; when you say you're having sex dreams about me?"

"Maybe I'm having dreams where you're off to a corner jerking off. Or perhaps you and Stiles are going at it..."

Derek rolls over and shakes his head.

"Now I see why you and Stiles get along so well."  
"Why has Stiles also admitted to having sex dreams about you?"

"Did I ever mention how funny you are?"

"No."  
"Clearly for a very good reason."

"Wow was that like a joke?"  
"No. It was a fact."

"You just love to give me a hard time don't you?!"

"I just want to know what I'm doing in these dreams."

Derek however shot up sensing her. Her face was flushed over and she turned away from him.

"Bella?"

"I think you should go. It's late and I have school tomorrow."  
Derek came to his feet and put a hand along her shoulder.

"What is it?"

Bella turns around and shoves him back.

"Just go."

"I knew it! You are sensing it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Sure you don't! Why else are we BOTH having these dreams! Why would I keep feeling this annoying pull towards you?! NO MATTER HOW FUCKING MUCH I TRY TO TURN MY BACK TO YOU, I CAN'T! I CAN'T STAND IT! IT'S IRRITATING AS HELL!"

He shouts as he backs her up against the wall.

"I want you to go." She pleaded, but he could sense her and knew it was a damn lie.

"Do you really?"  
"YES!"

Derek presses himself against her and eagerly kisses her. He grabbed a lock of her hair as he continued and pulled at. Bella moaned out and her eyes widened. Derek gazed upon her and Bella slapped him. He let out a soft growl and shook it off.

She pushed him off her.

"Just how long do you think you go?! It's in our nature! There's nothing either of us can do about it! It's going to happen, one way or another!"  
"No it's not! You're my alpha nothing more!"

Derek nods.

"Ok then."

Derek walks over to her window and raises it.

"I wonder just how long you can hold off. By the way you're in heat! That's only going to add to your desires. Good luck with that."

He crawls out of her window and Bella rushes over slamming it shut and locks it.

"In heat…? I'm not in heat!" She groans.

But reaches to her stomach already feeling it, Bella takes off to the bathroom.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

#ScottMcCall2

#TheDetector

#Stiles&DerekK.I.S.S.I.N.G

#FootInMouth


	4. Chapter 4 A Walking Contradiction

Chapter 4

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. Read and then review.

Bella shoots up covered in sweat. Her heart was racing and her body was in overdrive.

"Fucking Derek!" She growls and looks to the time.

The sex dreams were getting far more intense. Bella screams into her pillow with frustration.

She then rips the cord to the alarm out of the wall; only to rip out the entire wall socket.

"On COME ON!"

That was another thing Bella was noticing. Her being in heat not only made her feel somewhat friskier. She was even angrier than usual. She had no fucking patience. She cursed under her breath the entire time and made her way to the shower knowing there was no possible way she could sleep now. Bella got dressed once she was done. She put on a pair of black jeans, red Converse, a gray tank with a white over shirt. Bella put her hair in a ponytail and rushed downstairs. Something in her wanted to leave before she ran into her father. She just didn't want to deal with anyone.

Stiles had just parked as Bella parked beside him. She got out and slammed the door. He sighs remembering Scott's mood swings all too well.

"Top of the morning to ya!"

"Not now Stiles." She groans.  
"What's not now?"

"I said…" She grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"Not now!"

Stiles eyes widen. She looks to her hands and back to Stiles. Bella sighs.

"I'm sorry Stiles. I…" She sighs and straightens his shirt out.

"What's wrong with me?" She utters to herself.  
"Well you're part bitch for starters…" Stiles remarks.

She snaps him a look. He lets out a nervous laugh.

"Not that I was calling YOU a bitch…"

"Sure…"

"No for real I just meant in the…"

"Relax Stiles, I'm not going to eat you." She taunts darkly.

"Well that's some good news."

She smirks and takes off her shades once they're inside.

"Isn't it?"

"So we still on for Saturday?"  
She gasps back in a mocking matter.

"You mean like a date?"

Stiles looks upon her wide eyed.

"Do you want Derek to kill me?"

She rolls her eyes.  
"What would that have to do with Derek?"

"Well aren't you two… you know."  
"NO!"

"Um well ok."

"And he's fucking fooling himself if he thinks otherwise." She hisses.

Stiles eyes widen as she was bending to the door to her locker. He gently nudges her and nods towards the damage. Her jaw drops and she looks around as she discreetly bends it back.  
"So… huh…."  
She nods with a look of shock still about her face.

"Yep."

Bella puts her forehead against her locker once she shuts it.

"Ugh."

Today seemed to be a day or discoveries for Bella. Not only was Jackson thankfully a no show. She was no longer the klutz she once was. Staying on her own two feet was no longer a challenge. Things such as sports, running, lifting also came by rather naturally now. She went from one of the slowest runners to the top of their class. Bella went from junior varsity volleyball to varsity. All of this felt so strange to her. It just came so naturally now she didn't even think about it. Everything about her mind and body itself seemed more alert. She wasn't the only one however to take notice. Allison and Lydia had also, but neither said a word just looked upon one another as if in silent conversation.

Bella made her way to the bleachers as she still had some time to kill before her next class. She decided to get a head start on her homework. She lifted her eyes however towards a ruckus off to the corner of the gym. Three senior boys were picking on a freshman. He was simply trying to get to his next class but they wouldn't let him pass. They kept shoving him back and laughing. Bella narrowed her eyes that direction. The boy kept asking nicely to let him pass that he was going to be late. They wouldn't listen. One of the guys decked him across the face and shoved him up against the wall. A soft growl escaped Bella's mouth and she came to her feet. She made her way off the bleachers. She walked over to the boys. Bella looked upon the freshman.

"You wouldn't happen to know where room 109 is, do you?" She asked the freshman.

He looked upon her with confusion. The boy even turned around seeing if there was anyone else around she could be talking to. Bella wasn't sure what came over her, but it came naturally. She smiled upon the boy. His eyes widened and he swallowed back. He nodded.

"Think you could show me?"  
"I can take you there!" One of the seniors called out.

She ignored him and kept her eyes locked onto the younger boy.

"I'm taking her!" The boy snapped in return.

Bella smiled.

"Awesome!"

The boy nodded and Bella began to follow him out.

"Hey you little shit. We're not done talking."

Bella and the boy ignored him.

"HEY! I said I could take you there!"

Once Bella and the boy stepped out Bella stopped him.  
"Oh shoot! I forgot something. I'll be right back. I'm so sorry!"

He smiled.

"I can wait."  
"Thanks!"

Bella headed back in only she quickly shut off all the lights.

"What the…?"

Before any of them knew what had hit them; each boy had been tossed about the gym. Not enough to really hurt them. Just enough to have each of them shitting their pants. Bella quickly turned the lights back on and rushed out of there before they could see who it was.

Afterword the freshman walked her on to class. Stiles caught this and looked to her oddly. Once they took their seats, Stiles leaned over.

"New boyfriend?"

She simply shrugged.

"I wasn't aware you were into jailbait."

"Really Stiles?"

"Yes, I really wasn't."

Something about that made Bella laugh.

Bella found herself surviving another day. She even managed to endure the horrific smell of the cafeteria food. After school she did her homework and made Charlie some dinner before he left for work. She did the dishes and laundry. Still Bella couldn't seem to settle down. Bella decided to go for a walk before bed hoping that would calm her down some. She felt anxious and couldn't get her body to relax.

"Bella…" She froze and snarled back.

Bella slowly turned around.

"Thank God, you're alright."

She shoots out a hand as he takes a step towards her.

"Not so fast. You just stay right there."

He looks upon her oddly and takes in a whiff of the air around them. She laughs as a few of the other Cullen's hop down from surrounding trees.

"Well this ought to be interesting." She utters.

She now found herself surrounded by Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie.

"Relax Bella, we're here to help."

"Are you now?"

"Bella, we thought you died!" Alice says with a quivery voice.

"I couldn't see you."  
"So you've been checking up on me?"

"Bella please, just let us explain."  
"Explain what? How you became Peter Hale's bitch."

They each look upon her in utter surprise.  
"That's right… I know."

Edward sighs.

"I'm sorry Bella. I…"  
"Oh you're sorry?" Bella half laughs.

"Sorry?! Sorry doesn't quite cut it for me! And just how the fuck do you think you're going to help me?!"  
She grits her teeth and points upon him.

"I don't want your help! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! ANY OF YOU!"

Her entire body now trembled. Her eyes flickered and Edward took notice and narrowed his eyes upon her.

"What happened to you Bella?"

"If you don't leave you might just find out! I can't hold it back much longer."  
Bella gasps out as Edward suddenly had her in his hold.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"I'm sorry Bella. I can't do that. It's the only way I can keep you protected."

The other Cullen's jump back in surprise as Bella managed to break free. She shoved him back and he actually staggered at the impact.

"Bella?" He questioned with confusion.

She continues to shove him about furiously.

"That's right Edward. I'm not the same girl you once knew. I'm not fucking defenseless. So you want to try me?! LET'S ROLL!"

She quickly transforms and the other Cullen's step back in utter shock. She slams Edward down and growls in his face.

"Bella!" Alice shouts.

"Ok that's enough of this shit."  
"ROSE!" Emmett shouts as she takes off.

Bella whimpers out as Rosalie had her by the nape of her neck now. She held her up and foolishly smiled upon Bella truly believing she had the upper hand. Bella swiftly jarred her body about breaking out of Rosalie's hold. Within seconds she had Rose pinned down. Bella snapped at Rose's face as Rosalie blocked her attempts.

Bella was picked up and tossed into a tree.

"I'm sorry. But I can't have you hurting my wife."

Emmett declares as he stands before Rosalie protectively. Bella scrambled back to all fours. She then shook her head upon Emmett and growled. Jasper sighs.

"Let's leave her be. That's what she wants. There's no need for all this."

Edward sighs.

"We have no choice… We're too late."  
"You can't be serious!" Alice hissed already seeing Edward's horrific plans for Bella.

Alice clung onto Jasper's arm.

"DON'T LET HIM DO THIS, PLEASE JASPER!" Alice shrieks out in a pleading matter.

"She'd be better off. I'm only sorry it got this far. This was never supposed to happen."

Edward looks back to Bella.

"I'm so sorry. But believe me when I say I'm doing you a favor. This is no way for you to live. I don't want this for you."

Bella tilted her head about as he stared her down.

"I love you Bella and I always will." She snarls back standing her ground.

Alice shrieks out as someone leaps down from one of the trees. They grab Edward and bring his body across their knee at great force.

"Heads or tails?" Derek inquires as he now held Edward by the roots of his hair with one hand and one of his legs with the other.

The Cullen's hiss out. Derek merely shrugs he drops Edward's bottom half. He then takes a zippo out from his pocket.

"Very well, I'll decide."

He tosses over the upper portion of Edward's body. He then burns the other part. They look upon Derek in absolute shock. Derek nods their way.  
"I'd leave."

They continue to stand there just staring at him.

"I see. You guys need some added encouragement."

He reaches over about to grab Alice. Jasper sneers upon him and yanks her back.

"You've made your point." Jasper says noticing Bella was standing beside Derek.

He could sense their bond and knew she sided with the werewolf. Jasper sighs at this but nods upon her respectfully.

"Let's go."

"But…"  
"NOW ROSE!" Emmett snaps as he roughly grabs her by the arm.

Once they're gone, Derek turns back towards Bella. She'd transformed back and was curled up trying to hide her nudity. Something that truly wouldn't matter soon. No matter how much she tried to push him away. It was there… All that was needed was confirming it. Derek needed to mark her as his. He breathed in her scent. She was still in heat and it was maddening. He bitterly grabbed her clothes and tossed them back. He wondered though how she did that without any trouble. He figured he'd have to talk her down again.

"I'd hurry…" He warns.

She rolls her eyes.

"Why? Are you going to act like all the others?"  
He turns back and faces her.

"I've had many opportunities already. I think we both know the answer to that. But I won't lie. The longer you deny me the harder it becomes to be the good guy. You're naked, in heat, and I already know you belong to me. You haven't any idea how dangerous that combination is. So if I were you I'd fucking get dressed before I decide to take matters into my own hands. I can only be patient for so long. Especially, when I see someone else attempting to take what belongs to me!"

"I don't belong to you or anyone else!"

Derek grits his teeth. He backs her up against a tree as she attempted to button her blouse. Derek takes it upon himself to button her up.

"No bra today?" He says taking notice.

"Not when I'm about to go to bed."  
He smirks at this and leans into her ear.

"I can sense you… Lie to yourself all you want. But I know the truth."

"You know nothing."  
"How about a little test?"

"Test?"

He nods and closes his eyes.

"You're mine Bella Swan…" He huskily declares in her ear.

"There's nothing you can do about it."

She gasps out as she felt him breathing her in.

"Hmmmmm…" He groaned already sensing it. Derek could smell her arousal. In fact every time he mentioned anything about her belonging to him this happened. Bella was in complete denial.

"Kiss goodnight then?"

Bella reversed the pin he had on her. She had one hand up against his chest. She leans in as if she were about to cave in. Derek thought his dick would rip out of his pants he was so fucking hard. But just as he had back in the locker room; Bella merely grazed his lips with her own.

"Go … fuck… yourself… Goodnight Derek Hale!"

She flips him off as she heads back home. Derek swallowed back in suffering. That only made his desires for Bella Swan ten times worse. All he could think about was making her his.

 

Bella hugged her father on the way out.

"Where you off to?"  
"Stiles's…"  
"Oh really?" Charlie said with rather alarming perked interest.

Bella narrowed her eyes on this.

"Um well yeah."

"That's cool. Great family there, the Stilkinskis. You two have fun!"

"Um sure dad. I'll see you later."

He nods. Bella exist the house as Stiles was twirling his keys about and leaning against his jeep.

Stiles opens the door for her and she climbs in.

"You hungry?"

"Sure, I could eat.

"Cool."

Stiles takes her to one of the local grills where he and his friends usually hang out. Once they get their drinks and burgers. Stiles clears his throat.

"So…" He looks around making sure they were safe from other wandering eyes and ears.

All the more reason he chose a corner booth.

"So?"  
He leans over the able a bit.

"How did you… you know… become…?"  
Bella sips at her drink before answering.

"Does the name Peter Hale ring a bell?"  
Stiles eyes widen.

"You're kidding…"

"Nope."

"I saw that Derek's eyes were… you know… so I thought he bit you."  
"No but he sure as hell acts like it often enough."

"Oh really?"

She nods with irritation.

"How so?"

"Well for starters he swears up and down we're like fated or something."  
"Derek?"

She nods.  
"Derek Hale?" He questions again in surprise.

"You actually mean the big bad wolf thinks he found his mate?"

She raises her brows on this as Stiles looked to be completely baffled by this news.

"Wow! I would have never thought.. He's always got this lone wolf attitude. That's crazy! I mean wow!"

"Yeah you already said that."

"I know it's just well. Wow…"  
"Stiles!"

"Right… Sorry!"

Bella chews on a fry bitterly.

"So are you?"  
"Am I what?"  
"His mate?!"

"NO!"

"Oh ok good."  
"Why?"  
Stiles leans back and nods towards the door.

"I imagine that could be very awkward if the circumstances were different, but seeing as how they aren't then…"

Bella turns back to see Derek entering the grill with another woman. She was tall, had long curly blond hair, and dressed to kill. She was Bella's exact opposite. This girl practically had a neon light attached to her ass that read SEX. She even wore red high heels.

"She's kind of hot." Stiles remarks.

Bella felt her entire face flushing over. She quickly turned back around.

"If you're into that sort of thing."

"Think Derek is?"

"I don't give a shit what he's into."

Stiles folds his arms about his chest studying Bella's body language. He grins.

"Oh I think you do."  
Bella rolls her eyes.

"You got it bad for Derek Hale."

Bella hurriedly reaches over the table and covers his mouth.

"Shut the hell up Stilinski."  
Once she releases her hold. He sighs.

"Well you certainly have his attitude."

Bella wasn't aware that Derek could pick up everything they were saying and could see her from where he was. Bella's hadn't learned to use her senses to their fullest ability; she wasn't aware just how much Derek could pick up. He hadn't expected her to be here. But he could smell her the moment that door opened. He could have gone elsewhere, but he found himself curious as to Bella's reaction. He could already sense her jealousy and confusion. The girl he was with was Erica Reyes; one of his old pack members. They had a bit of a fling back in the day but nothing really ever came of it. Derek often enough was merely using Erica. Erica had it bad for Derek and he used that to his advantage. Yeah there was some guilt about it now when he looks back on it. But what's done was done. His turn offs when it came to Erica were her needs to be the constant center of attention, she was a drama queen, and a little too obsessed with him at times. He thought of the irony however wishing Bella was infatuated with him. What he wouldn't give to have Bella throwing herself at him the way Erica does.

Even now Erica was twirling his hair with her fingers. It was annoying the living hell out of him. The only reason for this little gathering was so he could find out what some of the other packs were up to. Apparently she and Boyd (the other old pack member of Derek's) had joined a new pack. Erica was merely passing through. He knew however she was going to want a proper send off before she left. Something they normally did. Only this time he wasn't feeling it. That and he didn't want the risk of Bella finding out and him fucking up whatever chances he had with her. Even if she hadn't accepted him yet, Derek couldn't simply turn his back to what he knew was already there. It would feel as though he already cheated her. All the more reason he HATED this and found it to be a great nuisance. This need to do right by her! He sneered in thought and rolled his eyes.

"What's with you?" Erica asks.

She noticed how he kept directing his attention towards Stiles and the brunette he was sitting with him.

"Did Stiles get himself a new girl?"  
Derek found himself growling at this. The mere idea of Bella with anyone else had him riled up.

Erica looks to him oddly. She breathes in the air around them. Erica's eyes flickered in realization.

"Well I'll be damn… "

Derek's eyes dart towards Erica.

"She's one of us…" She whispers.

"Attitude is hardly the word for it. He's well he's…" Bella says with a wrinkled nose.

"Derek?"  
"Yeah he's… Derek."

Stiles laughs.

"He can be so…"

"Frightening?"

Bella raises her brows on this.

"Not quite the word I'm looking for."

"Dark, stiff, morbid?"

Bella breaks into laughter.

"Are you really that intimidated by him?"

Stiles shrugs and cuts Derek a look.

"How are you not?"

Bella sighs.

"Ok, I admit, he has his moments. But he's not all that bad. He can be so fucking arrogant and his humor I mean, can I even consider that humor? You never know when he's making a joke or plotting someone's demise. I mean he hardly even smiles."

"I'm going to go with the whole demise thing."

Bella thinks back to last night.

"I wouldn't put it past him."

She sips at her drink again.

"You know he can be sweet when he wants to be. I mean he did fix my truck after all and he didn't even know me then. Not to mention I'd be dead if it weren't for Derek. Then again it was his uncle after all that tried to turn me into his minion and mate."

Stiles eyes widened.

"Whoa really?"  
Bella nods and begins to tell him some of the story.

"Sick."  
Bella sighs but breaks into soft laughter.

"Seems to be a thing…. All the more reason at times I wish I could make myself dig women instead."

"Hell, I wish you could too!"

She looks to Stiles oddly.

"What? That be hot! There's hardly any hot lesbian chicks anymore."  
"And you would know this how? By your embarrassing porn collection back home?"  
"Why would I be embarrassed by that?"  
"You're right… letting the world know you still play five knuckle shuffle is by far less humiliating. What was I thinking?"  
Derek meanwhile covered his face with a menu. It kept all will not to die in laughter at some of the things he was overhearing.

"Ok fine. I'm guessing instead of porn; you have a life size cut out of Derek. Only he's got his shirt off and he's smiling."  
"Derek doesn't smile. If he does he's up to no good."  
Derek cocked a brow at this.

"But you're not denying that you have this."

"Don't need one."

Derek snaps a look her direction. Stiles notices the mischievous grin on her face.

"My dreams are real enough." She says in a playful seductive tone.

Stiles chokes back on his burger and hits at his chest.

"Oh Stiles, you're too easy."

Bella bites into her burger once she chews and swallows. She sips at her drink again.

"So…"  
"So?"

"Scott McMcall…." She reminds.

Stiles nods.

"Well are you prepared for some irony?"

She cuts him a puzzled look. Stiles wipes his face with a napkin and clears his throat. Bella listens with full on interest as Stiles tells the story of Scott McCall. A boy that was bitten by an alpha named Peter Hale. Once Stiles finishes his story, Bella merely nods.

"And you're telling me this guy ended up leaving town because of all this mess. That they targeted his mother as well."

He nods.

"Great…" She half laughs at the irony.

"Stiles, I'm here because of that very reason. My father…" She pinches her eyes shut for a moment.

Derek detected the overwhelming guilt and sadness that washed over her.

"Only I wasn't aware it was all a set up until I moved to Beacon Hills."  
Her hands ball up.

"Everything was one big set up. Every bit of my life back there was nothing more than one big lie. Stiles, I watched Derek rip my ex in half, literally, last night and I…" She swallows back.

"I got some sort of sick pleasure from it. I felt relieved… Happy even. Now what's that say about me?"

"That depends what was your ex like? Hell, what was your life like back in Forks?"

Bella begins her story now and Derek finds himself shutting Erica up just so he can hear for himself. Erica rolled her eyes bitterly and finished her food. After she's done she lifts her eyes toward Stiles.

"Only I move to Beacon Hills and find out everything was one big lie and set up by Peter Hale. He was building me up to become this perfect mate."

"Damn…"

"Stiles he almost killed my father. Charlie was in a coma for damn near three weeks! I couldn't even be there for him because I… I got attacked. Also Peter Hale's doing. So you see… No matter what my feelings are for Derek…."

Stiles raises his brows on this.

"Bella?"

She quickly wipes her eyes.

"He's just not what I need right now. I don't need any distractions. My main priority is keeping Charlie safe at all cost. If I hadn't had fallen for Edward… for everything Peter had set up…"

Stiles flinches realizing what she's saying.

"So you're killing whatever chances you could have for love, is that it?"  
"You're assuming Derek is capable of such feelings!" She damn near snaps.

"Trust me, he isn't! Even if he was, what's not to say that this is just another long haul of jokes at my expense? Just so a few years down the line; I have another man pointing the finger upon me and laughing about how easy that was. How much of a fool I am!"

She slams her hand on the table.

"So yeah Stiles… I'm done."  
"You can't do that to yourself."

She nods and scoots out of the booth.

"It's no more than I deserve. I won't be that girl again. I won't allow the ones I care about to be hurt because of my actions again. Peter was right about one thing. I was weak and pathetic. Well never again…"

Bella throws down a twenty.

"Later…"

Stiles leans back and watches as she heads out the door. Stiles noticed the look Derek was cutting him. He sighed.

"I take it you heard all that?"

Derek shrugs.

"So, do something about it."  
"And what would you suggest?"

Stiles rolls his eyes and comes to his feet.

"Try to be less… well… you know how people will say just be yourself?"

Derek nods.

"Yeah that rule doesn't so much apply to you. You need to be more…"  
"More what?" Derek says through gritted teeth.

Stiles lets out a nervous laugh.

"More… human…"  
"Human?" Derek utters with a look if distaste.

Erica sighs as if bored. She runs her hand along Derek's chest and starts kissing along his neck.

"And that's not going to help you by no means." He points to Erica.

Derek looks back toward Erica.

"We're done here."

She softly laughs as if he's joking. Derek places her hands into her lap.

"Go on now."  
"But I thought we were going back to your place?"

"So unfair…" Stiles gripes remembering how Erica had a crush on him at first; until the whole changing ordeal took place.

He only pretended not to know Erica out of curiosity on Bella's reaction to her. No Erica didn't even so much as look his way.

"Well you thought wrong."

Her jaw drops.

"You're turning me down?"  
Derek shrugs.

"It's the new girl isn't it?!"

Derek let's out a distinct alpha like sound that only she could detect. She nods gathering the warning she grabs her purse and rushes out of there.

"Sit." Derek demands looking towards Stiles.

"Um ok…"  
He sits and Derek sighs with great annoyance.

"Help me."

"You want me to help you?"

Derek curls his upper lip.

"Yes." He damn near growls.

"With?"

"Bella Swan."

"You do realize I'm still a virgin right?"

"Are you going to help me or not?! TELL ME HOW TO HELP HER!"

"Well for starters, have you ever once tried to comfort her during times of need or are you just going straight for the kill so to speak?"  
"Comfort?"

"Yeah, you know like actually being there. Just… you know… be there."  
"HOW?!" He says with impatience.  
Stiles pinches his eyes shut.

"This could be a long night."  
Derek punches at the table.

"JUST TELL ME!"

"OK, OK, GEEZ!"

 

Bella placed her book down as she heard someone tapping at her window. She made her way over and raised the window.

"Derek?"  
He nodded.

Bella sighed.

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"I don't know Derek. I…"

He leaps inside after all.

"Why even bother asking?"  
"I was trying to be polite."

He looks around as Bella closes the window back up.

"Well by all means I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Derek takes off his jacket and places it on her chair.

"Make yourself at home."

He nods and plops down on her bed. Bella pinches the bridge of her nose.  
"Really Derek?" She hisses.

"Shouldn't you be scoring with some blonde about now?"

He smirks at this.

"I could have…" He admits with a shrug.

"But wasn't in the mood.  
"You? You weren't in the mood? Since when? I thought your libido was 24/7?"

"It depends.."

"On?"

"The company."

He pats the area beside him and rolls over.

"Let me guess another one of your seduction techniques. What have you up your sleeve this time?"

He shows her that his sleeves are empty and shrugs. He pats the area yet again. Bella sighs and hesitantly makes her way over. They both eye one another as they were facing each other.

"I'm going to try something. Now can you just keep quiet? And no hitting!"

She goes to say something and he puts a single finger upon her lips.

"Shhhh…. Just shhh…"

Derek cupped her cheek and kissed her. He then brought her against his chest and simply held her. Bella went to try and talk again. He covered her mouth and held her tighter. Derek woke first realizing they'd fallen asleep. Bella was still across his chest. He gently rolled her over. She quietly moaned out as he did. He ran his fingers along the sexy strip of tummy she had exposed. He lifted his eyes towards Bella in surprise as he felt her fingers running through his hair.  
"Derek?" She whispered as if surprised he was still here.  
He nodded as she looked to the time.

"My dad will be home around 8."

It was currently 5 am. He doesn't comment. Instead he kisses her tummy and continues to kiss up along her chest, neck, and lips. Derek stopped to see she was crying. Guilt…Massive guilt. She truly felt she was wrong in having any sort of feelings or desires for Derek. Her emotions hit him powerfully. Bella covered her entire face. Bella didn't want to be doped all over again. She didn't want the risk of Charlie getting hurt or herself for that matter. She also loathed the fact that she was crying in front of fucking Derek Hale aka her damn alpha.

He uncovers her face and wipes her tears with his thumbs.  
"Come with me. I need to show you something."

He takes her hand and leads her to the Hale house. He takes her down to the basement.

"Just wait right there."

She nods but looks upon him peculiarly. Derek opens some sort of secret area. He shines a flashlight on the display before him. Bella's hand instantly clamped over her mouth and she staggered back.

"Friends of yours?  
Before her was the heads of Laurent and Victoria.

"You…?"  
He nods.

"This one was snooping around when you first came to Beacon Hills." He points to Laurent.

"And this one was stalking you and your father when you two were walking about the woods the other day."

She grimaced.

"I can't make you any promises about how no one will ever hurt you or your father Bella. But it's in my nature to protect you both. I will do whatever I can to honor that." He looks back towards the heads.

"So who are they?"

"Laurent and Victoria." She whispers.

He nods.

She looks towards him.

"Teach me."

He raises his brows on this.

"You're my alpha right?"

He nods with narrowed eyes.

"Then I want you to teach me how to kill these motherfuckers!"

He smirks.

"I'm sure I can manage that."

"I want to be able to protect my family and friends. I want to learn how to fight Derek! I'm so fucking tired of having my ass handed to me! I want to be the one they FEAR!"

Derek shut his eyes for a moment. He wasn't sure why that was exciting him, but it did. She meant every word she just said. He could feel it.

"Jackson's still out there somewhere. I haven't any idea if the Cullen's are now my friends or enemies. I have a shifter out there that would absolutely love to watch me die. Amongst God knows what! I want to be prepared for whatever comes my way."

Derek makes his way over.

"And what about me?"  
She looks to him in wonder.

"Are you prepared for me?'

He backs her up against one of the posts of the basement.

"You say you want me to train you?"

She nods and her breathing picks up.

"You're tired of people not being straight with you right? You want the truth right up front?"

Bella nods again.

"Then here it goes. How the fuck do you expect me to train you? All I can think about is FUCKING YOU! I WANT YOU SO FUCKING BAD IT'S UNREASONABLE! ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS MAKING YOU MINE SO NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE YOU! I GET THAT YOU FUCKING HATE THAT. YOU DON'T WANT ANYONE TO BE ABLE TO CLAIM YOU. YOU'RE ALL ABOUT THIS, I'M WOMAN HEAR ME ROAR BULLSHIT. WHICH I HAPPEN TO LIKE ABOUT YOU! I LIKE THAT YOU HAVE SOME GOD DAMN BALLS! BUT YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND THIS IS NOT GOING AWAY. I WANT YOU DAMMIT!" She gasps out as he punches at the wooden post behind her.

Bella grabs him by the collar of his shirt and kisses him. Derek growled into her mouth as he lifted her off the ground. He continued to kiss her as he carried her out of the basement. He pressed her up against one of the walls in the living room. Derek bucked his hips about as he kissed along her neck and nipped along it. Bella felt him throbbing even through his jeans.

"I'm not holding back. You're fucking mine!" He growls and his eyes glowed to that of alpha red. Derek placed her on the couch.

Derek literally shreds off her clothes. He attacks her breasts with his tongue and sucks on them as he undoes his jeans. A growl like moans vibrates against her nipples. Derek tore through his shirt. Bella ran her hands along his chest and biceps. He steps out of his shoes and jeans. As Derek crawls over her his eyes lock with hers.

"It's going to hurt like hell at first. If you feel the need to bite or claw then go for it. Whatever helps… This is your one fucking chance to back out… Once I start you won't be able to stop me. I'll be too far gone!" She closes her eyes for a moment preparing herself.

"I want to be yours Derek."

At this he growls as his dick got the message right away. She whimpered out as he drove his cock in as deep as he could go. Derek had a different approach then most men would with a virgin. He didn't stop. Once he felt her hymen bust he picked up the pace. He figured the best way to go about it for both their sakes was just to hurry. She was going to be in pain no matter what why prolong it? If he kept going he'd get closer to his climax a lot sooner. That wasn't the only issue with this. He was about to mark her that's what Derek truly meant by no stopping him. Once he began the ritual he'd be lost in the transition and he wouldn't be able to focus on anything else. His canines protruded and Bella cried out as his cock enlarged even more inside her; something that just naturally took place during his transformation.

He pulled at her hair as he bit down between her neck and shoulder. He quickly covered her mouth as she screamed out. Derek went even faster and harder. She literally milked his cock with each stroke he gave. Derek let out a howl as he came to a finish. As soon as he came off his sexual high. He eagerly kissed her. She clung onto him for dear life as pain still coursed below. She continued to whimper off and on. Derek came to his feet and scooped her up. She buried her face into his chest as he carried her to the lake. He stepped right in and lowered her down once he got within waist level. The cold water began to numb the pain as it hit. He swallowed back and gently took his hand along her sex. He didn't place any fingers inside or anything. He merely massaged it hoping to ease whatever he could. She took back a quivery breath and her body began to calm down. The pain was subsiding. Still, he continued to kiss along her neck and shoulders. The moon was reflecting in the lake and the stars were out. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and held her.

#BeingHuman

#LikeAVirgin

#HeadsOrTails

#BREAKMEOFFAPIECEOFTHATKITKATBARAKAEDWARDCULLEN


	5. Chapter 5 The Spiral

Chapter 5

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. Read and then review. To everyone asking what the hashtags are in this and the other TEEN WOLF story. They are just for fun. It's something they usually do at the beginning or end of the episodes. 

Derek pulled back the covers and gazed upon Bella's body. He swallowed back as he took his fingers and ran them down her arm, waist, and thigh. He couldn't get over how sexy she was and how much her body had blossomed. Derek kissed along her shoulder and the scars on her back. To his surprise Bella was smiling as she stretched out.

"Derek?" She uttered as if in disbelief.

She looked confused at first as she gathered where they were exactly. Bella didn't even remember how they got to her house. In fact she didn't remember much else after the lake. She figured she must've fallen asleep.

Derek caressed her cheek and kissed her. Only neither of them could pull away. Bella literally felt Derek swell up and he began to throb against her sex. Part of her though was apprehensive, remembering last night. Derek stopped and lifted his eyes towards her. She wasn't aware of how strong their mating bond would be. They'd be able to sense one another now, especially on Derek's behalf. He'd be able to read Bella now like an open book.

"It's not going to hurt." He expressed softly with somewhat of an egotistical smirk about him.

Bella narrowed her eyes on this. She let out a moan as he ground himself against her. He breathed in her arousal and Derek's eyes flickered for a moment. A low growl escaped his lips as he nuzzled against her neck. Derek's scent was all over her now. She officially belonged to him now. That had him beyond riled up. This would be a learning experience for Derek as well. He wasn't even quite sure how to go about having a mate. She was damn near his wife now at least in the nature of being part animal. In the werewolf sense she was. That felt odd to him. He'd never had this feeling before. Yet he found himself accepting it and for some reason more at ease.

Derek continued to warm her up to the idea. He rubbed himself against her until he could feel her wetness. He kept going until he eventually had her so wet, he slithered right on in. Bella gasped out in surprise. He sucked on her breasts as he began to stroke himself within her tight core. Bella wrapped her legs around him and Derek could feel her spreading even more. His cock went in even deeper.

"Derek…" She cried out in pleasure.

He tauntingly went slower. He wanted to see just how far he could push her. Derek nipped along her neck as he did this. He could feel her hips lifting off the bed as she fought for more friction. He cruelly forced her back down so she couldn't move.

"Derek!" She hissed in a scolding matter.

He softly chuckled. His eyes widen though as Bella managed to roll over. She was now on top and her tits were right in his face.

"…fuck…" He growled out.

Bella began to literally ride his cock. He feverishly sucked on her breasts. As much as he loved the way this felt. He wanted to get his point across that HE was alpha. So Derek rolled her back over and pinned her wrists down. He fucked her even harder. He slammed into her with everything he had. Bella's entire bed shook and the headboard repeatedly knocked against the wall.

"Come harder Bella I want to fucking feel it!"

Her eyes widened. But her body completely caved in to his demands. Derek's dick became saturated. At first he wasn't sure about the whole virgin thing. He felt a bit on edge about it and the fact that she was a good six years younger than he. But now he was on fire. That innocence only sparked his lust and drive. She was his to shape and mold when it came to sex. Derek was her only basis for comparison. He wanted to prove he was well worth the wait. While at the same time turn her into his personal sex craving slave. After all she was HIS mate. Something he didn't take lightly. Bella hadn't a clue what she was in for.

Bella once again tried to get the upper hand. He shook his head and pulled out. He positioned her to all fours. She was giving him the perfect kitty shot and he couldn't help himself. He wanted to see more so he placed a finger inside and fingered her. He'd spread her about every once in awhile getting to know his new home. She was so pink, warm, and inviting he couldn't help but to mount her. He knew he was going to have to work with her on who ran the show so to speak. She was too independent for her own good and forgetting who she was dealing with. But deep down Derek loved the challenge and found it a huge turn on. He liked how stubborn she could be. It showed she had a damn mind of her own and didn't let anyone fuck with her. That's the kind of mate Derek needed and wanted. She cried out his name once again. Derek's dick throbbed intensely. He needed to come for sometime, but had been holding back. He wanted Bella to have the full experience after her rough transition last night. Derek felt as though he damn near raped her. He hated that part but it was in their nature and part of the whole mating ritual. That was all over and done now. He'd planned to more than make it up to her. Derek gritted his teeth as he started to come.

He quickly pulled out and came across her ass. He reached over and grabbed a tissue from her nightstand and wiped her off. She rolled over once he was done. Derek watched as she reached out and pulled out a drawer. She took a birth control pill and shut the drawer back. He rather sighed in relief. That was why he pulled out. He was too far gone last night to even think about fucking protection. He rolled his eyes and plopped down on her bed.

Bella looked to him oddly.

"What?"  
"Nothing…"  
"So you always get moody after sex?"  
He smirks and folds his arms about his chest.

They both snapped to attention though as a car door slammed. Bella's eyes widened with alarm.

"Charlie…"

Bella hopped up as she heard the front door open. She grabbed Derek's clothes and tossed them into the closet. He reared back looking to her as if she'd lost her mind. Bella grabbed him by the arm as he took his time getting out of the bed. She shoved Derek into the closet.

"Really?" He hissed as she shut the door.

Her heart raced as she hurriedly put on her pjs and rushed back to the bed. Sure enough there was a knock at her door. Bella took in a breath and pretended as though she'd just waken.

"Yeah?" She called out.

"Can I come in?"  
"Um sure…" She said praying to god nothing of Derek's was left out.

She covered up and Charlie entered the room.

"Hey kid."

"Dad…"

"Did I wake you?"

She yawns.

"Late night." She says with a shrug.

"Look I won't keep ya. I just… Just be careful out there. It seems like some of the stuff we were dealing with back in Forks is here too."

Bella's heart rather jumped at this.

"How do you mean dad?"

"Bells hun, we found a couple of bodies last night, teenagers at that."

"Bodies?"

Charlie nods.

"Seems these things exist no matter where you go."  
"What kind of markings did they have?"

"Damn near like those shifters back in Forks. Only the shifters weren't killing innocent people."  
Charlie sighs.

"Just don't go out into the woods alone. I mean it Bells! No Red Riding Hood episodes here. I want you to be safe!"

Bella wanted to laugh at the irony of his comment.

"Red Riding Hood huh?"

"Yeah…"  
"Got it."  
Charlie goes to exit her room.

"Dad?"  
He freezes.

"What if…" She stops herself and bites on her lower lip.  
"What if what?"

"Nevermind. Get some rest dad."

"Something on your mind?"

"Nope, just tired that's all."

Charlie nods.

"Get some more sleep then. I'm about to hit the hay."

Charlie pulls her door shut as he exits the room. Bella waits until she hears her father's door shut. She then hops up and rushes over to the closet. Derek was sitting in corner of her closet fully dressed now. Looking annoyed as hell.

"Took you long enough."

"Would you rather have my father walk in and seeing you butt naked in my room?"  
He doesn't comment and comes to his feet. Bella gasped back as he gently pushed her up against the wall. Derek kissed her and hiked up one of her legs as he did. When he was done he lowered her leg back down and exited the closet. Derek headed for the window.

"I'll see you around."  
"I'll see you around?" She questions with a scowl.

Derek motions his head about with slight frustration. It'd been too long for him. He hadn't a clue how to act exactly. Any relationship he had since Paige was merely sexual and nothing much ever came of it. When it even got close the girl either ended up leaving town or dying on him. So yeah he was fucking lost as hell. He ran his fingers through his hair looking uncomfortable. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Nevermind. I'll see ya Derek."

"Well you can sense me right?" He says as if getting snippy.  
She looks to him oddly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well if you can sense me you already know how I feel. Don't go getting all…"  
"All what?!" She whispers harshly.

"Needy." He replied but was merely trying to get under her skin. He knew she was the furthest thing from needy. Erica… now she was needy and also very pissed with him. She'd left him not so pleasant of a message in fact about his denying her.

Just as he assumed she would. Bella rushed over about to haul off and slap the living shit out of him. He chuckled as he blocked the attempt.

"You're such an jerk!"

He cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around her.

"Just calm down… I'm learning as we go. I didn't expect all this. I wasn't even looking for a mate Bella. You just popped up and it's taking some getting used to, that's all. Just give me a chance."  
"You think I was?"  
He shakes his head.  
"I know you weren't. But I can also sense you… I just…"

He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You just?"  
"Everyone around me gets hurt or dies. I've lost family, friends, and a lover. So yeah, I need some time to sort all this out. Despite what you think I am not all that coldhearted and I do give a shit."  
"Well when do I get to hear your story? And the story behind the symbol on your back?"

He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head a bit.

"It's only fair, you know damn near everything about me. You're my alpha and mate Derek, yet I don't know hardly anything about you."

"The symbol is a triskelion. It stands for the three types of werewolves such as the alpha, beta and omega. It's a reminder of that while we can always rise we can also fall. A beta becoming an alpha and that alpha can eventually fall back down to an omega. Although some use it as a sign of revenge. It can mean something different depending on the person."

Bella nodded as she got her answer at least about that. She just wasn't so sure if he'd open up about anything else.

"Powerful stuff isn't it?"  
She looks to him puzzled. He shrugs.

"This whole mating thing... " He leads her back to the bed and they lay back down.

"You can't even think clearly. Really knocks you for a loop. I knew the moment I met you. That pull was already there. I didn't want to fix your truck, Bella. I didn't even want to deal with you. Like I said people around me, they get hurt. They die… So I learned to keep to myself. I suppose in a way I ran off my old pack. At times, I feel as if I do better on my own. I don't have to worry about hurting anyone and visa versa. But I knew there was nothing I could do. The moment I witnessed what Jackson was trying to pull. I already knew. I knew you didn't belong to fucking Jackson, Peter, or that idiotic vampire. Bella their only pulls to you was purely sexual. You have this way about you that makes men think about mating. But it's not anything you're consciously doing. It's just something within you. The way you smell, look, and how you carry yourself. None of which are your fault. Some women just have it, other's don't. This is something that's usually recognized by the time she hits puberty. Like I said you're not even aware. And now that you're a werewolf; it's only going to heighten that appeal. If Jackson or Peter had mated with you. You'd have been nothing more than a controlled sex slave to them. Hell worse, if you became my uncle's mate. He'd have you be at his every command and I do mean every.

Peter as your alpha and mate? You'd have no choice but to do as ordered. If he told you to go kill someone you'd have to do it. If he told you to perform some sort of sexual act you'd have to. No matter how much you tried to deny it your body would have forced you to cave in. It's that powerful. You would have been sired to him. He bit you, he was alpha, and could have ended up as your mate; a very dangerous combination. You're not going to like me from time to time. I do what I feel is best and go from there. I take orders from no one. And I have no problem dealing with my own mate if you were to ever get out of line. Bella, you're not just something I'm merely using for entertainment purposes. Now did I like the idea of being nailed down to someone? Hell no! But not because of you personally, now I want you to get that straight. The only real issue I see between us; is that you're still young. There is a six year gap between us and you're still in school. You live with your fucking father. Something I'm really going to have to get used to and take into account. I have to keep him in mind when dealing with you. In fact anyone that is a friend or family of yours is my concern as well now. No matter if they hate my living guts and such as your father. This mating thing though is for life. We will have a connection that no one can break. That's what I have to work on. This wasn't planned you just came into town and … there was nothing either of us could do. It wasn't something that could be stopped. I don't want you thinking that this is anything like what Peter or Jackson thought they felt. It's entirely different.

Say one of them did succeed such as Jackson for example. It would have made things between you and me ten times worse. The connection would have still been there, because we have a true mating bond. Unlike theirs which would have been forced. Which means either way I would have ended up killing one or the other. Because whether nor you like it or not or anyone else for that matter… you were mine from the beginning." She frowns and rolls her eyes.

He chuckles.

"You truly are something else Bella."

"Bite me."  
"Hmmmm… so very, very tempting."

He leans in and softly bites down on her neck. She smiles and shakes her head.

"Why is it that I have to BELONG to you? Like is there no equality?"

"If we were human sure… But you're no longer human. The same rules don't apply." He clears his throat.

"Besides say we were human and we ended up married or something anyhow. We both pretty much know, I'd still run the show."

Derek grins and quickly pins her down before she has a chance to hit him.

"Admit it! Deep down you like it!"

"No, I don't."  
"Liar, liar…"  
"Screw you."  
"Hmmm…. I would if daddy wasn't home. We're taking a risk as it is. I really don't want to heal from a bullet wound."

Bella softly laughs.

"So you do have a fear…"

"Not too keen on guns especially when they're aimed at me. But that's not my biggest fear…"

"What is?"

He sighs and rolls back over. He looks to the ceiling.

"I'm not too keen on the idea of losing someone else I care about. So just do me a favor..."

She rises and looks to him concerned.

"If it ever becomes too much for you… Don't ever ask me to end it. I won't be able to. You'll have to find someone else to put you out of your misery."

Bella looked to him bewildered.

"Why would you say that? I mean… is that what happened to you?"  
He closes his eyes for a moment.

"It doesn't matter. It was a long time ago."

"Derek… you can't keep doing this. You have to let me in at some point."

"You remind me of her. To be honest that's why I was so pissed off about all this whole mating thing. Like you… Paige was beautiful, smart…." He half laughs and shakes his head.

"She too hated me… or so she claimed. You share the same color eyes and hair…" Bella couldn't help but to notice he looked so sad.  
Bella listened without interruption as Derek told her about Paige. His high school sweetheart more or less. He tells her about how they met about their awkward relationship and how it tragically ended. By the time Derek was done Bella found herself wiping away a few tears of her own. She leaned back against the headboard feeling ill. She now understood why Derek was well… Derek.

"I'm sorry…" She says with a lump in her throat softly feeling stupid as if knowing that's not even the right words. But she didn't know any. What do you say to that?

Derek nods.

"I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive. Even if that means I must protect you from yourself. Such as if you go off and do something completely foolish. I won't have you dying on me. So don't test my patience. If I tell you no about something it's for a good damn reason. Yes I will be possessive, overly protective, and will piss you the fuck off. But if it keeps you alive then that's all that matters. So I hope you're prepared. Often enough you're going to hate me more than you love me."  
"Who says I love you now?"

He gets that mischievous grin again.

"I wanted you to train me remember? That's all this is." She taunts.

He raises his brows on this sensing she was so full of shit.

"So you're using me?"

She nods.

"You let me turn you into my mate just so I'd train you?"

She shrugs.

"Then why didn't you just offer to let me fuck you instead? I mean you pretty much got the raw end of the deal."

She looks to him oddly.

"Having sex doesn't complete the mating ritual… not necessarily. It's a little deeper than that. It's also up here" he points to his head "that takes place when I leave my mark. That's why I said there would be no stopping me once I started. My mind was elsewhere and it was focused on you becoming my mate nothing else. So when I left my mark. That's what truly set it in stone. Fucking now that's something different. It just makes the mating process a lot more… interesting." He says with that dark smile still about his face.

"So you're saying if I wanted you to train me. I could have just offered you my virginity."

"Not so much your virginity just sex in general. Though I will admit, I took immense pleasure in that as well."

"I could tell."

"Hmmm. And it wouldn't have probably mattered I probably would have ended up taking matters into my own hands if we became sexual." He taunts.

"So you would have marked me against my will?"

"Is that what we're claiming? Then I suppose either way you would have been pissed. Something, that seems to be a reoccurrence with you."

"You have such a way with words."

He rolls over and faces her.

"And you thought I was incapable of love."

Her jaw drops and he winks.

"Wait, you heard all that?!"

He narrows his eyes and covers her mouth.

"Shh… daddy remember?"

She sighs against his hand.

"And yeah I did…"

"I can't believe you were eavesdropping."

"I can't believe you think so low of me."  
"Can you blame me?"

"The only real pleasant thing you had to say about me was how sweet I was for fixing your truck. Which doesn't say a whole lot about me, now does it? Considering, I didn't even want to do that."

"Yes you did."

"Um no, I didn't."

"Yes, you did." She insists.  
"Once again, you're so wrong."

"Face it Derek. If you didn't, then why the hell did you go all out? I know you fixed more than just the damn radiator. Hell you practically rebuilt the entire engine. I'm not that ignorant when it comes to vehicles."  
"Your truck was a piece of shit that was going to wind up getting you killed. So yeah, I fixed it the proper way instead of half ass, because that's how I do things."  
"You did it, because you wanted to show an act of kindness."  
He rolls his eyes.

Bella smiles.

"Don't do that."  
"What?"  
Derek swallows and takes back a breath.

"You're just making it harder to leave."

Bella looks to him with a hint of shock. She sensed him right there. Her heart literally skipped a beat. He comes to his feet. He then leans over and kisses her once more.

"I better get. It seems I got some investigating of my own to do." He hints.

She nods in understanding. But was still taken back by what she was sensing. She couldn't get over how strong it was. Derek goes to leap out but pauses.

"If something happens and you can't call or text me. You can always call to me…" He hints.

"Call to you?"  
He nods.

"Like the other day when I called you to the woods."  
At this he jumps down and takes off.

 

"You seem different."

Stiles says as he peeks over his locker at Bella. Bella shrugs. Stiles tilts his head and shakes a finger upon her.

"What is it?"

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

"Nah… there's something…"

Bella shuts her locker.

"You're like…"  
"Like?" She inquires as they head to class.

"Happy… it's creepy."

She stops and looks to him as if offended.

"So me being happy is creepy?!"

"A little bit."  
"Well I'll try and work on that."  
"I wish you would!"

"So no smiling. Act like a bitch. And smack you around like one every once in a while?"

"Yes!"

Bella breaks into laughter and Stiles grins.

"Ok then."

"I knew you'd see it my way."

Bella and Stiles take their seats. He clears his throat and leans over.

"Besides it's not fair for you to get laid if I'm not."

Her jaw drops.

"Stiles Stilinski!"

He winks and leans back in his seat.

"How'd…"

"HA, I KNEW IT!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

He rears back and Bella quickly covers her mouth.

"Well Ms. Swan, do tell each of us how you feel." Mr. Harrison snaps as he twirls about in his chair.

Bella sighs. Bella rolls her eyes as he writes her name on the board like they were in elementary.

"You will be seeing me for detention."

"Can't wait."

He raises his brows on this.  
"Ok make that for tomorrow as well."

"I'm free Wednesday as well."

Stiles jaw drops.

"What are you doing?"

"He's pissing me off."

Mr. Harrison slams his hands down on his desk.

"On a roll Ms. Swan."  
Bella nods and takes out her book.

"Anything else you'd like to announce to the class."

"Are you sure?"

He nods. Bella raises her brows and points to his zipper.

"Fly's down."

The entire class looks to her in disbelief. A few students were laughing. Bella pinches the bridge of her nose.  
"What's wrong with you?" Stiles whispers in utter shock.

"I don't know…." She hisses as if struggling to contain herself.

"Well whatever it is, make it stop." He damn near pleads for her sake seeing the look on Mr. Harrison's face.  
"I'm trying…" She says with desperation.

Stiles eyes widen.

"Eyes…" He warns in a whisper.

Bella quickly covers her eyes and looks down. Mr. Harrison marches over to her desk with a pass to the principal's office.

"Do have a good chat!"

He pats her on the shoulder.

"Hand's off!"

Bella shoots to her feet and rushes out of the room. She hurriedly heads to the bathroom and locks herself inside. She looks into the mirror and sees how her eyes were still glowing.

"What the hell?"

She hurriedly begins to splash some cold water on her face.

Bella froze. She looked around the bathroom sensing something; she just wasn't sure what it was. It was some sort of distress. Bella began to check each of the stalls. The feeling grew heavier and a wave of desperation came over her. Bella literally began to kick at each door as the feeling became overwhelming.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Bella got to the last stall and a wave of shock hit.

"Lydia?"

She was against the corner of the stall. Her eyes were closed and she had claw like marks going down her arms and legs.

"Lydia!"

Bella hurriedly scooped her up and rushed her out of the stall. She laid her on the floor and hurriedly grabbed some paper towels. She began to wet them and placed them on Lydia's forehead and neck. Bella felt for a pulse and picked up a faint detection.  
"Come on Lydia."

Bella gently slapped at her cheeks.

"Wake up!"

Bella gasped out as a new set of claw marks appeared across Lydia's face. Lydia whimpered out in her sleep.

"Shit! Lydia hun, I really need you to wake the fuck up now!"

Bella grabbed her shoulders and went to shake her awake.

BELLA Bella screamed out as Peter's face appeared but she was seeing it through Lydia.

He starts laughing.

So it works… He says with a certain dark tone.

Good deal… it seems the two of you need to get a tad more acquainted. 

Bella grits her teeth as she and Lydia's bodies begin to involuntarily scoot back at great force. Bella wrapped herself around Lydia protectively bracing for impact. Bella groaned out as she took the full hit. She was literally hugging Lydia now doing her best to keep her from getting hurt. Lydia's entire body jolted and she gasped for air.

"Easy…"

Bella swallowed back as Lydia began to break down. Bella merely held her not sure what else to do. She hadn't a clue what the hell that was or what was going on.

"He won't leave me alone."

Bella narrows her eyes.

"HE WON'T!" Lydia pulls at her hair and Bella holds her tighter.

"Shhh…. I got you."

Lydia continues to sob for a bit longer.

"How long has this been going on Lydia?"

Bella however took notice of something on her shoulder. She lowered her sleeve and saw the bite mark. However it looked old like it was damn near scarring now.  
"Did someone bite you?"

She took a single finger to the bite mark. Lydia came to a stand and paced the bathroom.

Bella came to her feet as well and ran her fingers through her hair.

"He wants you." Lydia says pointing to Bella.

"But he can't get to you without going through me."

"Who?"  
"You know who."

"Say it Lydia! Say it so I know we're talking about the right damn person!"

"PETER HALE!" Lydia shouts in her face.

Lydia quickly covers her mouth.

"I'm sorry…" Lydia softly says looking confused.

Bella shut her eyes for a moment.

"So he's doing this to you… to get to me?"

Lydia nods. Bella nods in return.

"But why you?"

Lydia smiles and nods again with her lips pressed together.

"Because I'm the only one that he can summon at the moment. "

"Peter Hale is dead. He's been dead."  
Lydia shakes her head.

"No he isn't."  
"Yes he is. Trust me… he's no more. He doesn't even exist."

"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE HE DOESN'T EXIST?!"

She shows her the claw marks along the rest of her body. They reminded Bella of the marking from when a dog would jump on you and drag their claws across your body. They were a light shade of pink.  
"Every time I fall asleep it's like I'm being visited by Freddy Krueger!"

"For how long…"

"Three maybe four days tops. Only these…" Lydia motions towards the marks along her body.

"All today."

"Why were you sleeping in the bathroom?"

"I'm not sure. Bella, I don't even remember coming in here. I thought I was in class."

Bella pinches her eyes shut for a moment.

"So… he's torturing you in order to get my attention?"

Lydia nodded with a grimace.

"I'm sorry…"  
Bella reared back at this.  
"You're sorry? Hell Lydia, you're the one being attacked!"

"He's pretty mad…" Lydia admits.

"Oh I imagine so! The son of a bitch must be really fucking pissed. But what the hell does he want? I mean none of this makes sense. HE'S DEAD! I mean what does the bastard expect? For me to me buried with him?!"

They turn to a knock at the door. Bella clears her throat.

"Who is it?"  
"Mr. Harrison."  
"Oh come on…" Bella groans.

Bella gently places her hand on Lydia's shoulder.

"I'm going to figure this out ok. I promise. He's not getting away with this."

Lydia looks to her oddly but nods. The moment Bella opens the door Mr. Harrison grabs her by the arm and starts dragging her to the office. She jerks out of his hold and sits herself down.

"You think just because daddy's a cop you can get away with this behavior."

"Excuse me?"

"I've got my eye on you Ms. Swan."

"Easy now Mr. Harrison, I'm not so sure how to take that." She utters hintingly.

His eyes widen and he hurriedly steps out. Bella smiles to herself.

"...Idiot…"

 

"Suspended! FOR THREE DAYS?!"

Bella winces as her father bangs on the steering wheel on the way home.

"What the hell has come over you kid?"

"Hormones?"

He looks to her in full disbelief.

"Hormones?!"

He slams his hand on the stirring wheel once more and grits his teeth.

"HORMONES?! You destruct school property and cuss out a teacher because you're having hormone issues?"

"Well for starters I didn't actually cause the destruction in the bathroom and I didn't cuss Mr. Harrison out. He overheard me cussing."

"And that's supposed to make it better?"

Charlie pulls up to the house.

"You're to go straight to your room! Where you will stay for the entire three days! I mean it Bells! You're in hot water this time."

Bella pinches her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry dad I…"

Charlie sighs.

"I just don't know what's come over you. This isn't even you."

"Ever think that maybe I'm just not that same girl from Forks?"

"So you're lashing out? Is that it? You're going rebellious on me?!"

"Dad… I…"

"Just go. I gotta get back to work. We're in over our heads as it is and I don't have time to sit here and have this little debate with you. I mean it Bells you're not to leave the house under any circumstances. I love you kiddo, but I just don't know what's come over you lately."

Bella nods and opens her door. Charlie takes off leaving a trail of dirt behind as he was heading back to the area of the case he was on.

"…dammit…" Bella whispers in misery and heads on inside.

 

Stiles steps out of the building to see Derek leaning against his Jeep. His arms were folded about his chest. Stiles takes in a deep breath.

"…oh boy…" He mutters under his breath.

Derek nodded towards him and was looking around.

"Where's Bella?"  
Stiles shrugs. Derek raises his brows and lowers his shades.

"Where… is… Bella?"

Stiles sighs and brings up Bella's message she'd sent him at lunch.

Thanks to douchebag Harrison I've been suspended for three fucking days! My father's having a complete meltdown! Btw we need to talk ASAP! Only I can't leave the damn house now. So you're going to have to come by. I suppose becoming a mime during school might keep me from dropping the F-bomb during class. Later!

"I particularly liked the mime part. That could prove to be quite entertaining."

Derek rolls his eyes.

"Great, so I'm mated to a mime."

Stiles looked upon Derek in utter bewilderment.

"Funny, I thought you said mated."

Derek bitterly hands Stiles his phone back.

"I'll meet you there."

"Um ok…" Stiles says as Derek hops into his Camaro.

Stiles pulls up next to Derek as he naturally beat him there. Derek looked around for any signs of Charlie. He noticed his squad car wasn't at the station or the house.

"If you're looking for the Chief; he and my dad are out on a case. More bodies were discovered today."

Derek nods and he heads on to the door. He rolls his eyes as it wasn't even locked. He steps on inside.

"Um sure. Why would we need to knock? You're right breaking into a cop's house when he lives right across from the police station is the perfect crime!?" Stiles smarts as he follows Derek upstairs.

Just as Derek was about to knock on her actual bedroom door. The door opened.

"Holy…." Stiles whispered and merely gawked.

Bella's eyes widen. Derek raised his brows and lowered his shades. She hurriedly slams the door and reaches for her robe. Bella was just about to head to the shower so she was completely topless. She shakes her head with a massive blush and opens the door again.

"So… that happened…" Stiles remarks and Derek smacks him in the back of the head.

"Ow, you're the one that didn't knock to begin with!"

Bella cuts Derek a go to hell look.

"What the hell Derek?"

He steps inside and plops down on her bed. Stiles wiggled his brows as he entered.

"Ugh, really Stiles?!"

"What?!"

"Quit looking at me like that."  
"Kind of hard not to now."

"You know we have a doorbell! Or you could knock!"

"Blame the big guy."

"Derek…" She hisses.

He sighs and takes off his shades.

"How was I supposed to know you'd be topless?"

"It's my house and my bedroom. What do you think I do all day?"  
Stiles grins.

"Wait, are you saying you run around topless all day."

Even Derek smirked at this.

"Yes Stiles, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"…oh… Are you a one room nudist?!"

Bella rolls her eyes.

"If you two don't mind invading my privacy for a few minutes. I'd like take a quick shower."

"Sure we'll be right behind you!"

"We?"

Stiles rears back realizing what he said.

"What do you think is going to happen?"

Stiles sighs and twirls around in the chair.

"Are you admitting you have some feelings for Derek?!" She fake gasp and throws a pillow at Stiles.

"I meant I… I'll be right behind you." Only he flinched realizing that was about to get him in even more trouble.

Derek let out a growl and his eyes became alpha red. Stiles let's out a nervous laugh.

"Relax… she's not even my type! Besides I don't believe in outer species relationships! Or bestiality for that matter."  
"Bestiality? Really Stiles?!" Bella snaps with her lip curled.

"Well what would you call it?"

"Stiles staying a virgin for eternity that's what!"  
"Are you saying that I'm the only one left of my kind?"  
"YES!" Derek and Bella chorus.

"Fine, I'll just get on your computer and go through your history instead."

"Whatever… just stay out of my things."

"Why? Do you have a porn stash somewhere?"  
"You know nothing about women obviously."

"Don't they make Playgirls?"

"Do I look like someone that reads freaking Playgirl?"

"Right…" Stiles utters with a grin.

"At least you can admit it's not for the articles."

"ERRRRRR!" Bella slams her door as she heads to the bathroom.

"You're so lucky…" Stiles says sarcastically.

"Derek, don't turn your back on him." They hear Bella say as the bathroom door shut.

Derek looked over to Stiles after a few minutes had passed.

"Get out of that."

"What? Like you're not curious as to what she does when she's on here."

He sighs though as if bored.

"This girl has no life. She doesn't even Facebook."  
"She doesn't what?"

"You know Facebook…"

Derek shrugs.

"What century are you from again?"

Derek cocks a brow at this.

"Right… So you two are made for each other!"

"Is that computer what's going to be responsible for your black eye?"

Stiles slowly turns.

"My what?"

Derek hops up as if he was about to lay him out. Stiles falls back in the chair. Bella had just opened the door to see Stiles lying on the floor. She narrows her eyes upon Derek.  
"Huh… so you really did fall for Derek." She wits and offers him a hand up.

Stiles groans dejectedly as she helps him back to his feet.

Bella sits down on the edge of the bed. Her hair was still damp and dripping onto her navy blue tank top. It was driving Derek insane with lust. He buried his face into her pillow for a moment only that didn't help. Her scent was caked into it. Bella sensed Derek and started to softly laugh.

"What?" Stiles questioned.

"Nothing… So… have you talked to Lydia today?"  
"Um no, from what I heard she went home early."

Bella nods and comes back to her feet.

"You once told me that Allison and Lydia knew Scott McCall's secret?"

He nods.  
"How'd that go again…?" She utters rather rhetorically.

Bella closes her curtains and pulls her door shut. Derek curiously rose at this.

"What is Lydia?"

Stiles looks to her oddly.

"One of the hottest girls in school?"

"Can you stop thinking with your dick for five minutes?"

"Two things, I'm a guy and a virgin."

"Then get a hooker or something but for now focus!"

He sighs.

"Fine."

"What I mean is… Does Lydia have a secret as well?"

Stiles shrugs.

"As far as I know she's just as normal as I am."

"I don't think she is…"

Bella leaned against the wall for a moment.

"She had a bite mark… pretty gruesome looking one to. From the looks of it. This bite is at least a week or so old. It was healing but didn't look very pretty."  
Bella lifts her eyes towards Derek.  
"When you killed Peter Hale how exactly did you go about it?"

"I punctured his throat and set him ablaze." Derek says with a shrug.

"And you're positive he didn't walk away from that."

Derek nods.

"What if I told you he's haunting Lydia Martin in order to get my attention?"  
Derek narrowed his eyes.

"Not just any haunting Derek. Whatever this is… if it is Peter…"

Bella shook her head.

"He's attacking her in her sleep. She's covered in claw marks. Nothing too life threatening, but… I saw it happen myself. She was sound asleep and these claw marks just appeared on her face. When I came into contact with Lydia, I saw Peter. He said something along the lines of it working and good deal. How Lydia and I needed to get more acquainted. Lydia made it sound as if he's using her to get my attention. For whatever reason, Peter can't target me personally. So he's using Lydia in order to do so. She said something along the lines of her being the only one he could summon. Do either of you have any idea what that means?"

The both of them shake their heads. Bella goes into more detail about what all took place.

"Whatever this can't continue… I won't have Lydia being tormented on my behalf. It's just not happening. If this really is Peter he knows where to find me."

Derek grits his teeth.

"Not an option!"

"Neither is Lydia Martin paying on my behalf!"

"It's better than you!'

"Derek!"  
He snarls back.

"I killed the bastard! So whatever this is. It's not Peter!"  
"Then what else could it be?"

"Hell if I know but it's not him! He was nothing more than charcoal! Ashes even!"

"This can't be ignored. He's hurting her! You didn't see what I saw! He could wind up killing her!"

Bella's cell rings and she quickly answers it.

"Hello."

"Just checking in."

Bella sighs.

"I'm home dad."

"I can see that, but who's cars do I see parked out in front."

Bella flinches.

"Um that would be Stiles."

"Stiles?"

"Yep."  
"And who else?"

"Ummm Stiles's cousin Miguel?"

"Miguel?"

"Yeah huh…"

Derek rolls his eyes. And gives her that certain glare.

"So you're alone with two boys at the house?"  
"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because I know how to use protection?"

Bella hurriedly holds the phone from her ear. She covers the receiver and shuts her eyes. She mouths the words fuck.

"Dammit, I did it again!" She hisses towards Stiles.

Stiles nods.

"So I heard."  
"What's wrong with me?!"

They both slowly turn towards Derek. He raises his brows on this.

"Why are you looking at me?" Derek however quickly directs his attention over to Stiles "shut up!"  
Bella grimaces as she puts the phone back to her ear.

"Are you going to answer me or not!" She heard Charlie snap.

"Yes dad?"  
"What in God's name is wrong with you?"  
"I don't know." She practically whimpers.

"I was dropped as a child?"

Stiles grins at this. Derek shakes his head.

"You never were dropped!"

"Are you sure?"

She covers the receiver once again.

"I'm so fucked…" She whispers.

"Seriously, like I have no filter!"  
She bravely puts the phone to her ear again.

"Look we'll discuss this later. I gotta get back to work."  
"Ok love you, bye."

She quickly hangs up and pinches the bridge of her nose.  
"I'm saying whatever sarcastic thought comes to mind. I know I shouldn't, but I am. I don't get it."

Derek sighs realizing what it was.

"It's the mating bond."  
They both turn back towards him.

"So you're admitting it's your fault after all!" Stiles declares.

"You're sensing me and dealing with your own emotions at the same time. You haven't had time to adjust to it."  
"Are you saying she has two people in her head?"

"In a way…"

"So she's a mixture of you and her on a very bad day?"

"Let's put it this way. Whatever mood I'm in; she's going to feel it as well. If I'm pissed off say at you for instance… it's going to reflect on her as well. Such as how I've been sensing Bella all day as well. Being her alpha only intensifies that."

"So, let's say Bella's happy like she was when she first came to school. But Mr. Big bad alpha over here is all moody… for a change…"  
They both cut Derek another accusing look. He shrugs and sits back down on the bed.

"You could have warned me!" Bella snaps at Derek.  
"I didn't think about it."

"Of course…"

"You'll get used to it." He says rather offhandedly.

Stiles leans over towards Bella.

"And what if he's… you know…"  
Bella looks to him confused.

"You know…" Stiles tries his best to hint.

"Know…?"

"In the mood…?" He whispers.

"Oh! You mean horny!"

Stiles eyes widen and Derek darts his head their direction.

Bella dies in laughter.

"I don't know Stiles I've yet to find out."

Stiles pinches his eyes shut.

# FootInMouth

# MoodSwings

# MrHarrisonIsAfraidOfHeights

# DoubleTrouble

# ShutUpMiguel


	6. Chapter 6 One Thing After Another

Chapter 6

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. Read and then review. Thanks. At least FOUR of my stories have been plagiarized. As to why I haven't posted in the last couple days. I'm not very happy about that. Look to my profile for more information. Thank you for your time. - Harley 

Derek rolls his eyes as he's able to sneak up on Bella yet again. He grabs her and pins her back against the tree.

"You've died a total of three times today."

"Funny, I feel just fine."

"This isn't something to be taken lightly. You should be able to sense me! You're not focusing."

"And I'm supposed to stay in this focused state, what 24/7?"

"Don't…"  
"Don't what?"

"You know damn well what."

"Well someone's freaking chipper today."

He snarls back.

"So cute, when you're angry."

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.  
"Bella, I'm trying to get you fit for survival. This is crucial. I feel like…"  
"Like?"

"Like you're not even trying."

"I am ok. I'm sorry, I'm not picking it up as fast as you would like. There's a lot going on. My fucking senses are going ape shit and it's really hard to focus!"

"Try harder!"

He takes off at this and Bella frowns.

"I don't want to. This is annoying…" She complains.

She kicks at a branch and looks around the forest.

"Try harder…" She mocks in his gruff voice and climbs up a tree.

She stuffs her hands into her hoodie and breathes in the air around her. Once she picks up Derek's scent she takes off. She sighs as she loses his scent off and on.

"Dammit…" She groans to herself as she sniffs a nearby tree.

Bella however tilted her head about as this strong overwhelming sense of fear came over her. She growled under her breath and took a few steps back as she looked around.

"Derek?" She called out as she continued to cautiously back up.

She swallowed back as she heard something rustling around in some nearby bushes. The feeling was so incredible Bella slipped into her transformation. The fur on her back crawled and she whimpered out. This need to run hit her and without fully understanding why. Bella took off desperate to find Derek and make certain he was alright. The fear though continued to grow. She found herself running even faster. So much so she knew she was about to run out of forest to run onto the highway and risk exposing herself. That and she still hadn't found Derek.

Bella froze and turned deciding to face whatever it was. She growled out hearing it growing closer. Bravely, she stepped towards the area it was coming from. She cocked her head about in detection. Bella quickly whipped around, restraining whoever it was. He smirked and raised his hands in the air. She growled furiously in his face and dug her claws into his chest. He raised his brows on this and reversed the pin.  
"Switch back." Derek ordered and she growled out, snapping at him.

Derek sighed with slight annoyance as she squirmed out of his hold and bitterly took off. He hopped up and chased after her. After too long of the game, he grew impatient and called to her in his alpha voice. Bella gritted her teeth as her body was reacting to his command. She unwillingly came to a stop and turned back around. She grew angrier with each step back towards him. He cocked a brow as he was leaning against a tree.

"Switch back." He demanded only more forcefully this time.

Bella snarled back as her body began to switch back. He wiggled his finger upon her and Bella shook her head. He narrowed his eyes and wiggled it about again.

"Screw you, Derek."  
"Hmmm…"

"What was that? I mean how'd you do that?!"

"What's that exactly?"

He questioned as she was covering herself.

"I think we both know what I'm talking about."

"You mean what you were feeling?"

She swallowed back as he continued to motion her over. She shook her head upon him determined to stay put.

"There's more to it than just picking up one's scent, Bella. You can also pick up certain emotions whether it is what the person is feeling at that very moment. Or what they felt last time they wore a certain article of clothing or something they come into contact with. It details of so much more than you're giving credit to. That's why you must stay focused. You need to clear your head."

"What are you saying? That you were frightened?"

"Not exactly… but I was thinking about things that can cause fear. If you were focusing, you would have detected it was me from the beginning however you only targeted the feeling of fear and didn't bother to dig deeper. That fear became you're only motivation. You let it overcome you. You still have so much to learn."

"I thought you were going to teach me how to fight."

"And what exactly do you think this is Bella? You need to learn everything there is to know about your strengths and weaknesses. Otherwise, you have no business even considering fighting. By far are you ready for any sort of combat. Needless to say, you'd get your ass handed to you pretty damn quick."

She rolls her eyes and goes to search for her clothes.

"Looking for something?"

She turns back around seeing that he had her clothes. He wiggles his finger yet again. Bella gritted her teeth and strut right up to him. She went to jerk her clothes out of his hold, only to have him raise them higher into the air. It didn't help that in comparison Derek was a lot taller than she was.

"Derek…" She was damn near climbing him in order to reach for her clothes.

Bella shut her eyes though as she not only felt, but sensed Derek. He had his other hand along her bare ass. He kissed along her neck and shoulder. Before Bella could truly think, he'd lifted her up off the ground and was taking her to the Hale house. Her jaw nearly dropped as they entered. Derek had done a lot of work to the house, since she'd last been here. Bella looked upon him oddly. He didn't comment as he laid her down on the couch. Derek tossed her clothes over to a corner of the room, along with his shirt as he took it off.

Her hands ran along his chest. Bella often enough found herself in marvel when it came to the wonders of Derek Hale's body. It was as if he were solid muscle and nothing else. Derek heatedly kissed her as he readily unfastened his jeans. A soft growl like moan escaped his lips as Bella reached down and began stroking him. He was warm to the touch and pulsating in her hand. Still she couldn't believe "that" fit in her. Even with her body changing the way it had, her frame was much smaller in comparison to Derek. He was big in every way a man could be. She curiously observed as percum began to leak out. She was basically learning everything through Derek.

He swallowed back in realization. It was too easy for him to get swept away and just go for it. Derek let her explore his body to her heart's content as he continued to kiss along hers. He loved that innocence. Something about it was a massive turn on. Just knowing he was damn near her first experience in anything sexual, that's how he preferred it. And if he had any choice in it, that's how it'd stay. She was his now after all. No other man should even be touching her. He couldn't help but to feel possessive when it came to her. It was in his blood. There was no stopping it.

He momentarily shut his eyes as he felt her kissing along his chest and biceps. Derek positioned himself and effortlessly slid into her perfectly pink, fitted, and very wet mound. He reached down and spread her lips apart, wanting to see his cock buried within her. His eyes lifted towards hers as he hinted for her to look as well. She gasped back in a moan as he began to thrust. Derek had himself positioned just right so they could both observe his cock pounding away. When they first had sex Bella had a small sexy trail of hair, only now even that was gone. He couldn't decide which was sexier with or without.

He sucked on her mouthwatering breasts and teasing ran his teeth along her erect nipples. Something he soon learned was a bit of a turn on for her. He could feel her flooding his cock she was coming so hard. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed her.

"Harder Derek…" She pleaded in this seductive tone that drove him mad.

He gave into her wishes and drove himself even harder within her.

"…fuck…" He groaned feeling her release yet again.

His eyes flickered to that alpha red hue. Derek growled out as his claws popped out and dug into the arm rest of the couch as he continued. She kissed along his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

His eyes widened and his dick swelled up even more, than it was already. Not only was she nipping and licking along the crevice of his neck in a very animalistic way, but her nails were clawing at his back. He surprised her by growling out her name behind gritted teeth.

"Come for me one more time, Bella…" He uttered in a sternly matter directly after.

Like clockwork her body caved into Derek's demands. At this he too released. He stroked himself within her until she drained him to the very last drop. He didn't pull out just yet. Instead his lips found hers again. He took his time worshipping her body. She felt entirely too good, he wasn't ready to pull away just yet. Bella softly laughed as he rolled them over on the couch. He nursed on her breasts some more and buried his face between them. Derek couldn't believe how much her body had developed. It wasn't that she wasn't just as stimulating before, but she hadn't anywhere near the curves she had now. It helped him feel somewhat better about their age difference. When it came to her body, she most certainly didn't look like a junior in high school. Her face was still youthful, but her body had a completely different story going. If he'd never met her and just ran into her now. He'd honestly think she was in college, or most certainly out of high school.

He really did hate that part. He didn't like the fact that she still had another year after this and that she lived with her father. It felt weird to him. It made him fell like he was back in high school as well. Especially, since they had to sneak around. To keep her father from finding out, that is. Otherwise, he could give a rat's ass who knew they were together. Bella was perfectly legal so they could all suck it up. This was something he knew they couldn't keep doing, nor did he want to. Whether she liked it or not Bella was going to have to come clean to her father about him. Derek Hale wasn't just some high school crush or boyfriend even. He was the real deal and wasn't going away. He would be in Bella's future. Something he knew for a fact her father would disapprove of. Then again, there wasn't much anyone could do now. They were mated and when a werewolf truly mated it was for life.

Once he forced himself to stop, he drew her up against his chest. He could have easily continued that throughout the day however. It wasn't just how it felt; they had a certain taste that was highly erotic. He felt Bella snuggling up against him even more so. He narrowed his eyes in thought and soothingly ran his hands along her back. He could feel the scars as he did this. He wondered why the scars didn't go away once she was turned and why they remained even in transformation. Not that they bothered him any. He just hated that she had to go through something like that. It was a wonder she lived through it. Derek still couldn't fathom half the shit his uncle had done to Bella. It made him sick just thinking about it. And now this whole ordeal with him supposedly haunting Lydia Martin, in order to get his point across to Bella.

She laughed again and squirm a little as he got to her waistline. He grinned realizing she was ticklish.

"Derek!"

"Hm?"

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" He taunted as he continued.

Derek laughed as she nearly fell off the couch trying to get away from him. He pulled her back over and got a better hold on her. He kissed her but began to tickle her again.

"Derek!"

Derek froze however and lifted his head. He was picking up something and could've sworn he heard the front door open.

"What?" Bella whispered.

He rolled his eyes as he picked up her scent first then she entered the room as if she owned the damn place. She raised a brow towards Bella and folded her arms about her chest.

"I knew it…"  
Erica bitterly shakes her head.

"First off, you need to knock next time. Secondly, this is none of your business." Derek firmly states.

He was extremely pissed off to have his time with Bella interrupted. It was hard enough sneaking around to begin with. The only reason they were even able to do this was because her father was at work and she was still suspended from school.

Erica shrugs.

"Has he told you about us? Or anything about me?"

Derek shoots off the couch and points upon her irately.

"OUT!"

She smiles damn near menacingly.

"Fine, I'll be waiting for you outside."

"That won't be necessary."  
"So you don't wish to know what's going on with the other packs?"

Derek cut Erica a certain glare. Bella sighed and came to her feet. She grabbed her clothes and started to get dressed. Erica merely watched with a smirk about her face.  
"She's kind of cute. But then again, she's just a kid, Derek."

"And you weren't?" He reminds, realizing he put his own foot in his mouth.

"That's right… I was about her age wasn't I? Actually, I'm pretty sure I am your age, maybe a year older. You go to school with Stiles right?"

Bella nods, whilst buttoning her shirt. Erica makes her way over and starts to button Bella's shirt for her. Derek shook his head as Bella swiftly pinned Erica back against the wall.

"Don't touch me. And don't start playing games…" Bella threatens.

"You know Derek never actually called off what we had… funny isn't it?"

"Well then I imagine it's because whatever you two had; wasn't really what you assumed it was."

"That maybe, that or it's has more to do with Derek having a thing for damsels in distress. Let me guess you too were weak, pathetic. Couldn't get any man to look your direction? However you move to Beacon Hills and this knight in shining armor shows up and swears he's going to make everything better."  
Bella looked to Derek confused. Erica smiles.

"So I was right! She doesn't know about us."

"Erica…" He cautions.

"Did he seduce you too? Did he promise to make it all better with just one little…"

Derek swoops over and slams Erica back with one arm.

"KNOCK IT OFF AND SHUT YOUR DAMN TRAP!"

Bella holds up a hand. She knew Derek was desperate to keep whatever this was from her. That only pissed Bella off. Here she was mated to him and he didn't want Bella knowing about whatever this was.

"I want to know."

Derek snarls back towards Bella.

"No you don't! That's all history! There's no need to trudge this up!"

He then turns back to Erica.

"You knew damn well what we had, wasn't meant to be taken seriously! In fact so much so, that you WAIT until I'm mated to even bring this shit up."

Erica's smile fades.

"Mated?"

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I thought you already knew." He utters forgetting that she couldn't sense him as well now since she no longer followed him.

Erica clears her throat. That playful demeanor left and she looked as though she were about to cry. Derek sighed and zipped up his pants and buttoned them.

"Don't…" He said damn near imploringly as Bella was heading for the door.

"You said I was too young… you… but she…" Erica says as if in a state of shock.

Bella narrowed her eyes on this.

"How old are you?"

"17." Bella answers behind a sigh.

Erica nods.

"18. He turned me when I was your age."

Bella's heart sank to the pit of her stomach. So much so Derek sensed it and staggered back somewhat.

"He turned you?"

Erica nods

"Why?"

"Why don't you tell her yourself Derek? Tell her how you were going to save me. Tell your precious mate how you were going to make everything better. When the truth was you wanted someone that would do your dirty work!"

He shut his eyes for a moment looking ill. There were things he never wanted Bella to know about and this was one of them. He was a different person then. Not that Bella would believe that now.

"You're not going to tell me anything, are you Derek?"

He opens his eyes again. Bella rolled hers and opened the door. He slammed his fist into the wall as she exited the house.

"What the hell was THAT?!" Derek snaps at Erica once Bella's gone.

Erica's smile returns.

"Oh please, she was too easy. Besides, it's not like I'm actually lying. Everything I said, was pretty dead on." She says and adjust her breasts before applying some more of her red lipstick on.

"After today, you're not to come here again. Do we have an understanding?"

"But how else are you going to learn what the others are up to?"  
"I'll find a way!"

Erica makes her way over and runs a hand along his chest. She breathes him in.

"Hmmm… I remember that scent. Too bad it's somewhat tainted now."  
"Not happening." He makes clear as he lowers her hand back down.

"Oh please, like you don't think of me from time to time when you're with her."

Great, I created a monster… talk about karma… Derek finds himself thinking.

"I don't. She's my mate now, Erica. That's not something I'm willing to take for granted." Especially , considering how hard she was to convince to begin with! He thinks again.

"Oh don't even pretend you have some sort of heart now Derek."

"I think it's time you left."  
"But don't you want to hear…"

"NO! Just go!"

Erica half laughs.

"So this was your idea of "saving me" of "making it all, go away". A year later and you're shoving me out the damn door, telling me to never return."

"Erica…"

This time she wasn't faking. She truly had her feelings hurt. Derek swallowed back feeling like a complete asshole. But he knew this wasn't something that could continue.

"If I could take it back…"

"So what was so different about her?"  
He sighs uncomfortably.

"You know we don't always choose our mates, Erica."

"So this isn't even something you want?"  
"Now, I didn't say that."

"Do you love her?"

"That's really none of your business as well."

"It's a simple question, Derek. Do you love her or not?"  
He grabs one of his shirts and places it on.

"You need to go. I'm sorry, Erica. But I can't have you ruining this for me."

She flinches.

"Wow… I believe I have my answer. I suppose I should have known. You never laughed like that with me.

Hell, you couldn't wait to hop out of the bed once we were done fucking!"

"It wasn't always like that and you know it!"

"You're right; sometimes you'd stretch your arms about, yawn, and then get out of bed."

He shakes his head.

"But you were nowhere near as affectionate. You actually looked to be enjoying yourself Derek Hale! Since WHEN?! I wasn't even aware you could fucking smile! I can count on ONE hand how many times I've genuinely seen you smile."

"You became something else. You…" He sighs. "Erica, you and I could have never been. You let it all go to your head. Even now, the way you carry yourself, the way you dress, and act. It's like you forgot who you are and where you came from. Do you not remember?"

"Oh you mean the pathetic girl that would piss herself after having a seizure? The one everyone laughed at? That girl?"

Derek took in a miserable breath.

"She's dead, Derek. She died that day in the hospital!"  
"That's a shame."  
"Oh please. You couldn't stand her! You never even gave her a second glance. THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED!"

He shakes his head.

"No, Erica. That's what you wanted. I saw someone that had the potential to become much more. Someone humble yet reasonably understood what they were capable of."

"You wanted a strong, sexy, sex craving, KILLER!"

"You couldn't be more wrong. I chose you for a damn reason Erica! THIS? NOT IT! LOOK AT YOURSELF! You want to blame me, FINE! Blame me all you want. I know what I've done and once again I'm sorry. There were selfish intentions when I turned you! However, you still have some self-control! It was your decision on where to take this. I might've given you the power, but it was yours to do whatever you wanted. You chose to take lives! I know I'm partially to blame for that. But I tried to steer you another direction, once I saw just how out of hand you were getting! You chose to let it go straight to your head and you hurt others in the process. I will NOT take the blame for that. I will when it comes to everything else. The path was set out for you! I made certain it was towards the end! I wanted better for you in the long run! I trained you Erica! But I never ONCE trained you to become THIS! THAT WAS YOUR DOING! Now, I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. It wasn't me that turned Bella! So get that out of your head, right now. I didn't go out my way to try and replace you! That's not even close to what this is. I didn't plan this! And don't you even think for a second, that Bella's having an easier time with this. You haven't any idea what she's had to overcome. I felt for you, truly I did, part of me still does. You had it pretty damn rough, but believe me when I say Bella's transition was by far more traumatic! And yet she still manages to wake up EVERY DAMN DAY and somehow pulls through. I don't see her letting it go to her head, the way you have. She has some control because she chooses to. I don't have to enforce that, that's all her doing. You honestly believe I'd choose to mate with someone that takes lives the way you do? That pretty much comes on to damn near anyone with a pulse. I get that you can't help how you attract others. That's not your fault, it just comes with it. But Bella faces the same ordeal, each and every day. I don't see her throwing herself at every damn man that shows her the smallest amount of attention. There are something's even I'm NOT willing to deal with. I paid more attention than you ever knew Erica. The more I learned; the more I realized you and I were never going to happen."  
"So you're comparing us?!"

"I don't mean to, but you're putting me on the spot. And you just did one hell of a job in front of her. Now I have to go and fix this. So yeah, at the moment I'm not very happy. You just swept in here like you owned the damn place and now once again, I have to go clean up another mess of yours! It seems like every damn time you enter my life again, I'm cleaning up after you! So please, just go! This is goodbye don't come back. Just…"

She nodded and shut her eyes. Derek took in a breath seeing the tears forming in her eyes. He truly felt as though a monster. It wasn't that he didn't care. He did. But he had to make one hell of a decision here and he was putting his mate first. Once she exited the house. Derek punched at the wall repeatedly peeling the flesh back on his knuckles. He hated what he'd just done, but he knew the longer Erica stuck around the more he'd fuck up what he and Bella had going, if he hadn't already. She was bound to find out the truth… Derek Hale had more skeletons in his closet than he knew what to do with. He didn't even deserve someone like Bella. But he didn't want to continue down the usual path and end up with someone like Erica. For once he wanted something different in his life, something to truly look forward to. Bella brought that out in him. He'd never voice it. But seeing Bella was the highlight of his day and when he didn't get to see her he found himself to be in a funk all over again.

"Dammit!" He growled.

He pinched his eyes shut, trying to think of what the hell he was going to say to Bella.

"…what have I done…?" He whispered knowing he deserved whatever he had coming to him.

 

"You wouldn't be Bella if you didn't go prowling throughout the woods, alone, for that matter."

Bella froze in utter disbelief upon the familiar voice.

"Jake?"

She whispered before she even turned around. He had a genuine beam to his face.

"Hey loco."

She looked around rather apprehensively.  
"Relax, it's just me."

She swallowed back and nodded. Jake narrowed his eyes and tilts his head about.

"You seem… well… different. Hotter even somehow."

Bella blushed a bit but kept her distance. She hadn't a clue on who to trust anymore. She thought about what Peter had said and took a few steps back from Jake.

"Seriously… like what happened to you?"

Jake makes his way over and circles her.

"Damn…"  
"Jake…" She whispered with slight alarm in her voice.

She knew if Derek caught wind of this…

"You smell different too. What is that…?"  
She shrugs as if indifferent.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Bella shook her head but continued to keep her distance.

"Come on Bella, it's just me."

"Were you apart of it too?"

He cuts her a puzzled glance.

"Part of what?"

"You know… the game… whipping me into shape and all that."

Jake grimaces giving her all the answer she needed. Her heart sank and she felt as though she'd vomit.

"Oh… my… God… You… You were in on it too."  
"It wasn't like that, Bella. We had no choice! But he's obviously gone now, so…"

"So…? So what, Jake? So you can quit FUCKING ME OVER, IS THAT WHAT? Is there a single person besides my father that wasn't out to sabotage me?! That wasn't FAKE! How can ONE MAN! ONE! Terrorize an entire TOWN!"  
"There was a lot more than one. We need to talk."  
"More than one? What the hell are you talking about?"  
"If you'd shut up and give me a chance to explain!"

Bella gritted her teeth trying to fight it. She didn't want to transform in front of Jake. That'd give the others all the more reason to come after her.

"But first of all you need to know why I came here in the first place. I couldn't get ahold of you and this is important Bella. I'm afraid your once beloved Cullen's are now your enemies."

"And what would you know about that?"  
He sighs.  
"I saw what your friend did to Edward. It's not pretty. He's in a damn wheelchair. I never dreamed of the day I'd witness a vampire becoming permanently handicapped."  
"He had it coming."  
"I know he did. They all do. Like I've tried to tell you before."  
"But so do you."

He rears back at her words.

"Don't even try to give me that innocent expression, Jake! You all let him do this to me! YOU WERE ALL BEHIND IT! MOCKING ME BEHIND MY BACK! KNOWING WHAT WAS TO COME OF MY FUTURE! EVERYONE OF YOU LOOKED ME IN THE EYES AND LIED TO MY FACE EACH AND EVERYDAY BY PRETENDING TO BE MY FRIEND, BY PRETENDING TO CARE!"

"I DID CARE! I STILL DO! DAMMIT BELLA, I LOVE YOU AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU! YOU THINK I ENJOYED THAT?! THAT I GOT SOME SORT OF SICK THRILL OUT OF ALL THIS? WE HAD NO CHOICE, EVEN THE FUCKING CULLENS AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOATHE THEM. EDWARD ESPECIALLY! HELL, I WISH YOUR FRIEND WOULD HAVE KILLED THE BASTARD! WE WEREN'T EVEN AWARE THAT THE CULLENS WERE DEALING WITH THE SAME ISSU, WITH THIS PETER GUY. IT WASN'T UNTIL YOU AND CHARLIE LEFT TOWN, THAT I CAME TO SEE THE DOUCHEBAGS. THAT WE STARTED TALKING AND EDWARD READ IT IN MY MIND. HE SAW THIS PETER GUY TOO AND LET US KNOW, THAT THEY TOO WERE BEING BLACKMAILED INTO ALL THIS. WHAT WERE WE SUPPOSED TO DO? GO UP AGAINST THE CHILDREN OF THE MOON?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY THERE WERE? AND JUST WHAT THEY ARE CAPABLE OF?!"

"Children of the moon?" Bella inquires with confusion.

"Yeah Bella, that's what this Peter guy was. Only he was alpha and by far more monstrous than anything we'd ever seen! Don't even get me started on the twins he had with him!"

Bella swallowed back realizing what she and Derek were now as well. She knew they were werewolves and she'd heard of the children of the moon. She just never dreamed…

"How many were there?"

"Bella, this guy had at least twenty three pack members. Shifters and children of the moon are completely different beings. Children of the moon are nothing more than savages."

"Is that so?"

He nods with full assurance.

"They're blood thirsty and need to be wiped off the face of the earth! They're actually worse than the leeches you were hanging around."

"Hmmm…"

"So, they're all this way?"  
"Yes Bella, every single one of them!"

"But that's not what I'm here about. Obviously, this Peter is no longer an issue. You have a bigger issue to worry about at the moment. Like I was saying, the Cullen's are pissed. They will be seeking revenge on Edward's behalf. Not even their precious doc of a father could fix him. And they say you allowed this to happen?"  
Bella shrugs and Jake smiles.

"I never thought I'd see the day. Bella Swan, has finally had enough of the leeches! About fucking time!"

"More like, I've had enough of EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING!"

Jake rolls his eyes.  
"We can move past all that now. Like I said we no longer have to worry about this Peter guy. Which is good news for us, Edward's no longer in the way and…"

"You must have the most horrible senses ever known to a wolf!" She scoffs.

Jake narrows her eyes wondering what the hell that meant.

"Can you truly not detect it? Haven't you the faintest clue? Or are you just an idiot or glutton for punishment?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means, I'd watch whatever you say next and don't make any sudden movements."

She warns already sensing that Derek was close and in a very rotten mood. Jake narrowed his eyes and breathed in the air around them. Jake immediately grabbed Bella and yanked her up against his chest. Bella sighed. You idiot… She thought and sure enough Derek leaped down making himself known. He swiftly reached over and swiped Bella right out from Jake's hold.

Bella's eyes widen in surprise as Derek had his nose buried into the crevice of her neck. He was breathing her in, but kept his eyes locked onto Jake's . A low growl escaped his mouth and his lip curled.

Bella gasped out as Derek leaped over and pushed Jake up against a tree. He wrapped his hand around his throat and lifted him off the ground.

"No one touches her! EVER!"

"Shit!" Bella shouted as both men began to transform.

Jake was first to send Derek flying back throughout the woods.

"DAMMIT JAKE! KNOCK IT OFF!"

He growls at her as he sprints past, charging right for Derek.  
"He'll kill you. You idiot! Jesus, Jacob!" She ran her fingers through her hair.

She turned just in time to see Jake soaring throughout the woods this time. He whimpered out as he went through a tree. Her eyes widened as Derek seemed to come from nowhere. He suddenly had Jake pinned to the ground and was punching the living shit out of his snout.

"That's enough, Derek!"

Derek growled at her comment and decked Jake twice as hard.

"DEREK!" She rebuked.

Jake inverted the hold Derek had on him. He snapped at him continuously, but Derek dodged each attempt as he struggled to get Jake off him. Derek pierced his claws through Jake's neck and shoulder as they scuffled about. Jake whimpered out as Derek drove his hand right through his chest.

"My uncle's got nothing on me MUTT!" Derek warns.  
"STAY AWAY FROM HER! OR THIS BELONGS TO ME!"  
Jake's eyes widened and he whimpered out in fear, he could feel Derek's hand around his heart.

Derek however came to immediate attention. Bella was nowhere to be found and he could sense she was in distress. He removed his hand and shoved Jake to the ground leaving him to heal from one hell of a wound. Derek took off picking up not only Bella's scent but another damn shifter.

 

"Fucking leech lover! You deserve to DIE! All our problems would be solved if you no longer existed! I knew he wouldn't be able to help himself! I knew if I was careful and stayed out of sight and literally out of mind, he'd lead me right to you. Peter's gone. He's waiting for you IN HELL! WHERE I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO SEND YOU!"

Bella screamed out just before Paul shoved her head under the water. He continued to hold her down as she squirmed about trying to transform. Paul ripped the back of her shirt open and grinned.

"I should have ended it that day. I shouldn't have listened to the son of a bitch."

He forces Bella back up and she starts choking.

"All of this could have been prevented if we just got you out of your pathetic misery. Think about it! I'm doing the world a favor! A WORLD WITHOUT BELLA SWAN! YOU'D HAVE BEEN BETTER OFF, IF YOU DIED IN YOUR MOTHER'S WOMB! OR BETTER YET IF SHE ABORTED YOUR ASS!"

His eyes widened as Bella's transformation finally took place.

"SHIT!" He yelled caught completely off-guard.

Bella sank her teeth into his throat and began to shake. Paul shifted but still Bella didn't budge. If anything she bit down even harder and shook even more violently. She growled as his claws dug into her. Bella began to drag the massive shifter into the water, where he'd tried to drown her. Once they were in the water. She transformed back. Blood covered her mouth and neck. Her eyes though never wavered they were still gold. Bella forced him under the water. He weakly struggled but had lost too much blood and was too injured to put up much of a fight. Bella wiped the blood from her face with the back of her hand. The wolf's body became motionless. That's when it hit as to what she'd really done. Bella's eyes widened and she looked upon her hands in disbelief. She shook her head and backed away from the body.

"No…" She whispered as her heart was racing.

"No…"

"Bella…"

She closed her eyes at the sound of his voice. She became nauseas. Derek entered the water taking in the scene before him.

"I…"

She looked to Paul's body then back to Derek. Derek took it upon himself to send Paul's body floating another direction and set it up as an unfortunate animal attack.  
"I…"

Derek held up a hand as he slowly approached her.

"It's ok…"  
She shook her head.

"No… no it's not."

Once he was within reach, Derek grabbed ahold of her. Bella broke into hysterical sobs. Derek hurriedly scooped her up. He rushed her back to the house. And there was the difference… This was exactly what Derek was referring to when it came to Erica. When Erica took a life she hardly even seemed fazed. Bella just took a life and was having a panic attack. Bella was by no means a killer. It wasn't in her. Nevertheless, she just proved that when needed, she could get down to business. That's what Derek wanted not only in a mate, but a pack member.

Derek sat her on the couch and continued to hold her as she cried it out. He knew the bastard had it coming. But that wasn't what she needed to hear at the moment. Right now, he just needed to let her vent.

His cell rang and he cleared his throat before answering.

"What is it, Stiles?"  
"Does Bella happen to be around?"  
"Now's not a good time."  
"And why's that? Are you two… you know…"

Derek rolls his eyes.

"You can talk to her later. Not right now…"

He goes to hang up.  
"WAIT!" Stiles sighs on the other end.

"It's about Lydia… it's getting worse…"

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Of course it is."

"Look, I'll send you the pics myself."  
"She's there?"

"Actually, I'm at her house. Lydia was trying to get ahold of Bella but there was no answer. So she called me wondering if I knew where she was. Hell, Derek, I don't even know what to do. Lydia's mother is out of town and…"  
"Tell him we're on our way."

Derek shuts his eyes and shakes his head.

"Um no, we're not."

Bella rises up and dries her eyes.

"I made Lydia a promise, Derek. I don't ever break my promises."

"Bella…" Derek damn near pleaded.

"You're not in the right frame of mind. We'll handle this tomorrow. She can wait."

"Something tells me I'm never going to be in the right frame of mind. And no Derek, she can't. I'm ok. Let's just go."  
"On our way." Derek growls into the phone.

Derek has her wait while he searches for her clothes out in the woods. After he returns, she gets dressed and Derek offers her one of his shirts. Then they brave taking his car. Bella kept her head down as they headed to Lydia's. Stiles's was already outside and lead them straight to her room once they arrived. Bella grimaced as she saw Lydia. She froze at the doorway. She had marks along her body again only this time they were more and depth and cut into her flesh.

"Lydia…" Bella whispered.

Lydia lifted her eyes towards her. She too had been crying.

"I'm sorry…" Lydia said.

Bella shook her head.

"No Lydia, I'm sorry… This is because of me, all of this." Bella was beginning to see that Paul was right. Everyone around her was somehow affected by her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Derek snapped overhearing this.

Bella doesn't answer and makes her way over. She takes in a breath and hunkers down before Lydia.

"Another message?"

Derek looked upon them oddly. Lydia nodded and Bella nodded in return. Bella took in a breath.

"OK then. You ready?"

Lydia looked to her confused.

"Give me your hands. Remember to brace yourself."

Stiles and Derek looked on curiously. Both girls gasped back as they came into contact with one another.

REMEMBER ME! He shouted and Bella jumped as he came into view.

EVERYTHING ABOUT ME! KNOW MY NAME! LIVE IT! FEEL IT! 

Bella and Lydia look upon one another. 

"Where are we?" Lydia asked.

Bella reached out to the never ending darkness. She and Lydia were in white gowns and barefoot. 

"I don't know, but whatever you do, don't let go."

Lydia nods as Bella got a better hold of Lydia's hand. The area around them began to change and they both shield their eyes as the brightness made their eyes sensitive. They looked around and Bella took in a breath recognizing where they were all too well. They were back in Forks. In fact this was where Edward had confessed the truth behind everything and professed his undying love for Bella. Her eyes darted towards a certain direction. She heard what sounded to be laughter. She put a finger to her lips and nodded towards Lydia as they began to follow the sound. As soon as they found the source, Bella came to a stop. She saw the back of very familiar looking man he was wearing a black jacket. He spoke very softly but continued to laugh off and on. Bella bravely took a few more steps towards him. Lydia clung on for dear life and fear pulsating through her veins. 

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you Bella… Now tell her this… And the lion fell in love with the lamb. Wait for her response…" 

Bella felt ill as she continued to listen in. He laughs again.

"Too easy… Hmm try this… a very sick masochistic lamb!"

Bella's skin crawled as he continued to feed Edward the lines.

"Bella?" Lydia questioned with concern.

He slowly turned with that demonic smile of his. He nodded and waved upon Bella. Both girls screamed out as they were sent flying back. They reached out for one another as they were pried apart.

"NO LYDIA!" Bella shrieked out as they were soaring back at opposite directions.

"LYDIA!"

Bella's eyes suddenly felt heavy as they came to a close.

Bella shot up and looked around to see she was in her old room now. She saw what looked to be a shadow in the corner of the room.  
"Edward?" She whispered as she pulled the covers up protectively along her body.

The person slowly turned around. She scooted back in her bed as all she could make out was a shadow coming her way.

"Who are you?!"

Bella crawled out of the bed as the shadow approached. She backed up feeling her way around the room as the only light was coming from the full moon outside. She reached back and opened her door. Bella rushed down the stairs and headed for her father's gun case. She heard whoever it was making their way down the stairs. Bella hurriedly punched through it. She grabbed one of her father's rifles and fired the moment the shadow appeared before her. 

"Bells?" 

Her jaw dropped as he reached over and cut on the living room lamp.  
"DAD!" She screamed out and dropped the gun. He looked to her in shock and had his hand along his gut where she shot him. He staggered back in disbelief.

"Why…?" He asked as he fell back against the wall. 

"NO!" Bella reached out for him only to be sent sailing back once more.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO! DAD!" 

Bella now appeared in a clearing. She narrowed her eyes upon something off to the distance. She hesitatingly headed that direction. The closer she came to the area the more apprehensive she grew. 

Bella froze once she was able to make out who it was.

"Laurent?" She called out in skepticism.

He smiled upon her. Bella nodded and took a few steps back. She continued to back away from him as he slowly loomed towards her. Bella fell back as she lost her footing. She only looked away for a second, but once she looked back up she shrieked out in terror. Bella reached out to her.

"NO!" Laurent snapped Lydia's neck and began to feed from her. 

Only when he looked up again, it wasn't Laurent it was Peter. Peter nodded towards Bella and took on his original monstrous alpha form. His hand punctured through Lydia's back and came out of her chest. He dropped something onto the clearing… her heart.

"SHIT!" Stiles and Derek rushed over as Bella was on her knees before Lydia screaming.

Both guys pried the girls apart. Lydia had started to convulse. Stiles tried shaking Lydia awake. When that didn't work he picked her up and darted to the bathroom; where he placed Lydia into the tub and began to hose her down with the cold water.

Derek laid Bella down flat on the floor and hovered over her. Her eyes were still closed as she continued to scream.

"Wake up, Bella!" He commanded in his alpha voice.

Her eyes shot open and she grabbed Derek by the collar of his shirt.

"Lydia!"

"She's ok…" Stiles softly said. They turn to see him carrying Lydia back into the room.

She was shivering and soaking wet still. Stiles laid her down on the bed and began to dry her off the best he could. Bella covered her face for a moment. Derek helped Bella to her feet. Lydia and Bella nodded upon one another as if in silent understanding. Bella leaned against Derek. Her entire body suddenly felt rundown.

"Hey…" Derek called out and gently shook her.

"She's out…" Stiles remarked, taking notice.

She wasn't the only one. Lydia was as well.

Meanwhile, Derek that certain death glare about him; the one that no one ever wants to see on Derek Hale. A look that indicated death was near and that no one had better cross him. Stiles nodded to himself as he too read this.

"I'll watch after Lydia. You two go on. I'll call you if something else occurs."

#HaleOfPatience

#HeartAttack

#LegallyBlonde

#DreamWarrior

#ROXANNE


	7. Chapter 7 Sweet and Sour

Chapter 7

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. Read and then review. (If my Spanish is rusty please let me know. So I can fix it! It's been WAAAYY too many years and I'm as white as they come lol.) 

Derek opened the door and nodded towards her. He then stepped aside, so she could enter. He locked up after word. He couldn't help but to notice that she looked as though she hadn't slept. Her eyes were bloodshot and sunken in. She seemed on edge as well. She leaned against the railing of the staircase. Her heart was at a faster pace than usual. Bella went to run her fingers through her hair and he saw how they were unsteady.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head. Bella took in a breath.

"He's found a way into my dreams as well."

Derek narrowed his eyes on this.

"Every time I tried to sleep, he was right there. And I swear to God at times it felt a though he were in the room or in the fucking bed with me!"

She leaned over looking ill.

"It's the things he says and does. He keeps showing me the truth behind everything, mocking me. Having some sort of sick laugh at my expense. I got up at 3 am and have been up since. I must've gone through an entire pitcher of coffee. My dad thinks I'm losing it. Maybe I am… I mean I don't even know what's real anymore. Then all I can think about is Lydia and what she must be going through. It seems whatever he does to me, Lydia has it ten times worse!"

Derek swallowed back and took in a breath. He started to approach her. But she held up a hand.

"There's more behind this. This isn't just about your uncle, Derek." She looks towards the door.

"How do I know your old fuck buddy won't be popping in at any given moment?"

Derek shut his eyes for a moment and sighed.

"Do you have any idea, just how confusing all this is to me?!"

"Bella…"  
"No, you need to hear me out. It's bad enough I can't get a read on you half the time! Yeah, I can sense you from time to time, but even then it's difficult. It's like you're still trying to hide from me. You say this isn't the same as what Jackson or Peter felt. THEN WHAT IS IT?! Cause so far, all we seem to do is fight and fuck! How do you expect me to feel about this Erica person and whatever else you're hiding from me? Sometimes you make me feel like such a fool. You were the one that pursued me. Yet I'm the once chasing you! I'm the one trying to figure out just who you really are. Why the hell did you even want me as mate?! You obviously don't trust me! You don't see me the way I see you! I felt like a complete idiot in comparison to her! Then I learn you not only turned her but you two had some sort of affair going? Yet you even mentioned once before you thought I was too young. Yet she mentions the same thing came from your lips about her?! What is this Derek? Is this just something you do with women or should I say teenage girls? If so then why did you even bother mating with me? It's clear you can damn near seduce whoever you want? So why didn't you just seduce your way into stealing my virginity and doing away with me once you were done, just as you had ERICA! Why even keep me around?!"

Derek flinched as if he got socked in the gut.

"I feel so incredibly stupid! Which is what she set out to do, I'm sure. All my insecurities were brought out and I don't just mean about myself. No Derek, about US! I mean what are we exactly? And I'm not talking about this whole mating bullshit! So what is all this exactly? Why did you choose me and why not Erica? She's clearly more in your league!"

He wrinkles his nose offended.

"Really? That's the kind of woman you see me with?" He says with a curled lip.

"Did you or did you not FUCK her Derek?"

He rolls his eyes.

"YES I DID! Is that what you want to hear?"

She grimaces.

"But that's all it was! SEX! Just meaningless sex , between two people."  
"That's not what it seemed like to her!"

"Well that's just too damn bad, because that's all there ever was between us. I don't love her Bella! I might have cared for her and still do. But I never was in love with Erica! I used her ok! I'm not proud of it! I was a different person then and I had my own agendas. It's like I told you before. I do things differently, the way I see fit for the moment. Ways that others don't see fit. If I could take it back Bella, believe me, I would. If I knew someone like you was going to enter my life. I'd have rethought a lot of things. Nothing good ever crosses my path. Or so that's how I used to feel. That is until you came to town."

She lifts her eyes toward him in surprise.

"You ask me why you and not Erica. Well there's your answer. I don't love Erica. You want to know why I haven't said it?!"

She shrugs, but her heart was damn near beating out of her chest.

"Because those three words often enough are nothing more than a curse. You haven't any idea what I feel for you!"

"And why do you think that is?!" She fires back.

Derek laughs in misery and shakes his head.

"Dammit! You can sense me I know you can!"  
"Yes I can! But even through that, it's like a scrambled channel other times I FEEL NOTHING! It's like you have this brick wall put up. And even at that Derek, sometimes people just like to hear it! What is so fucking hard about that?!"

"I already told you!"

She nods and presses her lips together.

"Just forget it. I don't even know why I bothered to come here and try to have an adult conversation with you."

She starts towards the door and he takes her by the arm.

"Don't make me say it… Please… you know… that should be all that matters."

She nods and yanks out of his hold.

"I'm not making you do a damn thing. Besides you're the alpha remember? I'm just… Hell, I don't even know what I am anymore."

She opens the door about to head out.

"You're right… Erica is a bombshell. Hell, anyone can see that."

She rolls her eyes with gritted teeth.

"She dresses to kill. She's got never ending legs to go with those sexy skirts of hers."

Bella's heart damn near sunk to the pit of her stomach torturously.

"But she wasn't always like that. That's not what I saw in Erica when I first met her."

He makes his way over and pulls the door shut. He takes her hand and leads her to the couch where he sits her down.

"Erica was epileptic. She had horrible skin conditions such as acne and because of her seizure medication she was gaining weight. She couldn't handle anything athletic without making a fool of herself. She was picked on and bullied constantly. I saw something in her… or so I thought. She was tired of being this weaker side of herself. By no means was she ugly. She just didn't believe in herself enough to even try. She let these seizures and everything else control every aspect of her life. And we both know how cruel people your age can be." He sighs.

"At the time, I needed her and she needed me. Yes, I had my own agendas, but so did she, Bella. Don't let her fool you. She didn't go into this near as blind and innocent as she wishes you to assume. I didn't hold back on her. I told her what was to become of her. I told her what I expected and needed out of her."

Derek goes more in depth into Erica's story, even about their awkward relationship. He doesn't sugar coat anything. He puts it all out there, knowing she'll probably hate him. But he knew Bella was right. She deserved to know the man she was mated to. It wasn't fair of him to keep holding back on her. It was better it came from him rather than someone else. A lesson he didn't want to repeat. After he's done, he waits for her reaction.

She merely nodded and sat in silence for a few moments. He pinches his eye shut and paces the room a bit.

"She became something else, Bella. Someone I could never be with. She used me just as much as I used her. I'm only sorry she winded up getting hurt in the end. But what I'm sorrier about is you getting caught up in all this. I never told you out of my own shame. I'm not so blind myself. I know you're by far better than I will ever be! Here you are going through all this hell and still you continue to put other's first. That's not who I am. I don't fucking deserve you! I never will. But even through that knowledge… I still want you. I want something I can finally look forward to and that's what you are to me. Through everything you don't let it all overcome you. You continue to fight and you don't let it eat you alive. You can't even grasp how much I admire that about you. Girls like Erica are a dime a dozen. It's ones like you that are rare. That right there is why I wanted you. Despite the pull I felt towards you, I knew there was so much more behind it. I found myself wanting to be around you. Trying to find some sort of excuse just to see you even if it were just for a few minutes. Even if it was just to get on your damn nerves. Hell Bella, I wanted to pick a fight with you just you'd stick around bit longer! I didn't want to fix your truck. I did it to have an excuse to see you again. You want to know the difference between you and Erica?"

She takes in a breath.

"With Erica… all I thought about was sex. With you? My sex drive is even more through the roof. But there was one major detail I noticed, that I never felt with her. Often enough, she got on my nerves and I couldn't wait to get away from her. As much as I cared about her. She just had this way of really getting under my skin. In fact some of the women in my past had that way about them. It's like once I was done I just… well I was done, that was it. There was nothing else I wanted from them. I know that makes me a complete asshole."

"Um yeah, it does!" She agrees.

He smirks somewhat and shakes his head.

"But you come along and it isn't just about sex, not anymore. Every time you have to walk out that door and head back home, I hate it. That's just not me. I prefer to be alone. I prefer not to have to worry about anyone else. At times, it's not even that, I just don't want to be around anyone. They get on my fucking nerves. Especially Stiles!"

"He's my best friend."  
"I KNOW! But he can be so.. so…"  
"Funny? Sweet? Honorable even?"  
Derek rolls his eyes on this.

"Oh come on, Derek. He's not that bad and you know it!"

He sighs in defeat knowing she was right. He knew Stiles had some balls when needed. He'd proved that time and time again.

"Yeah well… does he always have to be around?"

Bella looked upon him oddly and that's when she sensed it and she nearly died in laughter.

"Are you… jealous?"

He looked upon her as if she'd lost her ever loving mind.

"Don't be absurd!"  
"Holy shit, you're like totally jealous of Stiles Stilinski? Do you know how crazy..."  
Derek lets out this soft growl.

"OK fine… but in my defense. You don't have to hide your relationship with him. He gets to be around you a lot more than I ever do. And even after school hours it seems he's hanging all over you."  
"It's not even like that Derek and you know that."  
"You're right. I do know that. I just…"

Bella tried to contain the massive grin on her face, but couldn't. She never dreamed Derek Hale would be jealous of Stiles Stilinski. She wasn't even aware he got jealous. He never showed it. Stiles would be over the moon with this information. He'd love nothing more than to shove this newfound information in Derek's face.

"You just…"  
He sighs.

"Nevermind… Just forget it."

She softly laughs.

"You just don't get it do you?!" He snaps.

She raises her brows on this.

"You don't even realize how drop dead sexy you are! Every damn man that catches wind of you WANTS YOU! What's so different about Stiles? How do I know he's not practically humping you when I'm not around! Think about it, you have a fucking list and I doubt it's going to stop there. Let's see my uncle, Jackson, Edward, and now this fucking wannabe wolf piece of shit? And what is the history there? How come you never told me about this Jake kid? And why is he telling MY MATE that he's in love with her?! Do you not get it? You were right, I should have told you about Erica and about a lot of other things. But you too have been holding back somewhat and you know it."  
"You know Derek Hale, I hadn't any idea you could be so… well… whiny." She teases.

He cocks a brow at this.  
"That's what you took from everything I just told you?"

She presses her lips together to keep from laughing and nods. He cuts her a glare and shakes his head.

"You're something else you know that…" He says with a scowl.

She makes her way over and hugs him. He looks down with confusion.

"Just fucking hug me, Derek."

He sighs and wraps his arms around her.

"See? Is this so bad?"  
"Terrible actually."

She goes to hit him and he tightens his hold on her. A smirk forms along his face as she struggles to break free.

"Something wrong?" He whispers.

"Derek…"  
"Hm?"

"My phone." She hints.

He releases her and Bella takes her cell out from her pocket. She sighs seeing a text from Jake.

Watch your back… seems you got more than just the Cullen's to worry about.

She grits her teeth and calls him in return.

"Yes?"

"Really? You're threatening me?!"

Derek sneers at this.

"You really think I would threaten you?"

"What the hell was I supposed to take from that Jake?!"

"That's not how I meant it and you know it!"

"Then humor me Jake! Tell me what it means."  
"It means thanks to your supposed MATE you're FUCKED! The entire pack is ready to go on a witch hunt because of him taking Paul Lahote's life!"

"HE DIDN'T KILL PAUL! I DID!"

"You what?!"

"That's right! And I'd do it all over again if given the chance! So you tell your little pack that they know where to find me if they got a fucking issue. HE HAD IT COMING!"

"How'd… Bella what the hell are you talking about?!"

"You do the math Jake. What exactly do you think I'm trying to tell you?!"

"There's not a chance in hell you're going to convince me that YOU took Paul's life!"

Bella half laughs.

"Then by all means. Do come by for another visit and I'll gladly prove you wrong."

"What the hell has come over you?!"

"You're really going to ask me that?!"

"Whatever… I can't believe you're taking the blame for this guy much less defending his actions. There was no reason for Paul to die. NO ONE HAD TO DIE!"

"You lead him right to me!"  
"I didn't even know he was following me!"

"Just like you weren't aware that he was here TO KILL ME?!"

"He what?"

"How stupid can you be?! So yeah he's dead. And I'm the one that did it. So tell everyone else to suck it up, Black."

Bella hangs up and turns back towards Derek. He looked severely pissed.

"Guess I'll be needing a bigger pack…"

"And just how are you going to go about that?"

He gets this mischievous look to his face.

"We could punch out a couple of kids."

She looked upon him wide eyed and he started laughing, but cleared his throat.

"I've my ways…"

"Derek.."  
"I warned you, I tend to do things my way."

"And isn't that what got you into trouble before?"

He shrugs.

"Derek… just let me…"  
"Don't even say it. Bella even you know there's no way we can face all of this on our own. Therefore we take whatever measures necessary."

"Derek please don't…" He puts a single finger upon her lips.

"I just need you to trust me. You won't always like me or the choices I make as I've warned before."

"You got that right." She mutters under her breath.

"Just don't go on a killing spree or something."

He cocks a brow at this.

"You seem to be confusing me with my uncle again."

She takes in a breath.  
"…right…"

She leaned against the wall in thought.

"Paul had it coming, just like you said. You did what you had to do in order to survive. So let go of the guilt."

She lifts her eyes towards him.

"Part of you feels justified, yet a larger part feels guilt. If you hadn't taken his life, he'd have taken yours. We both know that. Your so called "friend" needs to be the one watching his back."

Derek upstairs for a moment. He makes his way back down with his black leather jacket. He put on his shades and placed his keys in his pocket.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"  
"My apartment."  
She looks to him rather surprised.  
"What time does your father get off work?"

"Around 7 or so."

He nods and flips her over his shoulder.

"Derek!"

He chuckles to himself and heads on out. He places her into the Camaro and hits the road. Derek raised his brows as Bella laid her head in his lap, once they got into town.

"While you're down there…" He perversely hints.

She blushed.

"Really, Derek?" She scoffs as if offended. But was grinning...

"Sure, go for it."

She sighs as if annoyed. His eyes widen however as he felt her unzipping his pants. He cleared his throat as he glanced down. Bella was taking his cock out of his black briefs.

He gripped the steering wheel firmly as he suddenly felt the warmth of her mouth around it.

"…fuck!..." He grunted out taken back.

Bella felt a little nervous considering she'd never done this before. She took him even deeper into her mouth. She rubbed her thighs together not realizing how much of a turn on this would be. The way he throbbed in her mouth and moaned had her wet as hell. She went about it even more eagerly now. Derek wanted desperately to watch, but had to focus on the road. He stopped at a red light and took off his shades, stealing a glance.

"Oh fuck yeah…" He moaned and leaned back in his seat.

He pulled her hair back and thought he'd lose his mind seeing his cock in her mouth. The guy behind him honked and Derek flipped him off. He drove through the light, whilst encouragingly moving her head along. In a way he was showing her how to go about it exactly.  
"Hmmm, just like that." He uttered throwing his head back against the seat.

He growled out once she fully got it down.

"Keep going…" He slightly lifted up as she was driving him crazy.

This might've been her first time giving oral. But she was doing one hell of a fucking job. He found himself thinking. Derek knew there wasn't a chance in hell he could last any longer. He'd already pulled into a more secluded area, by his apartment. Derek was finally able to watch as she was going down on him. Bella knew he was watching now so she stopped momentarily. Only to have him watch as she took her tongue along the shaft of his cock. She torturously licked along his entire length even the tip.

She placed him back into her mouth, but eased her way down. Bella never realized just how good he would taste or feel. Derek looked over to see Bella was touching herself, during this. FUCK he thought over and over in his head.

"You're about to feel me coming in your mouth. I want you to swallow it." He gruffly demanded in this highly seductive growl.

"Faster! I'm almost there."

Bella moaned out at this and Derek fired off into her mouth. She couldn't believe how warm it was. Just as he wished, she drank it up to the very last drop.

"Hmmm." He softly moaned once again as he had his eyes shut.

Bella smiled at his reaction and wiped her mouth clean.

"So…? Was that what you had in mind or…?"

He opens an eye and glances over.

"Wanna go for the hat trick?"

She looks upon him oddly.

"Hat trick?"

He smirks at this and takes his shirt off.

"Lose the pants…"  
Bella looks around with a blush.

"Pants off…" He reinstates.

She grins and shakes her head as she unfastens her jeans.

"Red today?"

She nodded as he run a finger along her lacy red panties.

"Those need to come off too."

Bella slips them off. Derek shifts his chair back to make more room and pulls her into his lap. He takes off her jacket, shirt and matching red bra. He runs his hands along her in marvel. His eyes lock with hers and he caressed her cheek.

"You are beautiful. Never forget that."

She looks down as if not really believing him. To Bella, Derek was a sexy god. He really could have whatever woman he wanted. As to why at times this seemed unreal. He lifts her chin with his fingers. Derek presses his forehead against hers and takes back the deepest of breaths.

"I love you."

Bella looked upon him in shock.

"Now just because I said that doesn't give you the right to go and die on me or disappear, understood?"

She nods.

"Wait, are you just saying that because you're hoping to get more oral?"

"Yep."

"That's about what I thought." She sighs as if truly insulted.

Derek kisses her then caresses her cheek.

"I don't just go around telling women I love them. No matter how skilled of a mouth they have."

Bella softly laughs.

"I love you too."

"Are you sure?"

She smiles, but bites her lower lip driving Derek mad with lust all over again.

"Hmmm… I thought you hated me."

"Oh, I still do. I'm capable of multitasking."

He nods.

"So which is more powerful? The love or hate?"

"They're about even."

He nods again and kisses her. He pulls back though and looks upon her once again.

"So do you really hate me?"

"Derek?"

"Hm?"  
"Shut up…"

He grins and kisses her again. From there they take their time making love despite the public setting and risk of getting caught. Neither really cared at the moment.

 

Derek tossed his keys on the counter as they entered the apartment. Bella looked around in surprise. The walls were a smoky gray color with white bordering. The place was surprisingly immaculate. There was grayish blue carpet laid about the entire apartment except for the small kitchen. It had white tile. Derek took her jacket off and hung it up with his.

"Not bad…"

He shrugs.

"Hungry?"

"Sure…"

He enters the kitchen and starts to dig through his fridge. Derek brings out a carton of eggs, cheese, bacon, tomatoes, green peppers, mushrooms and some salsa.

"You cook?"

"Nope, but you're going to." He taunts as he gets out a couple of pans.

"Funny…"  
"What you can cook right?"  
"I cook."  
"Then there you go! Everything's set out. I'm going to hit the shower."

He smacks her on the butt as he starts to exit the kitchen. She shakes her head upon him as he headed out of the room.

"It'll still be here when you get out!" She calls out and props herself up on the counter.

Derek's place was a simple studio apartment. It had one bedroom with a closet and fully equipped bathroom attached to the room. Everything else was connected and compact. Still it was a nice place.

"I don't hear any bacon sizzling." He calls out as he changes his shirt.

"Yep! You sure don't!" She replies.

He peeks back through the doorway from his room as he straightens his shirt out. He grinned and made his way back to the kitchen. Bella was swinging her feet about and skimming through her phone. Derek took her phone away and sat it down on the counter.

"Get started."  
"Um no…"

He nods and brings her down of the counter. He hands her the block of cheese and a knife.

"You really want this knife plunged into your body somewhere?"

He chuckles and gets out a cutting board and a bowl from one of the counters.

"Cubes…" He utters.

She nods and places the cheese on the cutting board. She then takes the knife he'd given her and drives it into the block of cheese. She then picks up the block of cheese with the knife and hands it to Derek. He twirls her back around and sits the cheese back on the board. He takes her hand and wraps it around the knife.

"Derek…" She warns.

He starts using her hand to cut the cheese into cubes. After he's done he cracks the eggs and places the yolk into the silver stirring bowl. He hands Bella a whisk and starts the bacon.

"What do I do?!" She mocks.

He shrugs.

"Must I teach you everything?" He says in a ridiculing matter.

She glared upon him with distaste.  
"Just stare at it I suppose."

"Ok."

She starts to whisk the eggs as Derek fries the bacon.

"I take it you cook for your father?"

"Yep. Well, I used to anyhow. Since we moved here he's hardly home. He winds up eating leftovers mostly, if I cook at all. Feels too weird, cooking for yourself."

He nods in full understanding. He places a cube of cheese in her mouth and pecks her on the lips. He leans against the counter as the bacon finishes cooking. He folded his arms about his chest as Bella chopped up the tomatoes and peppers then pushed them off to the side of the cutting board.

"So, when are you going to tell him about us?"

She turns back to him rather wide eyed. He tilts his head a bit.

"He's going to find out eventually. We both know this isn't something that's going away. He needs to know."

"Do you not remember my father aiming his gun at you, handcuffing you, and almost taking you into custody?"

He nods.

"Kind of hard to forget."

"And just how do you think he's going to react when I tell him, I'm dating that guy now."  
"Dating? That's not exactly what I'd call this. It's a bit more permanent than that."

"Derek…"

He sighs with slight frustration.

"Bella, I can understand why at the moment. I'm just not very fond of this sneaking around shit."

She pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Look, I'll tell him. Just give me a chance to think of how to go about it."  
"What is it?" He asks seeing the look on her face.  
She half laughs.

"He told me I had to stay away from you. Derek, I'm not even supposed to be associating with you."

"Well I believe it's safe to say you epically failed at that one. That's also going to make this whole "mate" situation a bit more difficult. As if it's not already."

"You think?" She utters as he takes the bacon out of the pan and places it on a plate.

"He doesn't even know about you does he?"

"And he's not going to know, like ever…"

"Did you even try to explain the truth behind that night?!"

"Yes… but he wouldn't even listen to me. He just went on this rant and blew whatever I had to say right out of the water."

"So he really believes I stole your virtue, so to speak, that night?"

She sighs.

"Honestly, I don't know what he believes."

"Didn't you tell me that your dad knew the truth behind the vampires and shifters back home?"

She nods.

"Then why not come clean about what you are and the truth about us? And about that night?"  
"And just how do you think he will take it when I tell him I'm mated to the nephew of a man that almost turned me into his mate slash minion."  
"Easy, you tell him it backfired and I won instead!" He fires back with a smirk and chomps down on a piece of cheese.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll love that!"  
"See? Now we're getting somewhere!"

"You're a freaking genius!"

"Thank you."

They both laugh but look upon one another apprehensively. Both were concerned as to how Charlie Swan would react to this. But Derek was right and even Bella knew that. They couldn't keep hiding this. That and she were breaking her promise to Charlie as it was. They'd both made a deal to be completely honest with one another when they moved to Beacon Hills. However she was finding herself right back where she was, when it came to her father. This need to protect him at all cost was eating her alive with lies, secrets, and covering up. Things she swore even to herself she'd never do again.

"And I prefer to not be introduced as Miguel, Stiles's cousin."

She laughs.

"But you look like a Miguel. You just need an accent. Maybe you could shave everything, but the mustache area and grow it out!"

He raises a brow on this and nods. He starts speaking fluent Spanish. She could only make out bits and pieces of it. He crushes the bacon as he continues to speak and it turns into cursing in Spanish. Bella giggles to herself as he moodily pours the eggs into a pan. He then places the crushed bacon, cubed cheese, sliced tomatoes, mushrooms, and peppers into the eggs. She covers her mouth in laughter as he continues to curse and stabs the knife right through the cutting board. He then turns around and whispers into her ear.

No soy Miguel. Soy Derek. El Alfa. Su alfa. Su compañero, amante, y lamáquina del sexo. ¿Entiende, mi bella Isabella"

(I'm not, Miguel. I'm Derek. The alpha. Your alpha. Your mate, lover, and sex machine. Understand, my beautiful Isabella?)

She sucked back a breath picking up most of what he'd said, wishing now she'd taken Spanish in school. Either way, she found herself immensely turned on. Derek smirked sensing this and nodded to himself as he finished fixing their omelets.

He placed them on some black ceramic plates, then the coffee table in the living area.

"Coffee, milk or orange juice?"

He calls out as he peeked into the fridge.

"Orange juice is fine."

He grabs the orange juice and pours them both a glass.

"So?" He inquires halfway through their brunch, considering it was almost 11 am now.

"It's really good."

He nods, but looked to be in thought. Once they finish eating, he takes the plates to the sink. He then rinses them off and places them into the dishwasher. He gazes upon her from the kitchen.

"Who is this Jake kid anyhow? In fact tell me more about your life before Beacon Hills."

"That's just it Derek. Most of it was nothing more than lies. It was like some sort of play your uncle set up. Everything I ever thought was real wasn't. It's like he owned that town or at least every supernatural being that existed in Forks." She sort of laughs and shakes her head.

"He really played me for a fool. I fell into every trap he ever set out for me. Edward was the biggest one. Jake tells me you put him in a wheelchair, that even his doc of a father couldn't figure out how to put him together."

Derek shrugs.

"I wanted to laugh." Bella admits darkly and leans back against the couch.

"Maybe I'm wrong to feel so betrayed and so angry. I mean after all, Peter did blackmail each of them. Seems to be a thing with Peter. He loves to stir up trouble. To cause havoc and fear amongst those he's around. He managed to do one hell of a job in Forks. Damn near everyone I ever knew, was somehow a part of his sick plans for me. They knew, yet they still went along with it out of fear. All I keep thinking is…" She sighs again.

"How I could never do that to someone. No matter how great my fear was, I'd rather die than to betray a loved one. But I suppose even that was a lie. That whole "love" thing. Both Jacob and Edward claimed to love me. Peter told me that Edward was just one of his little pawns he'd set up. That he fell for me while taking orders from Peter. Yet, Peter was feeding him all the lines." She cringes in thought.

"He knew just what to say…" She continues on and dove even more into her history with both the Quileute's and the Cullen's and Forks in general.

Meanwhile, Derek found himself wanting to kill his uncle all over again, the more he learned. He truly couldn't get over how sick and twisted Peter Hale was. He went through all this trouble just to create the "perfect" mate. Only to have it all boomerang. He was dead now and his nephew ended up with the girl instead. Then again, Derek was certain his uncle never once saw him coming. They had a way of surprising one another constantly. He too dove more into his history with Peter and his family in general. They soon learned more about one another then they could ever imagine. Derek hated some of the things he told her, especially about himself. There were just something's he never wanted her to know, but didn't want to keep anything from her. She deserved to know the bad along with the good when it came to Derek Hale. He was nowhere near as immoral as his uncle, but there were times he came pretty close. To his surprise she didn't become all judgmental about it. He expected to be given the shame speech or for her to ask to be taken home with some of the things he had to tell her. He even admitted to some of the things he'd done to Scott McCall, Allison, Derek, and Stiles. If anything Bella admired him for being forthcoming and not holding back. Something she found to be a nice change of pace considering her history with damn near everyone else in her life. Derek had no issue taking a life, if need be. But when it came to Peter, he took lives just to take them. In fact he got some sort of sick thrill from it.

Before long they were both laying on the couch facing one another as they continued to talk. Derek found himself opening up about a lot of things he honestly never thought he'd talk about. Things he'd kept to himself for years. Things he'd never tell another living soul. Bella now knew that Derek was born a werewolf not bitten. That his mother Talia was Peter's older sister and that's where the bloodline came from. The entire Hale family was werewolves. Only they were all dead now as far as he knew. They died in the fire at the Hale house caused by an arsonist about 7 to 8 years ago now.

"So back to school tomorrow?" He says with a hint of disappointment to his voice.

"I could always drop out."

He has a good laugh at this.

"That'll win your father over for certain."  
"You think?"

She laughs in thought as well.  
"Hey dad you remember that guy you said NEVER to see again? Funny story, I got bit by his uncle. So now I'm a werewolf. And well guess what!"

Derek shakes his head with a grin. Bella curled up against him. Derek ran a hand along her waist and ass. Her lack of sleep caught up to her. Derek looked down to see she'd fallen asleep against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. He then reached over and grabbed his cell phone. He set the alarm not wanting to risk getting her into trouble if they were late. Truth of the matter was, he hadn't been sleeping well either. He knew they could both use the rest.

"Lydia?" Bella called out seeing her from a distance.

Lydia slowly turned to face her. She was in one of her usual skirts and blouses. Her hair was pulled back. Bella looked around to see they were in math class.

"Oh no…" Lydia says looking as though she were about to panic.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I haven't any idea…"  
"You can't be here! GO!" Lydia demands in damn near hysterics.

"What is it, Lydia?"

Lydia shakes her head and takes a few steps back.

"You're asleep aren't you?!" Lydia inquires.

"Am I?" Bella says and reaches to her temples feeling lost and confused.

"WAKE UP!" Lydia shrieks out as the desk and chairs about the room began to scatter and fly back against the wall.

"What's going on?"  
"He's found a way! You need to leave before he finds you here?!"

"You're not making any sense."

"He's found a link between us…"  
"Link ? What link?" Bella calls out as she feels her body began to drift back.

"When we're sleeping!"

The lights about the room flickered and papers began to fly about the room as a breeze traveled throughout the area.  
"NO!" Lydia cried out and reached for Bella.

Bella narrowed her eyes and guardedly turned around. She gasped out as HE was right there. He smiled and she took a few steps back.

"What do you want from me?!"

"YOU! I WANT YOU TO PLEDGE YOURSELF TO ME! I WANT YOU TO FEAR ME!"

Her eyes widened as she lifts off the ground. Her body unwillingly floats towards him. Tears stream down her face as he roughly kisses her. 

"Hmmm… and now comes the FEAR!" He roars the last part and Bella sucks back a breath and looks down to see his hand was through her chest.

"BELLA!" Lydia screamed.

Bella's head swayed about. Peter died in laughter as she fell to her knees. He squeezed her heart.

"This belongs to me. In fact every inch of you belongs to me. It won't be long now. Soon you will see. There is no denying me!"  
Bella's hands wrapped around his wrist as he lifted her off the ground into the air with his hand still wrapped around her heart.

"Please…" She pleaded.

He smiled.

"That's all I wanted to hear… You're right to fear me. They all are. Now who am I?"  
She closes her eyes on this.

"WHO THE FUCK AM I?!"

She groans out as he squeezes even tighter and holds her up even higher off the ground.

"Peter…"

"Peter…?"  
"PETER HALE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Hmmm, fuck I can feel it already." He closes his eyes and growls.

He opens them only to die in laughter once more. 

"BELLA!"

Derek panics as her eyes were rolled back. She wasn't breathing and her hand was over her heart.

"WAKE UP!" He tried shaking her.

"Dammit! COME ON!"

He hopped off the couch and picked her up. He was about to head to the bathroom when she finally reached to her throat and sucked back a breath.

"SHIT!" He shouted as her mouth opened an icy cold fog escaped from it.

Derek stared upon it in shock as he swore it took on the form of a human. Derek quickly laid her down on the carpet and rolled her over as she continued choking. He lifted his eyes towards the substance that had escaped Bella. The window to his apartment shattered as the substance shot right through it. Bella's eyes shot open and she screamed out in terror. She ripped her shirt open and Derek winced. The initials P.H had been clawed into her chest and torso.

"YOU Motherfucker!" Derek growled.

"It burns!"

Derek picked her up once again and rushed off to the shower. He laid her down in the tub. He grabbed the shower hose; literal smoke rose into the air as the water hit her chest. Bella cried out in agony and her back arched. Derek's heart sank to the pit of his stomach as he not only sensed her horrific pain but had to watch her go through it as well. A breath of relief washed over him as the letters began to disappear and her body began to heal. Bella looked upon in him downright fear and panic.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME DEREK?!"

Derek hadn't a clue how to even answer that. But he had a very bad feeling a shit storm was in the midst of brewing. Sure enough, he heard her cell phone going off. It was still in the kitchen.

"Just stay put."

She nods as he hands her a towel. Derek knew it had to of been Stiles.

"Let me guess, Lydia?"

Derek swallowed back as he actually heard the kid crying into the receiver.

"Hey..." Derek voiced in a softer tone.  
"Derek, she won't wake up, Lydia… she…"

Derek grits his teeth. You've got to be kidding me!

"Where are you?"

"We're at school… an ambulance is on it's way."

Derek rolled his eyes hearing it in the background.

"Why won't she wake up?!" Stiles cried in damn near hysterics.

He headed back to the bathroom to check on Bella.

"Easy…" He uttered as Bella was coming to her feet and wrapping the towel around her. Her entire body was shaking.

Derek could hear Stiles arguing in the background with the paramedics. He was demanding he ride with Lydia. From the sounds of it, they weren't allowing it.

"Just hold tight, Stiles. We'll be right there."

Derek hung up the phone and helped Bella out of the tub.

"It's Lydia, isn't it?"

He nods and leads her to his room, where he grabs her one of his black shirts. They rushed to the car. Bella didn't even bother hiding anymore. She wasn't even in the right frame of mind, to even care about getting caught. Once they arrived, police, firemen, and the ambulance was on the scene. Students were outside looking on as the ambulance took off with Lydia.

"Hold on!" Derek called out but Bella was already out the door and running up to Stiles.

Stiles latched onto her and was literally bawling. Enough to even make Derek cringe on what must've taken place.

"It's bad. You should have seen her. What he did to her!"

Bella held Stiles even tighter as he was crying into her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here kid?!"

Bella turned to see her father and Stiles's as well heading their way.

"Dad please, now's not the time."

Charlie sighed seeing the broken expression on Stiles's face.

"What happened, son?"

"Something or someone attacked Lydia Martin…"

Sheriff Stilinski looked around and nodded. Bella noticed how the sheriff took Stiles to a more secluded area to talk.

"You shouldn't be here!" Charlie points upon Bella.

"Dad… those are my friends. That girl they just took, is my friend! What was I supposed to do?! It's bad enough that this is all because of me!"

Derek shook his head on this as he overheard her. Charlie grabs her by the arm and leads her to another area.

"Why hell would you say something like that? You weren't even here! In fact you're supposed to be AT HOME!"

Charlie narrowed his eyes upon Derek seeing him off to the distance.

"What's he doing here?"

Bella looks back towards Derek. He nodded their way.

"He gave me a ride here."

"He gave you a ride?"  
"Yeah."

"And let me guess that's his shirt you're wearing?"  
"Dad, I can explain everything and I will, I promise. But right now, I'm going with Stiles and Derek to see Lydia."

Charlie sighs putting together all the pieces as he sees the black Camaro.

"Let me guess that's Miguel, Stiles's cousin?!"

Bella flinches.

"That's about what I thought. Jesus Bells. I thought we had an understanding! So you've been lying to me, this entire time?"

"No! I tried to tell you but…"

Charlie grabs her by the arm once again and drags her to his squad car. He forces her inside. Derek's lip curled at this. Charlie slammed the door.

"…dammit…" Derek growled under his breath.

Charlie strutted right up to Derek. Derek took in a breath and took his shades off.

"Let me guess, Miguel?" Charlie scoffed bitterly.

"Actually, it's Derek, sir."

Charlie nods.

"Well, whatever your name is. Stay away from my daughter!"  
"With all due respect, Mr. Swan, I can't do that."

Charlie grits his teeth.

"Excuse me?"  
Derek sighs and glances back over to Bella, who was trying to get out of the squad car, but her father had her locked in.

"You and your daughter really need to talk."  
"You're going to stand there and tell me what I need to do with MY DAUGHTER?!"

"Sir… all I'm saying, is give her a chance to explain everything before you jump the gun."

"How old are you?!

"I'm 22, sir."

"Too old! So move on and find someone your own age!"

"Think you can give me a ride?" Stiles called out as he made his way over.

"My dad's still got a lot to do here." Stiles explains wanting to hurry up and get to the hospital.

Derek nods but he and Charlie were eyeing one another intensely.

"You know this guy, son?"

Stiles nods.

"Um, yeah…"

"Friend of yours?"

Stiles cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah, we're like best buds!" He lies through his teeth.

"Is that so?"

"Yep!" Stiles pats Derek on the back.

"So let's go, bestie."

Derek nods once more as Stiles gets into the car. Charlie rolls his eyes and starts towards the squad car.

"I know you're going to judge me however you see fit, which is fine, sir. It's nothing new to me. But telling me to stay away from your daughter? I can't do that. I don't mean any disrespect. But not a lot of good things enter my life. Now that something finally has. I'm not willing to let it go. So I apologize ahead of time."

Charlie turns back to see Derek already getting into the car. He shakes his head as he watches them drive away. When he looks back towards the squad car that's when he sees the back door open and his daughter? Nowhere to be found…

"DAMMIT, BELLS!"

"So you like owe me BIG time…" Stiles remarks.

Derek sighs.

"Don't…" He sternly warns.

Stiles looks out the window trying his best to keep it together.

"I take it Bella suffered as well?

Derek looked to him in question.

"Lydia kept shouting her name over and over. She was reaching out as if trying to get Bella to come to her. It was the craziest thing. He had the entire gym freaked out."

Derek shifted gears in thought.

"You still keep in contact with Scott?"

Stiles nodded but looked upon Derek puzzled.

"Why?"  
Derek doesn't answer.

#OralForHisPleasure

#ROCKTHECAMARO

#IHEARTMIGUEL

#CrashCourseInSpanish

#StilesAndDerekBFFS

#GivingSwanHale

#VampiresShiftersAndPeterHaleOhMy


	8. Chapter 8 An Old Friend

Chapter 8

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. Read and then review. Thanks.

Derek swallowed back and came to his feet as Stiles and Bella stepped out of Lydia's room. He shook his head with his hands about his waist, seeing the look on their faces. Bella latched onto Derek and broke into sobs. Stiles sat down on one of the waiting room chairs and pinched his eyes shut. Lydia had fallen into a coma. The doctor hadn't any idea if she'd wake or not. Derek merely held her, wishing he knew what to say or do. He knew there were no real words of comfort for something like this. Stiles wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

Her mother had been notified and was on her way to the hospital. Stiles cleared his throat.

"Why don't you two go on? I'll wait for Ms. Martin." Stiles offers softly.

"Stiles…"

He shakes his head upon Bella.

"Your dad's going to be pissed as it is. Just go on. Have Derek take you home. Until we figure out what the hell is going on. I wouldn't chance being alone. I think it'd be wise to have someone with you. Especially, when you're sleeping."

Derek nods in agreement.

"Sleep? Um no… I think I'm about ready to buy up every damn caffeine pill or energy drink there is in Beacon Hills!"

Stiles nods on this.

"I don't blame you there. Just be careful. Don't end up in here as well."

Bella makes her way over and hugs Stiles.

"Let me know if anything changes. I don't care what time it is."

"I will."  
Derek nods towards Stiles as if in silent conversation as he leads Bella out of the waiting room.

"How'd you get here?" Derek asks curiously.

"I hitched a ride with a burly biker."

He cocks a brow at this.

"You think I'm joking don't you?"

He shrugs on this and starts towards his Camaro. Derek opens the door for her, once she's inside. He shuts the door. He then starts to walk around to get into the driver's side, only he freezes cautiously. Derek narrowed his eyes and looked around the area. His senses were going through the roof. He had the feeling they were being watched. He tilted his head about and took in a good whiff of the air. Derek shook his head as all he could really pick up was the scent of rain as a storm was blowing in. He rushed into the car as it began to rain. Bella jumped a bit as lightning strike something nearby and made a loud boom sounded and the entire area around them shook. It was enough to set off a few car alarms. Neither even bothered to comment on it. Bella's cell went off and Derek handed it over. He almost forgot he had it. Bella groaned to herself as she saw it was her father. She cleared her throat before she answered.

"Dad…" She answered rather timidly.

She hears her father sigh on the other end.

"Bells, I swear to GOD!"

She shut her eyes for a moment.

"Let me guess, you went to see your friend?"  
"Yes…"  
"How is she?"  
"Not good dad." She replied with a rather quivery voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that kid, but you and I got a long conversation ahead of us."  
"That we do." She agrees.

"For starters, how in the living hell did you manage to escape the god damn cruiser?!"

"Long story..."

"Always seems to be when it comes to you. There's no way in hell, you should have been able to pull that off. You broke the handle to my back door!"

"Sorry…"

Charlie sighs again.

"Look, I'm going to be late getting home. You'll probably be in bed by the time I get there. Just please promise me, you'll go straight home after you're done visiting your friend."

"I'm heading there right now."

"Might I ask how?"

Bella glances over upon Derek.

"Yeah, but you're not going to like the answer."  
"Stiles fake cousin I take it?"

"Yeah huh…"

Derek smirks at this.

"Like I said we'll talk about this later."

"Can't wait."

At this Charlie hangs up and gets back to work. Bella puts the phone in her pocket as Derek pulls up to the house. They sat in silence for a moment. Lightning continued to cascade throughout the sky. It began to downpour and Bella wrinkled her nose with disgust.

"Look. I'm going to take the car back to the house, so not to raise any suspicions. I'll be right back. Stiles is right, you don't need to be left alone. I want you to lock up the house and keep your senses sharp. I shouldn't be long."

She nodded and reached for the handle.

"Hey…"

She turns towards him. And Derek leans in, pecking her on the lips. He caresses her cheek afterword. Once she steps out he watches to make certain she gets in the door safely. Derek speeds back to the Hale house since it was closer to Bella's house.

Bella tosses her keys down once she gets inside. She locks up and takes in a breath as she looks around the house. She started towards her room, only to have the storm knock out the power to the house. She rolls her eyes as she was now surrounded by darkness. Derek had been working with her on using her night vision. But she was still having a bit of trouble with it. It seemed to come and go. It was hard to stay focused. He told her before long, she'd naturally turn it on. She wondered when the hell that would be, for now she stumbled about in the dark. She knew Derek would be giving her hell about now, if he saw her feeling around like this. Focus! Try harder! What the hell are you doing, Bella? She half laughed even through her pessimism. Lydia burned through her mind over and over. The way she looked in that hospital room. All the tubes and monitors they had going, the bruises and cuts along her body. Bella's skin crawled and her heart dropped. She leaned back against a wall as she was feeling her way to the basement. She remembered her cellphone was in her back pocket and she began to use it as a way to see around the house. Only it wasn't bringing forth a lot of light. That wasn't the only issue she hadn't a clue where the breaker was. She wasn't sure if it was outside or in the basement.

She decided to check the basement first. Bella opened the door and started down the staircase, only to have her phone die halfway down.

"OH COME THE FUCK ON!" She snaps.

She tries to get her phone to cut back on but no such luck. She sighs and puts her phone up in defeat. Bella carefully makes her way down using the rails. Afterword the door slams shut behind her as a gust of wind passed through the house due to the storm outside.

"Now would be a great time for your night vision to kick in." She mutters under her breath.

Bella goes back to feeling her way around. Her hands scale along the walls.

"Come on…" She groans under her breath.

Bella froze however as she felt fur along her hands. She swallowed back and continued to feel whatever it was. Her heart was racing and thunder loudly boomed shaking the entire house. Bella gasped out and lost her footing as whatever it was grabbed her, or so it felt. Bella fell back and shrieked out.

Derek had just finished changing into some dry clothes, whilst he was waiting for her in her room. He'd snuck in through the window. He hadn't even been there for maybe a minute or two. He took off running towards the basement and kicked down the door. He ran down the staircase only to have one of the wooden steps give in on him. Derek lost his footing and Bella screamed out again wondering what else had just entered the basement. Derek however could see her perfectly through his night vision and rolled his eyes. She was beating on a grizzly bear that was nothing more than taxidermy.

He hopped up and rushed over anyhow. He grabbed the bear and threw it off her. Derek then hovered over her. He half growled as she was beating on his chest. He covered her mouth.  
"Shh… it's just me."

"But there was something in here, it attacked me it…"  
He sighs with slight frustration.

"If you'd only use your damn senses!" He snaps, knowing she'd be fucking dead about now, if it had been a real enemy.

Derek comes back up and finds the breaker. After he hits the lights, Bella winces as she takes notice of her "supposed attacker".

"You just died again! Dammit! What does it take, Bella?!"

She grits her teeth and comes to her feet.

"Now is not the time for one of your "pep" talks!"

"The hell it isn't! You got enemies out there! We both do! Do you want to end up like your friend from school?"

She cringes and shakes her head.

"Screw you, Derek." She utters painfully and heads back up the stairs.

She groans seeing how he'd busted down the door. Now that was something else, she'd have to explain to her father. He snarls back and gently grabs her. Derek pins her against the wall of the staircase.

"I'm only trying to make you BETTER! You folded to a god damn stuffed bear! You weren't even trying."

She shoves him back.

"Just go!"

"The hell I am! You honestly think I'm leaving you alone?! You're my fucking mate! All the more reason you need to start acting like it!"  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!'  
"You killed that damn shifter on your own, did you not?! Yet now, you can't even face a damn stuffed bear without getting your ass handed to you?! I've trained you better than that!"  
"I was wondering when asshole Derek was returning. Can't say I missed him, not even a little!"

He grits his teeth.

"I'm not trying to be! But you got shifters, vampires, and now whatever else this is, and they are all out for YOUR BLOOD BELLA! If for whatever reason something happens to me, I need to know you can hold your own!"

She recoils from him.

"What do you mean if something happens to you?"

"Things happen, you never know. You have these abilities for a reason! USE THEM!"

"It'd help if you'd QUIT RAISING YOUR VOICE TO ME!"

Derek breaks into a smirk.

"DON'T YOU EVEN TRY THAT WITH ME, DEREK HALE! YOU REALLY ARE AN ASS!"

"Hmmm…." He nuzzles against her neck and starts kissing along it.

"Are you bipolar or something?!" She hisses bitterly.

He ignores her and carries on. Bella shoves him back and darts off to her room. Derek sighs and follows. She steps out of her shoes and starts taking off her clothes. He raises his brows on this.

"Not happening." She mutters sensing him.

He shrugs. Bella digs through her drawers and grabs one of her light pink tank tops and matching shorts. Derek tilted his head a bit as she put them on.

"…fuck…" He uttered to himself as she plopped down on her bed.

"I said it's not happening. Lydia's in a fucking coma. I'm on everyone's hit list. And I hate my mate!"

"I hate him too…" Derek groaned in despair.

Bella tried not to smile on this, but failed. She hurriedly buried her face into the pillow. That guilt however hit and overwhelmingly. She hadn't any right to even smile, considering Lydia's situation. She thought about the look on poor Stiles's face as she came up for a breath. Derek was already sitting at the edge of the bed. He reached out and ran his hand along her back.

"What if she never wakes?"

Derek scooted over closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her.

"All of this is because of me."  
Derek shakes his head.

"No Bella, this is all because of my uncle, even in death, he doesn't know how to let go."

"So what does that mean exactly? Does he want me to join him? Or is he just planning on haunting me for eternity?"

Derek doesn't answer, because he wasn't sure how. Instead he reached over and pulled the covers over her. He felt like a dick. Here she was going through all this literal hell and all he could think about was sex. He wanted to eat her out and fuck the living hell out of her. Yet here she was in damn near hysterics over everything that had taken place. She was blaming herself for what happened to Lydia. He didn't dare lean in too close or hip to hip. There was no hiding it. It couldn't be helped though.

It was just something about her. It was bad enough he knew she could sense him.

Bella rolls over facing him. He shut his eyes for a moment as her cleavage was right there.

"Don't let me fall asleep."

"But you can't go without sleep."

"Derek! I'm serious! I'm begging you. Keep me awake!"

He raises his brows on this.

"By whatever means necessary?"

She nods.

"Are you certain?"

She nods again. Derek nods in return and hides underneath the covers.

"What are you…" She gasps back as she felt him pulling her pink pajama shorts to the side.

"D… holy shit." She gasped back in complete surprise as she suddenly felt his tongue lapping along her pussy.

He growled against her and spread her legs more apart so he could fully taste her.

"Derek, this is wrong… we…"

There wasn't a chance in hell he was stopping now, she tasted too damn good and he was too far gone. He buried his tongue deep as it would go. Bella bit down upon her lower lip. She wanted to argue this, but couldn't. Her body gave in and literally melted. Derek was by no means stingy about it. He took his time lapping and fucking her with his tongue. His dick swelled up as she came right in his mouth. He eagerly licked it up. As he came up for a breath, he lifted his eyes towards her.

Bella was playing with her breasts and arching her back in a sensual matter.

"Damn…" He whispered and shook his head in disbelief.

He placed a couple of fingers into her nice wet slit. He began to vigorously finger her.

"Let me see you come…" He damn near begged.

She soaked his fingers and her eyes widened as he began to lick them one by one. He then licked her pussy clean. Derek however wanted Bella to taste herself on him. Something about it made him nearly jizz his pants. He crept over her and feverishly began kissing her. His tongue rolled along hers. A grunting moan vibrated along her tongue as his cock entered her. His kiss became more heated and he didn't hold back on the thrusting. She cried out his name in ecstasy and clawed at his back. They heard a car door outside of the house. Instead of stopping Derek hurriedly picked up the stride, so he could finish.

"…fuck you feel too good…" He whispered in her ear. He didn't want to stop, but knew it was probably her father.

Bella cooed out in pleasure as he gripped her headboard and gave one last deep thrust. He quietly groaned out as he came. They froze hearing the front door open and shut. Derek sighed and hurriedly climbed off her and gathered his things and once again he bitterly hid in her closet. He rolled his eyes, but with a slight grin as he heard Bella giggling.

Bella hurriedly straightened out her covers and sprayed some cinnamon apple air freshener in the room. Derek wrinkled his nose in the closet, the room now smelled like cinnamon apple and sex. He shook his head on this as he heard her father knock on the door.

"You asleep, Bells?"

"Um no, come on in."

Derek began to dig through her closet out of curiosity and boredom, while he listened to the two of them talking.

"Any news on your friend?" Charlie inquires as he steps inside.

"No, not yet."

Charlie nods. He sighs and pull Bella's computer chair out from her desk and sits down.

"I know it's late, but we really need to hash something's out."  
Bella nods in agreement.

"Now let me get one thing straight. I really am sorry about what happened to your friend. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, it's just…" Charlie leans back and shakes his head.

"Dammit kid, I really worry about you sometimes. After everything you told me about, that was taking place in Forks. Now come to find out there's something going on obviously around here as well. They say that your friend was brutally attacked. But that they weren't able to see who it was. When we questioned some of the students they say Lydia Martin looked as though she were being attacked by a ghost or something and she slept through the entire ordeal."

Bella grimaced. Derek lifted his eyes towards the door as he could hear everything being said.

Charlie sighs and looked damn near ill.

"About this Derek guy."

"Dad…" Bella groaned and had to refrain from looking towards the closet.

Not now, please. She thought knowing Derek could hear everything that was being said.

"Bells, this is something I can't ignore or just let go of. You need to know I did a background check and…"

Derek shook his head and leaned back in misery as he was flipping through one of Bella's photo albums. He took it upon himself to snag one of Bella so he had something to keep in his wallet.

"Well for one thing he's too old for you! You're just a junior and he's about to be 23 years old! He also has a criminal record! This guy has been arrested on numerous accounts!"

Bella sighs, but it was no real surprise to her.

"Breaking and entering, criminal mischief in general, and loitering. He's always in the wrong place at the wrong time. It seems like every time there's a murder or some sort of episode here in Beacon Hills this Derek Hale guy is somehow involved he's always around!"  
"What are you trying to imply dad?"  
"That he's no good for you. Come on Bella, the guy even let me know that you were the ONLY good thing in his life!"

Bella's jaw dropped a bit.

"He said that?" She questioned with damn near stars in her eyes.  
Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Don't even, Bella. I know guys like Derek. They're always up to no good! And by him telling me that, all it did was confirm that I'm right. He tells me you're the only good thing in his life. That doesn't help persuade me into giving this relationship my blessing. All it does is prove to me that I was right, he's nothing but trouble and I mean it. Stay away from him. You're not going to get sucked up into all this b.s again. If you want a boyfriend why don't you try dating that Stilinski kid? Now he seems like a standup guy, in fact so is his father."  
"Dad, he's my best friend…"  
"See! There you go. At least he's more your age and he doesn't seem to have his head up his ass. He also doesn't have a record!"

"I don't want to date Stiles and it just so happens that he likes Lydia Martin. You know the girl that's in the coma! And I'm done with the whole dating scene."

"You're 17 Bells. You're far from done with that."

Derek smirked a bit, whilst cocking an egotistical brow.

"You don't understand, dad."  
"I understand enough to know that, Derek Hale is NOTHING, but bad news. I mean it Bells. I know I usually stay out of your business. I've always believed you need to live your own life and make your own mistakes. However when it comes to something like this, I'm putting my foot down. Whatever you two have, is now over. I'm sorry, Bells. But he's just no good for you. You deserve better. He's not it. I don't have to look up his record to know he's bad news. The guy even looks the part."  
"Wow, way to be judgmental, dad."

"Come on, Bells. The kid drives a damn sports car, he's always dressed in black leather or something, and he doesn't even have a job! I mean, how does he make a living?"  
"Porn star maybe?" Her eyes widen and she quickly covers her mouth.

That was Derek's emotions coming through and it was feeding into her own. She was entering that sarcastic frame of mind again, the one that would get her into BIG TROUBLE. But she also knew this meant that Derek was pissed! Charlie reared back in utter disbelief.

"What the hell, kid?!"

She winces.

"Sorry, it just spilled out."

"Seems to be a thing with you lately, let me guess this newfound attitude of yours, also has to do with this Derek guy?"

"Dad, please. You really haven't any idea what's going on."  
"You're right, I don't. But that right there… you never used to talk to me with such disrespect. That only further proves my point!"

"Dad…" She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean it. It's just… ugh. I…" She groans in misery.

"Look, I got some things to tell you. Think you can just sit there and listen?"

Charlie shrugs and takes off his badge. He places it on her desk and takes his gun out from the holster and also places it on her desk. Bella grimaced at the gun. The thought of Derek hiding out in her closet, wasn't helping matters. Bella took in the deepest of breaths. Derek could hear her heart pounding away and sensed her. He feared she'd go into a panic attack.

Bella began her story. She told him the truth behind Peter Hale, Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, and herself. To her great surprise, Charlie never once interrupted. Now he did look as if he'd have a damn stroke, but he kept quiet and listened to everything she had to say. She even let Charlie know what she meant by never dating again. Derek Hale was her mate, so that part of her life really was over. That was the part she saved for the very end of her story.

Charlie clears his throat and looked as if he'd go into shock. In fact, Bella was concerned that he might've.

"Dad? Please talk to me."

He nodded and pinched his eyes shut for a moment.

"So… you're a child of the moon aka werewolf. You're now on the hit list of your old vampire and shifters buddies from back home. Now you're telling me that the uncle of your MATE was behind all of this all along? And that even though your MATE killed him, he's somehow haunting you and this other young lady from school."  
Bella nods.

"So that night I came by the Hale house, was the night all this craziness took place?"

She nods again.

"Couldn't you just be normal kid?!" She remembered Stiles had said something along the lines of that as well.

"Gee thanks, dad!"

He groans back with a sigh.  
"You think I had a choice in all this?! That I wanted to be forced into this life?!"

Derek winced at this.

"Jesus kid… I didn't mean it like that. I just… I mean since when did our lives become so crazy?! We left Forks to get away from all this. And it seems no matter where we go, it follows you around. How am I supposed to take it when my daughter tells me she's a werewolf and that she's mated to an alpha and age the age of 17?! You're just a kid yourself! Yet already you've chosen to spend the rest of your life with this guy?! I mean come on Bells. You're basically married?! AREN'T YOU!?"  
"Gee dad, which part are you more upset about? The fact that your daughter turns into a deadly beast when pushed too far, or the part where I've already met the one I'm destined to be with?!"

"I don't care that you turn into a werewolf. You're still my daughter. But who says you're destined to be with this guy, him or you Bells?"

"It's in our nature. It's just something you know. Believe me… I fought it tooth and nail. It wasn't something I wanted at first. I was freaked out to be honest. I know what you're thinking and that's not how it went. Derek is nothing like his uncle. He never forced anything on me. All he did was explain to me the pull we were feeling and why it was there. It's the strangest feeling. No matter how much I fought against it. It was there and he too fought it at first. It wasn't something either of us was looking for or wanted. But it's in our blood, our nature, and there was nothing we could do about it. It wasn't going away in fact the longer we both tried to deny it and push those thoughts and feelings away. The worse it got. He didn't want this anymore than I did. But being the alpha he knew more about. So he eventually caved in and gradually got me to understand, that there truly wasn't anything we could do. It's this odd feeling. Like this need to keep this other person protected at all cost." She begins to describe the feelings of the pull towards a potential mate and a mate in general (only leaving out the sexual parts). You know that no matter what you'd willingly die for them. You already feel for that person and strongly, but aren't sure why. Everything about them drives you insane and you can't think much about anything else. No matter what you do you're always thinking about them. It's like meeting a stranger for the first time ever, but you already know that they are somehow going to play a key part in your future and that you already love them."

Derek swallowed back on this. Bella also took this moment to explain why she slipped up at times with her sarcasm. About how it had to do with her sensing Derek, that at times it's like carrying the weight of two people in your head.

"So you're telling me that you knew you loved this guy before you even mated? With just one glance?" More like a love hate type of thing… She thinks to herself.

"Something like that, yes. Only I fought it to the hilt. I wanted to ignore everything I was feeling. I hadn't a clue what it was. After Edward, I wasn't sure what to trust anymore, not even myself."

"How is that even feasible? It makes no damn sense!'

"I'm just as in the dark about all this as you are dad. But I do love him and he loves me. And he's not near as bad as you assume he is."  
"So I'm just supposed to trust this guy?"

"No dad, that's not what I'm saying. I just want you to trust me."  
"And how do I do that when you insist on keeping things from me?"

"I was wrong and I know I was. It won't happen again."  
"That's what you said when we first left Forks."

"I know… I just got scared. I nearly lost you. I can't ever go through that again. If I lost you dad…"

Charlie sucks back a breath, feeling rather emotional himself.

"I nearly lost you too Bells. And push the fact that your old man is working for the law aside. That little shifter bastard had it coming! It's not something I'd normally agree with or ever say, but his death was justified. It's because of him, I almost lost you back in Forks, amongst a long list of other individuals. But to wake up from a coma knowing you almost died. Is nowhere near as bad, as learning that you almost lost your daughter during that time!"  
Charlie grimaced remembering the scars along her back. Every time she wore a tank top or bathing suit the reminder was there. .  
"You know, I almost killed the little bastard!"

She narrows her eyes towards her father, even Derek perked up on this, with interest.

"If it hadn't been for the Blacks, Paul would've met a bullet to the head. After I saw what he did to you, I was at La Push the next day. Now I wish I'd have finished the job. I should have!"

"Dad…" She uttered feeling ill in thought of what Paul could have done to him in return.

"Next time, I won't hesitate, no matter the person standing at the end of my barrel."

Charlie rises at this.

"Hell, how do I even leave you alone now, knowing you got some sort of supernatural being out there that seeks you harm, all over again. How do I even go to work or sleep at night knowing that any moment my daughter could be facing danger or worse?!"

Bella half smiles.

"Look at everything we've faced. I'm still here aren't I? Only now, I'm not as fragile. And Derek… well let's just say you've yet to see what he's capable of. He's one hell of a powerhouse. I'm going to be fine dad."

"Jesus Bells…"

"Dad… really… I'm going to be just fine. I need you to believe that."

Charlie makes his way over and hugs her goodnight. Once he's gone, Bella hops out of the bed and opens the closet door. Her jaw dropped as Derek was reading her journal.

"Derek Hale…" She hissed harshly and hurriedly ripped it out of his hand.

He had this huge grin to his face.

"I particularly liked the entry on page 133." He says and wiggles his brows.

She rears back and flips to that page. Her jaw dropped.

"I'd like to see that sometime."

"GRRRR!"

He quickly covers her mouth.

"Keep it down will you?" He whispers.

That entry was a VERY PRIVATE ENTRY where she had pleasured herself to the thoughts of Derek Hale.

"You're such a jerk. These are my private thoughts!"

"You're my mate…" He says as if that explains everything. He then shrugs and plops down on her bed.

He crosses his legs and folds his arms behind his head.

"Not for long…" She hisses.

"Oh really?"

She nods.  
"And just how do you think you're going to end this? It's not like you can just up and divorce me."

"My father's got plenty of guns."

"So you admit it, you can't take me out by yourself?"

She flips him off.

"For whatever it's worth. I had thoughts of you similar to this…" He hints softly, whilst pointing to her journal.

She turns towards him as she made her way back to the bed.

"Only it wasn't filled with such fluffy nonsense." He taunts, but the truth of the matter? It really wasn't. He was aroused as hell reading what he had. Derek hadn't any idea just how kinky Bella's thoughts could get. This was also all the proof he needed. Bella truly loved being submissive. He couldn't help himself he had to give her a hard time.

Her jaw drops and he quickly blocks her attempt to hit him.

"Will you ever learn?"

She grits her teeth and bitterly rolls over facing away from him.

"Would you like to hear what one of my entries would have been?"

"No." She lies with a hiss.

"Oh… well… ok…"

She groans in misery and rolls back over facing him. He picks her journal back up from her nightstand and opens it back up.

"Derek please… That's not meant to be random reading material, dammit."

"Relax… I'm just making my own entry that's all."  
"You're what?"

"Shhh…." He whispers with a wink and starts writing something down on a blank page of her journal.  
As he writes, he speaks softly.

"So… your dad knows the truth now."

She nods.

"Just don't expect your father to ever truly approve of me. Something tells me, he never will. I can't say I blame him either."

"Derek, I…"  
"Don't… I made my bed so to speak. That just comes with it. I'm only sorry you're paying for my mistakes as well."

He hands her journal back and she looks to the entry he wrote. She had expected something downright perverted. Only it was the furthest thing from that. He had dated it and wrote…

Bella, 

I'm honored to be the star of your fantasies and although I don't deserve it, the owner of your heart as well. If ever in doubt, turn to page 156 and remember you're mine as well and I love you, even if I don't "voice" it near enough.

Yours truly,

Derek

Bella shut her journal with a fluttery heart and that girlie giddy feeling spreading throughout her body.

"You should get some sleep."

"Derek…"  
"I'm here for a reason. I'm not going anywhere."  
"Derek, you have a life outside of me."  
"Bella, you are my life. Now get some sleep. You can't function without it. You need your energy."

"But what if Peter…"

"You just let me worry about that."

Derek pulls her up against his chest and pulls the covers up over her. She tried to fight it, but just as Derek had in the woods that day he thought about fear. He now thought about being weary and lethargic. It didn't take long for Bella to shut her eyes. He kissed the top of her head and spent the rest of the night watching after her.

 

Derek pecked her on the lips and handed Bella her backpack.

"Have fun." He whispers before he goes to crawl out of the window.

She half laughs.

"Sure."

He cuts her a wink and rushes out the window.

Bella headed to the kitchen to see her father already sitting at the table. He was sipping at a cup of coffee and reading the paper. He kept cutting her odd glances off and on.

"What?" She finally spilled out as it was creeping her out.

"I was just curious."  
"About?"

"Well when you say werewolf… I mean… What do you look like when you turn?"  
"Dad…" She groans looking embarrassed.

Charlie sighs.

"Maybe I don't want to know."

She smirks a bit and puts on her shades.

"I love you too, dad."

He chuckles a bit and shakes his head as she exited the house. Still, Charlie wanted nothing more than to take this supposed "mate" of hers out of the picture. He'd never hurt his daughter like that. Though the idea sounded more and more appealing the more he thought on it. He didn't like the idea of anyone claiming HIS daughter, no matter the situation. Then on the other hand he knew his daughter's life hung in the balance, whether he wanted to admit it or not. She needed someone like Derek Hale, in order to double her chances of survival. Here he was a cop. Nevertheless, he couldn't keep his daughter protected, not in the sense she truly needed. There was only so much he could do.

He sighed in thought and finished downing his coffee.

 

Bella parked beside Stiles jeep. He nodded towards her and greeted Bella at her door.

"Any news?" She hints about Lydia.  
"Nothing's changed."

Bella nods with disappointment.

"Her mother is with her though."

"I'm sorry, Stiles."

"Was that an… I'm sorry about your friend and probable future wife being in the hospital, or I'm sorry because I'm blaming myself for everything that's taking place. I really hope it's the first one."

Bella cuts him that guilty expression.

"We both know the truth behind all this."  
"And you have control over everything around you right? RIGHT?!"

She flinches and turns away from him. Stiles nods.

"You and Scott… I swear… he was just like you when it came to things like this. Everything was always HIS fault. No matter what was taking place. He'd somehow twist everything around and make it all his fault. When it never was! Let me guess, you too are ready to throw in the towel like he did?"  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means... am I about to lose another friend, because she thinks the world would be better off without her?!"

"I thought you said Scott moved!"  
"He did!"

"Then why are you talking like he committed suicide?!'

"BECAUSE IN MY MIND, HE DID! HE JUST GAVE UP AND LEFT!"

"YOU SAID HE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT HIS MOTHER!"

"YES!"

"THEN HOW IS THAT GIVING UP?!"

"BECAUSE HE KNOWS AS WELL AS I DO, THAT HE CAN'T RUN FROM WHO HE IS! NO MATTER WHERE SCOTT MCCALL GOES, HE IS WHAT HE IS AND THE SAME GOES FOR YOU! SO YES, IN MY MIND HE JUST GAVE IN! HE LEFT WHATEVER LIFE HE HAD IN BEACON HILLS BEHIND, INCLUDING ALLISON AND MYSELF! HIS GIRLFRIEND AND BEST FRIEND! WE WERE THAT DISPOSABLE!"

"YOU SOUND LIKE A WHINY LITTLE JERK, YOU KNOW THAT STILINSKI!"

"I KNOW I'D NEVER GIVE UP ON MY FRIENDS! I'D HAVE STAYED AND FOUGHT WHATEVER CAME MY WAY!"  
"SCOTT NEVER GAVE UP!"

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MCCALL!"

"BECAUSE I TOO LEFT EVERYTHING BEHIND, IN ORDER TO PROTECT MY FUCKING FATHER, YOU PRICK!"

Bella pushes him back and Stiles winces, realizing what he'd just done.

"Bella… I…"  
"The hell with you, Stiles!" She calls out and heads into the building.

"God damn it!" Stiles snaps and kicks his jeep.

"Bella…" Stiles says as he reaches over and knocks on her desk.

She rolls her eyes and takes off her shades, ignoring him. He knocks on her desk again.

"Bella…"

She looks straight ahead.

"Bella…" He says and knocks again.

"Bella…"  
"Knock it off and shut it!" She snaps with frustration and shoves his hand away.

Stiles sighs and raises his hand. Mr. Harrison sighs with full on irritation.

"What is it Stilinski? Suffering from a weak bladder again?"

"Can you tell Bella? I said I'm sorry?"

Mr. Harrison rolls his eyes.

"Does this look like second grade to you?"  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" Stiles smarts.

Mr. Harrison shakes his head. Stiles raises his hand again.

"What is it NOW?!" He snaps.  
"Can I go to the bathroom?"  
Mr. Harrison waves him off. He starts class once Stiles exits the room. The class had just started their assignments, when they heard the clearing of a throat over the intercom. The I'm Sorry song is playing in the background.

"I really am sorry, you know. In fact, how about I take you out tonight? You know pizza? Maybe a movie? Skies the limit Bella!" He pats his pockets down and clears his throat again.

"Um…" He lets out a nervous laugh and stops the music. He sighs and restarts it.

"I'm sorry, I just lied to you. I forgot that I bought that X-Files series collection last night. So I got like ten bucks to my name. So… I might need to borrow a couple of bucks, if we do go out tonight. Yeah, I'm sorry about that too. Oh yeah… I told Mr. Harrison I was going to the bathroom, so…"

Bella groans to her herself and covers her face as Stiles made a sound like he was peeing. The entire class laughed and Bella hit her head on the desk miserably. Meanwhile, Derek had also heard the entire thing. He was within the building so he could keep an eye on things. He shook his head on this.

"Idiot…" Derek scoffed with annoyance.

"But we could watch the X-Files series together, Bella. Only I wouldn't tell your boyfriend because…" Derek growled at this and lifted his eyes towards the intercom in the hallway.

Stiles freezes as the principal walks in.

"Um so… spaghetti, garlic rolls, salad, and snickerdoodle cookie is what's on the menu for lunch today. Everyone please rise for the pledge! I pledge allegiance to the flag…"

The intercom goes off for a second.  
"I'm sorry, I…"

It goes back off and then clicks back on.

"Bella…"

"I…"

"Hey, give that back."

Bella covers her mouth in laughter. Derek sighed as he was off to a corner of the building. Coach Finstock also over heard this.

"I thought the kid had some balls. But he just lost them, the moron."

Stiles's last transmission.

"SNICKERDOODLE!"

"You should totally go out with him. He's cute!" One of the girls says.

Bella's eyes widen.

"Um no, we're not…"  
"Yeah, that was too sweet! He's really trying."

Bella sighs and leans back in her chair.

"…great…" She whimpers realizing now the entire school thought she and Stiles had something going on.

Derek grabs Stiles once he's heading back to class.

"Don't tell me because…?" He demands wanting to know.

Stiles lets out a nervous laugh and pats Derek on the shoulder.

"Because… I didn't want you to feel like you had to measure up!" He dusts Derek's shoulder off afterword.

Derek snarls back.

"Get to class, before I rip your throat out, with my teeth! And don't you dare let Bella know I'm here." Derek orders as he drops his hold on Stiles.

"What are you doing here anyhow?"

"Just keeping an eye on things." Derek remarks, after what happened to Lydia and everything else Derek had witnessed, he wasn't taking any chances. No matter how rundown he felt at the moment.

"Huh… You know you kind of look like a creeper or a drug dealer!"

Derek lets out this barking like sound and Stiles raises his brows.

"Ok.. ok gees!" He takes off and Derek sighs and goes back to his lookout post.

 

Once lunchtime came about, things grew even more awkward. Not only was everyone talking about Lydia Martin and what had taken place, but Bella could still see some of the damage done to the cafeteria from whatever had taken place. When no one was paying attention she hunkered down and ran her fingers along what looked to be claw marks within the cafeteria tile. Stiles nodded towards her and kept her covered as she continued to do her own little investigation. She even snapped some pictures with her cell phone.

Once Stiles and Bella took their seats, others began to question if they were dating now. Stiles being well Stiles didn't get why anyone would think that. They spent the entire lunch period explaining that they were NOT dating.

Bella also listened in with interest as Allison and Stiles were talking about Scott. Apparently, Scott had called Allison last night and was checking in. Bella felt bad as Allison wiped a few tears away whilst speaking of him. She could only imagine the hardship they must be going through. Bella wondered just how far away Scott had moved. She also wondered if she'd ever meet the guy. Stiles took Allison's hand at one point and was doing his best to console her. Everyone at the table was on edge, because of what had taken place to begin with.

Before lunch was fully over, Bella excused herself from the table. She suddenly felt suffocated and found it hard to breath. Stiles looked upon her with concern as she exited the cafeteria.

"Is she alright?" Allison questioned.

He shakes his head not sure how to answer that.

As soon as Bella got outside she leaned against the wall of the cafeteria and closed her eyes. Everything as of late seemed to hit her all at once. The only good thing was for the first time in what seemed like forever, she hadn't any dreams about Peter.

Bella's felt her cellphone vibrate and she answered.

"Hello?"  
"Hey kid…"

"Dad?"

She lifted her head off the wall, hearing the tone in his voice. He sighed.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure how to put this, Bells… But I came up here to send some flowers to your friend and…"

Bella felt her knees lock up and her heart began to race.

"No…" She uttered in disbelief.

"I'm sorry so sorry, Bells…. I…"

The area around Bella spun.

"Dad…"She whimpered.

Charlie sighed.

"She just faded out… her heart rate kept dropping and before long she flat lined."

Bella crushed the phone within her grasp. Like a living nightmare, she entered the cafeteria just as the bell rang for their next class. One look said it all… Stiles shot to his feet, reading her. She nodded towards him with a broken heart and Stiles staggered back in absolute shock.

 

"I figured you'd all like a chance to say goodbye." Ms. Martin says peeking out of the room.

Bella lifts her eyes towards Lydia's mother. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was wiping her nose with a tissue. Bella nodded toward Stiles and Allison.

"You two go on." Bella whispers.

They nod towards her and Stiles leads Allison into the room. Once the door was pulled to, Derek wrapped his arms around Bella. He was doing whatever he could think of to help. Still Bella continued to blame herself. She broke her promise to Lydia and was taking it hard. No matter what anyone, even Derek or Charlie said. She continued to blame herself for Lydia's passing. She failed to protect her as promised. Within a few more moments the door opened. Stiles and Allison wiped their eyes and nodded towards Bella. Ms. Martin rushed out of the room in tears. Derek took Bella's hand as they entered the room next. He pulled the door to and Bella merely froze as she glanced upon Lydia.

She timidly made her way over. Bella moved strands of hair from Lydia's face. She saw where they'd unplugged all the machines. Lydia was ghostly white and so frail looking. Bella swallowed back and took Lydia's hand. Derek winced as Bella broke down apologizing over and over. He hated that she was doing this to herself. But it didn't matter what anyone said. She simply saw it no other way. Peter Hale's only reason for attacking Lydia Martin was to get a message across to Bella. Therefore this became personal. Bella went to squeeze her hand a little tighter as she was about to say goodbye. Only once she did Derek's eyes darted towards her as she came to her knees.

Bella began to pick up the faintest of sounds. Thump….. thump….. thump….. They were very spaced out. Her eyes shot open and she snapped a look upon Derek.

"She's still got a heartbeat!"

Derek narrowed his eyes and made his way over. He didn't hear a damn thing though. He shook his head.

"Bella… There's nothing there."

"Derek, I'm serious!"

He sighs and closes his eyes focusing harder. There was a knock at the door during this. Bella looked towards the guy rather oddly. He nodded towards her as he entered the room. He had a more youthful appearance than that of Derek. What she'd refer to as "baby faced". He had dark brown eyes and an athletic build to him. He was kind of cute, but in comparison to Derek. Derek knocked him out of the loop by far in hotness or so Bella thought. Then again Derek wasn't "cute". He had this sexy rather dangerous like appearance.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." He said softly.

Bella shook her head. Derek nodded towards him and he nodded in return.

"Scott…" Derek uttered as if slightly relieved by his presence.

Bella went to say something on this but gritted her teeth as painful visions began to hit.

"Whoa…" Scott said in alarm as Bella's eyes rolled back and her nose began to bleed.

"Dammit!"

Derek leaped over the bed and pried her hand away from Lydia's.

"She's not dead! Derek, she's still in there!" Bella shouts.

Derek grits his teeth and covers her mouth. Last thing they needed was Lydia's mother overhearing this and Bella getting her all upset.

"There's nothing there." He gently whispers, trying to get his point across. He figured it was merely Bella's wishful thinking.

"Derek… I swear to you. I heard something! She still has a heartbeat. It's faint, but I'm telling you I heard it."

Scott narrowed his eyes on this and he too began to listen. He placed his head upon Lydia's chest. Just as he was about to agree with Derek on the matter, he froze and gazed upon Bella.

"She's right… there's something there, something completely inaudible to the human ear." He whispers looking back towards the door.

Derek releases his hold on Bella and tries again to hear whatever Scott and Bella were referring to. It took him awhile as well, but eventually, he too picked it up. He looked upon Bella apologetically. But her mind was elsewhere. These visions continued to play out through her mind. She wasn't sure what they were.

"Is she alright?"

Derek shook his head wondering the same thing. Once the visions were done playing out she turned towards Derek and Scott.

"He's back…"

"Who?" Scott inquired.

"Peter…"

She locks eyes with Derek.

"That's not the worst part."

They both look to her rather apprehensively.

"He's the alpha of a new pack. He's building an army. Derek…" She looked as though she were going to be sick.

"He knows… about us. He's come back with a vengeance and his main priority as of now, is taking you out of existence."

Bella closed her eyes for a moment as something else came to view.

"Erica…" She hissed seeing her betrayal and both Scott and Derek reared back on this.

"Over my dead body, the little bitch!" Bella hissed as her transformation fought to take its course.

"Not here!" Derek ordered.

Bella gritted her teeth and paced the room as she was fighting it.

"Now is not the time." Derek sterns once more.

"He's right. You need to calm down." Scott insists.

Bella was trying with everything she had, but her canines were beginning to protrude. Her eyes began to glow.

"Shit…" Scott whispered.

Derek grabbed ahold of her. Scott raised his brows in full surprise. Derek was caressing her cheek and had his body pressed up right against hers.

"Just breathe and focus…" He whispered.

Stiles entered the room at this point and Scott looked upon him completely baffled.

"Um yeah, that sort of happened as well."  
"Huh…"

"Yep… weird huh?"  
"Um yeah, it is…" Scott agrees.

#MouthToMouth

#WhereForArtThouDerek

#TheWondersOfStiles

#SNICKERDOODLE

#BellaAndDerekK.I.S.S.I.N.G?


	9. Chapter 9 Whitlock v.s Hale

Chapter 9

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. Read and review.

Scott cocked a brow with is arms folded about his chest.

"Don't stare, he doesn't like that."

"It's hard not to…"

They sigh simultaneously as Derek kissed Bella.

"Hm." Stiles and Scott chorused.

Derek had her leg hiked up and pressed her up against the car.  
"Huh." Scott uttered in disbelief as it turned into this heated make out session.

"She's hot."

"Don't say that!"  
"Say what?"  
"You know… that… He's like all possessive. No joke. In fact, don't even look at her!" Stiles warned and Scott chuckled.

"All I said is that she's hot."

They jumped however as Derek banged on the window. His lip was curled and he eyed Scott.

"Eyes to yourself, got it?" He growled as Bella got into the passenger side.

Scott raised his brows, trying to keep from laughing at the situation.

"Um sure, whatever you say!"

Derek nodded and put his shades on as he got into the car. Yet again, Scott found himself in a state of shock. Once they hit the highway, Bella leaned against Derek's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head as he shifted gears.

"That's so weird." Scott whispered to Stiles.

"I know… right?" Stiles whispered in return.

Derek's eyes darted towards the rearview mirror. Scott half laughed at the look of sheer hell, Derek was cutting him.

"So anything else dramatically change, since I left?"

Stiles shrugged.

"Besides Derek becoming pussy whipped?"

Derek looks back over his shoulder.

"You wanna get whipped next?" He threatens in a low growl

Stiles let's out this nervous laugh and pats him on the shoulder.

"Just playing bro… you know…"

"I'm not your bro."

"Can't you two try to play nice?"

Scott chuckles at Bella's comment.

"Why would they start now?"

Bella turns around facing Scott.

"So they've always been like this?"

Scott nods. She turns back around and looks upon Derek.

"Why?"

Scott leans over and whispers in Bella's ear.

"Sexual tension." Bella giggles at his comment.

Derek rolls his eyes and shifts gears again.

"So, why are you so mean to him?!"

Derek shrugs.

"Yeah, why are you so mean to me?!"

Derek ignores them as he pulls up to the Hale house.

Once they're all inside they look upon one another.

"So…" Stiles begins after an entire minute of uncomfortable silence.

"Scott. Bella. Bella, Scott! The male and female versions of yourselves."

Bella and Scott look to Stiles oddly.

"Dude, I'm not kidding." He points upon Bella.

"You as a chick! Not bad huh? You even got a nice set of…" Stiles catches himself, before he finishes that statement.

He does that uneasy laughing thing again, as Derek slants his eyes upon him.

"So I've been replaced?" Scott retorts in a teasing matter.

"And talk about awkward! Derek Hale digs female you! How about that?!"

Scott nods towards Bella.

"I've heard a lot about you actually. Seems we do have something's in common, besides the obvious."

"Ditto, Stiles talks about you all the time." Bella replies.

"Seems we have some catching up to do."

Bella smiles.

"It would seem so."  
"Then I say we get started."

Bella takes in a breath.

"Ok then."

They each take a seat. Bella sat on the couch with Derek. Stiles took the recliner, Derek normally sat in. Scott pulled up a wooden chair. He motions for her to begin. Bella tells not only her story. But she also goes into detail about everything else that has taken place, since she moved to Beacon Hills. He was beginning to see that Stiles was in fact dead on. They were a lot alike not just in personality, but the events in their lives were pretty dead on. She too put her family and friends first. They were both turned by Peter Hale. However Scott grew ill, as he learned about everything Peter had done. He thought Peter gave him hell, it was nothing in comparison to the torment he's caused Bella.

Scott didn't dare comment, but had to keep from staring in disbelief. He just wasn't used to seeing this side of Derek. When she'd get to something that emotionally drained her and looked as though she'd lose her shit, Derek would have his arms around her. He'd be kissing along her shoulder or nuzzling the crevice of her neck. He'd seen Derek around women before, such as Erica. But never ever did he act like this. When Bella got to the part about Lydia, she had to stop. That overwhelming guilt hit her all over again.

"Excuse me…"

They nodded as she headed outside. Derek sighed and leaned over. His elbows rested against his knees as he ran his fingers through his hair. Scott clears his throat, in thought.

"So Peter's building an army?"

Derek nods.

"I suppose I had better get in touch with another friend of mine. Looks like we're going to need whatever help we can get."

Scott took out his phone and dialed. He came to his feet heading to another room of the house.

"Hey Isaac…"

Bella sat on the patio in thought. Her past was coming back to bite her and all at once it seemed. The Cullens, The shifters, and Peter Hale and whatever so called "army" he's built. Her heart sank in thought. He's first priority was to kill his nephew. She could sense his anger through Lydia. Derek had betrayed him. Derek had taken what was his and marked it. Bella cringed as she could sense Peter. In his mind Bella was his. Nothing was stopping that. By killing off Derek, she would no longer belong to him. Peter could take over from there. That was the plan. Kill whoever got in his way. Take her far away, have his way with her, and be done with it. Whatever it took to make Bella his once again. He'd put too many years into this, to simply give up. No, this was a battle he planned on winning. The mere idea of him taking Derek out of existence had her in panic mode. There was this connection between them now. It was more powerful that anything she'd ever felt before. She felt as though she'd die along with Derek, if Peter ever succeeded.

Bella shut her eyes for a moment. She was doing her best to calm down. She felt an anxiety attack coming on. Deep breaths she told herself as she focused. A hint of nausea washed over her, so she lay back and continued to breathe.

Help me…

Bella's eyes shot open.

Someone anyone please. Help…

Bella rose to the soft whimper. She looked around, wondering where it was coming from.

Where am I? What's going on?

Bella hopped to her feet as this startled feeling came over her.

No, no, no, no. Please! I'm not dead! I'm here! I'm in here still! STOP!

At this, Bella transformed and took off.

Derek narrowed his eyes towards the front door. He tilted his head ever so slightly and he too shot up and took off. Stiles reared back in wonder and looked to Scott as he reentered the room. What was that about?

"Haven't a clue, guess we better find out."

Stiles sighs.

"Welcome home." He says sarcastically.

Scotts half laughs.

"I was just thinking that!"

They nod and head on out.

 

 

Bella stayed within the shadows and waited until one of the nurses exited the hospital. She hurriedly darted through the door. Discreetly, she began her way down the hall. She did her best to keep her senses sharp.

STOP! PLEASE! STOP!

Bella's skin crawled and she picked up the pace. Once she picked up her scent she took off as fast as she could. Only to end up finding herself at the door of the morgue. Bella whimpered out as her cries became more desperate. She could not only hear but sense Lydia Martin's fear. She pawed at the door trying to get it open.

"What the…" The man working in the morgue looked back towards the door, hearing the scratching sound.

He sighed and put down the scalpel. He walked over and opened the door. Bella immediately leaped on top of him and growled.

"HOLY FUCK HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE!" The man shouted and covered his face protectively.

Bella continued to growl. The man rolled out from under her and took off running. She transformed back and rushed over to the table. She grimaced seeing it was Lydia, she too, in the buff, with a tag on her big toe. The man working the morgue was sitting her up for an autopsy.

"Jesus…" Bella groaned in despair.

He even had Lydia marked where he planned on doing the cutting. In fact, there was a small incision started in her abdomen already. Bella hurriedly grabbed a white cloth and held it onto the cloth. Lydia certainly looked dead, but Bella knew she wasn't. She could still sense her. Her heart rate was very faint and slow, but there, all the same.

"I got you hun. Just hold on."

Lydia was crying… only she wasn't. Not physically anyhow.

"I'm so sorry." Bella said in a broken voice as she swiftly grabbed a lab coat and ID card.

She pinned her hair back. Then she picked Lydia up and placed her on one of the hospital beds, where she placed a hospital gown on her.

"I'm getting you out of here."

Bella rushed out of the morgue as alarms were going off and the lights were flashing. She kept her head down and rolled Lydia into the nearest elevator. Just as she got on the elevator, she saw the man that was working the morgue pass by, with two security guards and a doctor. Thankfully, they hadn't even taken notice of her. They were in too big of a hurry. She took in a breath of relief. But do to her being in such a hurry, she didn't even take notice of the two men in the elevator with her. She thought it was only her and Lydia.

"Almost there…" Bella whispered and patted Lydia on the shoulder.

Bella felt a hand on each shoulder. Another one of those things, Derek would rip into her about. She was so focused on Lydia and getting her out. Bella hadn't even sensed the two men. Only now… her senses were telling her these weren't men. She shook her head with irritation. Her teeth gritted as their claws dug into her shoulders.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that." One of them menacingly said and his claws dug into her even deeper.

"Is that so?" Her eyes flickered as she said this.

"We've been given specific orders. We should be thanking you."  
"Yes we should!"

"You've already done half the job for us. The body comes with us."

Bella's lip curled at this.

"Over my dead body."

Once the elevator door opens, Bella pushes the hospital bed out into the hallway. She quickly hits the button to the elevator and the doors shut. She turns just in time to see the two werewolves joining. By joining…? Becoming one massive werewolf.

"You've got to be kidding me." She utters as the werewolf continued to grow. She began hitting all the buttons behind her and backing up against the wall. Just as the elevator reached another floor, their transformation was done. They wrapped their hand around her throat and tossed her out of the elevator. Her body slammed into a wall. The werewolf waved as it stayed in the elevator. The door shut once again and Bella gasped back with alarm. She crawled back to her feet and darted off towards the stairs. Along the way she hit every fire alarm there was. Bella knew she needed to grab the attention of the faculty so they could protect themselves and the patients. Whilst keeping her own secret at bay.

She made her way to the staircase and climbed the stairs. Once she got to the area, she had Lydia. Bella flung the door open. Before her stood the huge werewolf, with Lydia over its shoulder.

"NO!"

Bella barked and it froze and turned towards her staring her down.

"You're not taking her!"

The lights in the hallway flickered and they could hear nurses and doctors rushing to their patients. Bella's body began its transformation. The giant werewolf tilted its head and curiously watched. Bella bounded over, knocking the werewolf off its feet. Protectively, she took stance over Lydia's body. Her fur stood on end and her teeth were bared as she growled. The werewolf came back to its feet. It popped its neck with its hands and charged right for her. Bella stood her ground and braced herself. As it came for her she automatically leaped up and bit down on its arm. She violently shook with everything she had. The werewolf flung its arm back and knocked her up against the wall, repeatedly. She whimpered out in pain, but bit down even harder and shook even more pugnaciously.

Derek finally picked up his mate's whereabouts. He entered the hallway, taking in the scene before him. The massive werewolf had Bella in its grasp and was about to take its knee to her back. Like a bat out of hell, Derek sailed right for it. The werewolf was sent crashing through another wall leading into another wing of the hospital. Bella came to all fours and saw Derek hovering over the beast. She looked over to Lydia who was now on the cold tile of the hospital. She transformed back and scooped her up. Just as she did Scott entered the area.

"Derek could use your help."

Scott nods as she points to the area Derek and the werewolf were in. Bella took off with Lydia. Stiles was in the car as he saw Bella coming out of the hospital. Stiles quickly hopped out of the car and ran up to her. He flinched once he realized who she had. Bella handed Lydia over to him.

"Get her as far away from here as possible."

"But."  
"NOW STILES! I'LL FIND YOU! JUST GO!"

He nods apprehensively and takes off. Bella turns back towards the hospital. She alters back in midstride on the back. Bella's darting up the stairs in wolf form, as a couple of security guards were making their way down. They already had their guns aimed at her. She backed up with a growl. They began shooting at her. She dodged but that didn't stop one from piercing through her shoulder.

She let out this heart wrenching cry. Derek froze as he and Scott had the werewolf pinned down. His head darted the direction, in which he heard her whimper out.

"Go on! I got this!" Scott hollered.

Derek nodded and went to find Bella.

By the time he found her, Bella had managed to knock out the guards. But she was back in her human persona. She was leaned back against the wall digging the bullet out from her shoulder. Derek made his way down and hunched over. He moved her hand out of the way and took it upon himself to retrieve the bullet.

"FUCK!" She shouted as he managed to pluck it out.

"I'm ok." She uttered shooting back to her feet.

Derek nodded, but didn't feel convinced. He could sense her pain and knew she wasn't focused enough to heal herself. But Derek also knew Scott couldn't deal with that thing, all on his own. Bella followed Derek back towards the area. They entered the room just in time for Derek to break Scott's fall, as he was thrown back.

The three of them took a stance, before the werewolf, preparing for one hell of a fight. Only to their surprise, the werewolf stopped and tilted its head. It turned back around and took off running. Derek narrowed his eyes in thought. Bella staggered back a bit as her body was attempting to heal.

"You alright?" Scott called out taking notice.

She nodded. Derek however let out a growl of warning, seeing as how Scott was giving her the once over. His eyes widened a bit once he realized he got caught. Bella did her best to cover herself. Derek took off his jacket and draped it over her, zipping it up.

"So what the hell was that and where did it go?" Scott inquired.

"I haven't a clue."

Bella sighed and explained how it was two different werewolves fused into one enormous werewolf and how they wanted Lydia. Derek nodded and looked around hearing footsteps coming their way.

"We better get…" Scott and Bella nodded and followed Derek out.

"He took her to Dr. Deaton" Scott said as he hung up the phone.

Derek nodded and made a U-turn heading that way.

"Who?"

Scott turned back her direction. Only to find himself quickly turning back around, She was slipping some blue jeans on in the backseat. Derek peered through the rearview mirror as Bella slipped a shirt over her head. She winced as she did this. Her body was still healing from the bullet wound and it hurt like a bitch.

"You need to focus more." Derek sternly put sensing her.

"I'm plenty focused."

"Not near enough, or you'd nearly healed already."

Bella rolls her eyes.

"Don't start that."  
"Then try harder!"

"Don't even start with me."

Scott raises his brows as the two continue to bicker. They even sound like a married couple, he found himself thinking. Scott cleared his throat.

"Dr. Deaton is a friend of mine. He's a veterinarian."

Bella snarled back.

"Stiles took Lydia to a fucking vet?! You're kidding me right?!"

Derek smirked at this. He pulled up to the veterinarian office. Bella hopped out the moment he parked. She looked to the place with disgust. She was about to head on in and Scott gently took her by the arm stopping her.

"We go through the back."

She looked to him confused. He looked around and headed towards they alleyway. Derek stopped her before they followed.

"Stop and focus."

"I don't have time to stop and focus! She needs me!"

Scott overheard this and came to a halt. He turned back towards them. Derek's eyes were locked onto hers.

"And what good are you to anyone, if you're practically bleeding to death?"

She grits her teeth and lowers her head. Derek lifted her chin with his fingers. Scott watched with curiosity.

"In any given situation, when you're hurt, you focus on healing first and foremost. You're no good to anyone otherwise. I need you on top of your game. I need you at your best. This right here is not it. So get there!"

Bella goes to step out of his hold and Derek pins her back against the wall of the alleyway.

"We're not going anywhere until you're fully healed. So concentrate!"

Déjà vu hit Scott as he observed.

"I CAN'T!"

"YES YOU CAN! You're too busy blaming yourself! None of this is your fault and doing! How many times must I repeat myself?! Healing is one of the most important things you need to learn. If you don't, you could end up dying!"

She closed her eyes and hot tears made their way down. Derek swallowed back and placed his forehead against hers.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself. So please… stop. Stop torturing yourself."

Scott found himself taken back completely. Derek held Bella against his chest, letting her cry it out. He worked on getting her calmed down enough to heal. He turned towards Scott.

"Go on, we'll be right there."

Scott nodded and headed on inside.

Derek wiped the tears of her cheeks. He checked on her wound and nodded in approval. From there he took her hand and led her inside.

Dr. Deaton already had Lydia set up. Stiles had a chair pulled up and was holding Lydia's hand. Derek dropped his hold on Bella's. She rushed to Lydia's side, glancing her over. Dr. Deaton had an IV and EKG going. Lydia was now bundled up in a couple of blankets. Bella placed her hand on Lydia's forehead.

"All video footage has been destroyed. Word is Lydia Martin's body as come up missing. The guy in charge of the morgue swears a red wolf attacked him." Stiles comments.

Each of them looked to Bella. She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"What was I supposed to do? And besides, I didn't attack him, just scared him a little that's all."

Bella looked upon Dr. Deaton, in thought.

"There was a cut…"  
He nods.

"Already taken care of…"

"Thank you."  
Scott properly introduces Bella to Dr. Deaton and visa versa. He also explains more about his history with Dr. Deaton. Wanting her to know she could trust him. They all continued to talk about the situation with Lydia and Peter. Dr. Deaton offered to keep her hidden and to care for her. Bella sighed knowing they hadn't a choice. Just as Scott was about to voice it himself, Bella had beat him to the punch.

"Meaning we have no choice, but to play along. We want to keep her safe from Peter Hale. Then it's time we had a funeral for Lydia Martin. I'm talking the whole nine yards. Make it believable. Give him no reason whatsoever to come looking for her."

Scott nodded in full agreement.

"In the meantime, we do whatever we can to keep her safe and alive."

Bella noticed the look on Stiles's face.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do. Unless, Derek or Scott can come up with a better plan?"

Derek and Scott shook their heads in agreement.

"You actually stated what I was going to. There is no other way around this. You're right. It would be best if we went about this as if Lydia Martin has truly died. She's already been pronounced dead as it is."

Bella grimaced as she thought about what she witnessed in the morgue.

"I could hear her…" Bella said as she gazed upon Lydia.

Bella took her other hand and gently squeezed it.

"It's almost like she's still aware of those around her and what's taking place. She was calling for help… They were about to perform an autopsy."

Each of them grimaced on this, even Dr. Deaton. They turned to hear a knock at the back door. Scott swiftly made his way over. Once he opened the door, he pulled Allison Argent inside. He immediately latched onto her and kissed her. Bella turned her head giving them their privacy. Bella lifted her eyes towards Stiles.

"She's going to pull through. Lydia's still in there." She assured.

Stiles nodded, but the expression on his face. It was enough to make Bella want to cry all over again. Stiles kissed Lydia's forehead.

"She's in good hands guys. I promise." Dr. Deaton assured.

Allison broke into sobs, once she finally took notice of Lydia. They all said their goodbyes in their own way knowing, they now had to stay away from Lydia Martin. Bella especially or Peter would find out where she was. There wasn't a doubt in Bella's mind that Peter had someone following her, or Derek even. The five of them stepped out of the vet's office. They were about to head to the cars when Scott and Bella caught a glimpse of something across the way.

"What the hell?" They chorused.

Only they hadn't noticed the other, when they announced this. Derek, Stiles, and Allison had. Both started the same direction. Bella and Scott looked to one another oddly as they crossed the street. Scott's lip curled and he rushed over. He tapped the man on the shoulder. Once the man turned around he, socked him across the face.

"What the fuck?!" Bella shoved Scott back.

"That's my dad, you dick!"

Scott looked to her in disbelief

"Why the hell is your dad dry humping my mother?!"

"SCOTT MCCALL!" His mother scolded.

"Dad?!" Bella said in disbelief.

Stiles and Derek looked to one another in shock, yet for once shared a smirk. Charlie bitterly wipes the blood from his busted lip.

"You got one hell of an arm kid. But if I were you, I wouldn't do that again."

Scott snarls back and starts towards Charlie again. Bella pins Scott back.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"  
"Scott would you just calm down!" His mother called out, looking embarrassed as she handed Charlie a tissue.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what's come over him."  
"You're drunk he's clearly taking advantage, mom!"

Bella's jaw dropped.  
"My dad would never do such a thing! Maybe your mom is loosey goosey!"

"ISABELLA SWAN!" Charlie scolded.

"What she looks like a damn hooker!"

"Your dad's the one with the 70s pornstache! My mother looks nothing like a hooker!"

"Then maybe she should rethink that dress!"  
"OH this is too good for words." Stiles utters and Derek actually nods in agreement.

"Ten bucks on Bella." Derek muttered in amusement.  
"Hm, you're on…" Derek and Stiles shake hands.

Allison rolls her eyes and makes her way over, to help with the awkward situation. Melissa sighs.

"It just so happens that Charlie and I have been seeing each other for a while."

"What?" Scott and Bella chorus again.

Charlie nods.  
"Guess it's out in the open now." Charlie says.

"Dad?"

"I was gonna tell ya kid. I just…"  
"And you get on to me about keeping secrets?! That and you gave me hell over Derek! How long have you two been seeing each other?"  
"About a year or so now…"

"Dad!"

"Mom!" They chorused in disbelief again.

"How is that even possible?! I mean, how do you know Scott's mother?"  
"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing about Scott." Charlie replies.

"I'm serious, dad!"  
"So am I."

"Why would you two keep this from us?" Scott questioned.

Melissa and Charlie glanced upon one another and shrugged.

"We had planned to and soon. We just wanted to make certain of a few things first, before involving the two of you."

"Such as?"

"I think that's between me and Charlie."

Charlie sighs.

"Look, I'll meet you at the hotel."

"HOTEL?!" Bella and Scott once again chime.

"Bella, I love you, but I'm a grown ass man. "

She lowers her head and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"The only reason Melissa and I kept this from the two of you; was to keep from hurting either of you if this didn't work out for some reason. We weren't trying to hurt either of you or go behind your backs on anything! But we're adults and we have the right to make that decision!"

"Dad… I.."

Charlie points upon his daughter and shakes his head.

"I don't you ever bad mouth Melissa like that again! I mean it, Bells!"

"Same goes for you as well, Scott." Melissa says.

"Mom... I…"

Bella and Scott stand there with their jaws dropped. A cab arrived. Bella and Scott watched in sheer stupor as Charlie and Melissa got into the cab and left. They staggered back in disbelief.

"Son of a bitch!" They declared once again, at the same time.

"Are they… you know…" Bella hints.

Scott made a disgusted face.  
"I think so."

Derek and Stiles died in laughter.

"It's not funny!" Scott and Bella chorused.

"Ok, you two have got to quit doing that. It's creepy." Stiles calls out.

Derek nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe your dad is boning his mom!" Stiles said as they made their way over.

Scott dead armed him.

"Now I know why my mother insisted on tagging along." Scott muttered under his breath.

"I thought it was strange, considering I told her I'd be staying with Stiles. She said she'd be getting a hotel and would stay out of our hair."

He looked to Bella in thought.

"What are the odds?" He scoffed.

"How do you think they met?" Bella asked with that bewildered expression, still about her face.

"I haven't a clue!"

 

 

"I got you some clothes." Derek called out as he entered the bathroom.

Steam from the shower filled the room. He could make out her silhouette through the curtain.

"Thanks. Just put them on the counter."

He nodded but made his way over. Derek pulled back the curtain and peeked inside. He lifted his brows as he took her in. Her eyes were closed as she was rinsing her hair out. Derek swallowed back and momentarily shut his eyes with sensitivity. Bella gasped back. She suddenly found herself pressed up against the corner of the shower wall. Her eyes shot open as Derek was still fully clothed, but he had his dick out. He lifted her up and drove his raging hard cock within her. His teeth were gritted as he hiked one of her legs up even higher.

"FUCK!" He shouted in a growling manner.

From there he robustly moved her about him. His fingers interlocked with her hair and he pulled at it in full on passion. His lips feverishly found hers. He groaned and grunted out. Bella felt him swelling and throbbing intensely. Derek's clothes were becoming soaked. He had on a white shirt V-neck shirt that was now soaked. Every bit of muscle he had was clearly visible. Bella stared upon him as though he were a god. He certainly looked as though one. She took in a breath and leaned against the wall. He left wet kisses along her neck and shoulders. From there he sucked on her breasts, his tongue teasing her erect nipples. He let out a decent moan again and his cock made this thumping like feeling inside her slit.

His name escaped her lips. Derek's eyes flickered at this, to that of his alpha status. He couldn't get enough of her crying out his name.

He growled out again as he felt her warmth around his cock. It flooded him and his eyes nearly rolled back as he breathed it in.

"Come for me again, Bella."

She obeyed his wishes. Derek gritted his teeth once again. He moved her about him more desperately now.

"Don't fucking stop. I want you drenching me!"

He kisses her once again as he continues to feel her let loose.

"Hmmm…" Bella's entire body went into an ecstasy sanctuary as his lips found her breasts, once again.

Bella taunted him with little nibs and licks along the crevice of his neck. That growl of frenzy returned. And she found him encouraging her to fully bite down. Derek had a fistful of her hair and her head pressed up against his neck. Bella gave into his desire. They broke into literal wolf sex now. Holy shit! Bella thought as she bit down even harder. Derek let out this dominating howl like growl sound and released. Once he pulled out he brought her down. He had her lick him clean as he watched. Derek merely leaned back and took pleasure in the bath she was giving his cock.

"So your dad and Scott's mom…" Derek taunts as Bella lay against his chest.

"Don't even…" She groaned.

Derek chuckled.

"It's not funny."

"Hmmm." He kissed the top of her head.

He ran his hands along her back and the curve of her ass.

"That's just so weird." She utters against his chest.

He shrugs.

"He's still a man."

"Still… it's just the strangest feeling, knowing my father's at a hotel getting "lucky"."

Derek smirks at this.

"Maybe he'll be in a better mood now!"

"Derek…"

He wraps his arms around her as she attempts to roll off him.

"Go to sleep." He demands, but with a chuckle.

"You go to sleep." She mocks in a childlike matter.

"Hm…"

 

Derek's eyes shot open. He'd awakened to his body being tossed clear across the woods.

"What the fuck?!" He groaned as he hit a tree dead on.

He choked back and came to his feet dusting himself off. Before him stood the four vampire siblings of the one he'd permanently crippled. His first thought concern was Bella. He looked around making certain they hadn't grabbed her as well.

"Seems we have some unfinished business." The one with the southern drawl said, stepping forward.

Derek rolled his eyes, but slight relief came over him. He knew Bella was safe, he could sense it. That's all that mattered.

"Do we now?"

The tall one nodded. He had this painful expression about his face as he spoke however.

"We wouldn't hurt her. You on the other hand, are in need of a lesson. One you won't forget." Jasper says sensing the werewolf's concern for his mate.

Something he rather respected. Still all the same, the wolf had to pay for what he'd done to his brother. Jasper had made it clear to his other siblings that this was to be a fair fight. This was between Derek and Jasper. They were to stay out of it.

"Then by all means, whenever you're ready."

Derek announces. He rolled his neck around popping it, as his alteration took place. Jasper couldn't contain the smirk on his face. Jasper leaped over sending out the first jab. Derek swiftly dodged his attempted blow.

"Cute…" Derek uttered.

"Hmmm." Jasper hummed with amusement.

"You're fast… I'll give you that much. But how fast?" Jasper challenges.

Derek jumps up grabbing a nearby branch. He swings out his legs and sends Jasper flying back.

Jasper's feet dig into the earth as he plants himself firmly to keep from losing his balance. Derek growled out as Jasper appeared before him. Jasper managed to get in a few hits this time. Derek staggered back catching his breath as he took a good blow to the gut. Jasper came at him again and Derek swiftly brought out his hand blocking the attempt. He twisted Jasper around getting his hand into a snapping position. Jasper hurriedly twirled around using a tree to reverse the move. Derek yanked out of Jasper's hold and clamped his hand around his throat. He lifted Jasper off the ground and squeezed with a curled lip. Jasper brought his knees up to his chest and flung his feet out. Derek went sailing back uprooting three trees as he did. Before he could come to his feet, Jasper already had him pinned down. He socked Derek in the face, managing to get two good hits in. Before Derek reversed the pin and returned the hits as well, only he give Jasper one to grow on. Jasper groaned out miserably as Derek kneed him in the sternum. His siblings winced as the crackling of his skin was heard throughout the woods. To their surprise Jasper was actually laughing.

"Hmmm." He hummed with that amused look on his face again.

Both men hopped to their feet. Fists were flying; bodies were being tossed throughout the woods. The fight seemed relentless and neither was truly getting the upper hand. Emmett narrowed his eyes and nudged Rosalie.

"Is it just me or are they enjoying this?"

"Oh no… I see it too."

Alice hissed out, taking notice as well.

"This is how you fight in our brother's honor?!" She scolds Jasper.

He ignores her as Derek and Jasper continued their scrimmage. Only it had become more of a game than actual fight. He was starting to like this werewolf somewhat. He certainly earned Jasper's respect. There weren't many that could handle the wrath of Jasper Whitlock. But this one seemed to be able to keep up with him just fine. Jasper grunted out as Derek slammed both his fists into Jaspers back. He then sent him skyrocketing with one hell of an uppercut. Jasper came spiraling back down. His elbow came down between Derek's shoulder blades.

"FUCK!" Derek groaned and rolled over.

Jasper grabbed ahold of his shoulders and slammed Derek into the earth repeatedly. Derek's eyes came to a close and Jasper made the mistake of turning his back to him. Not something the major ever does. But his senses told him Derek was OUT COLD. He soon learned just how wrong he was. Alice screamed out as Derek barreled over like a bullet firing out of a gun.

He punched Jasper in the throat, at the same moment as he was hit in the temple. Both fell to the ground clutching where they were hurt. "You suck!" they chorused.

"Alright if you won't take this seriously! I WILL!" Rosalie shouted irately.

"…no…" Jasper groaned as he was still attempting to heal from Derek's massive blow.

Derek himself could barely move. Before Jasper could even blink Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were beating the shit out of Derek.

"… knock it off…" Jasper uttered as he literally crawled towards them.

Derek was doing his best to hold his own. But due to the hit Jasper had given him. His vision was blurry and his head was pounding. It only got worse as he ripped Rosalie's hair out right from her scalp. Something Derek knew wouldn't grow back. That only pissed Emmett off. Emmett grabbed Derek in defense of Rosalie and took his back across his knee. Derek choked back and his eyes watered. Immense pain coursed thoroughly his body. Alice and Rosalie took their turns as he was down.

"Stop!" Jasper hollered out as he came to his feet.

Emmett grabbed Derek by the hair and was about to snap his neck. Jasper charged after him and shoved Emmett back.

"Did I not make myself clear?! He's Bella Swan's MATE! We're not doing this! We're leaving, NOW!"


	10. Chapter 10 Stubborn As They Come

Chapter 10

Bella tossed and turned in her sleep. Soft whimpers escaped her lips every once in a while. But this overwhelming feeling had her shooting awake, covered in sweat.

"Derek!"

She didn't even bother getting dressed. Bella phased into her wolf form and leaped out of the window. She howled out calling to him, once she entered the woods. She whined as she received no answer. Panic swept over her as she began to try and pick up his scent. Once she finally got a trace of him she took off, following the trail. Soft growls escaped her lips as his blood was amongst the ground of the path she was following.

Her entire body came to a halt. Her tail lowered as she made her way over. Derek was propped up against a tree, beat to a pulp. She cried out and tried licking him awake, but he wouldn't stir. At this she transformed back.

"Derek…" Her bottom lip quivered as she tried shaking him.

"Derek! Please! Wake up!"

She covered her mouth in sheer panic.

"Hold on! I'm going to get help!"

She took off switching back once again.

 

"You hear that?" Scott questioned. He thought he heard what sounded like scratching at the window.

Stiles shrugged and paused his video game. He heard it again, followed by a howl. Scott hopped off the bed and made his way to the window. Bella was still in her wolf transformation, desperately clawing at the window. Scott lifted Stiles window and hurriedly climbed out. He didn't even question it. He merely followed her as he took off.

"Oh come on!" Stiles bitched as he looked out the window and saw the two of them taking off.

Scott grimaced upon the sight, once she led him to Derek. She nudged Derek and whimpered out eyeing Scott, helplessly. Scott nodded and hunkered down.

"Hey… Come on, Derek."

Bella continued to nudge him.

"He'll be ok, Bella." Scott assured and grunted as he picked Derek up.

"He's like lifting a sack of bricks." Scott groaned and Bella followed him to the Hale house.

Bella's emotions weighed upon her so heavily, she couldn't switch back. Once Scott got Derek set up on the couch, she leaped up and curled up in Derek's lap.

"It's going to take him a few days to fully recuperate."

Scott reached out and patted her on the head as tears formed in her eyes.

"Just stay put. I'll go gather some supplies."

She nodded and Scott darted out the door.

Bella didn't budge. Her eyes fixated on Derek and tears fled from them as she whimpered with concern off and on.

Before long, Scott returned with Stiles and supplies from Dr. Deaton's office.

"Damn…" Stiles uttered as he and Scott tended to his wounds.

Bella grew irate with herself for not being able to switch back. She looked to Scott with desperation. Bella felt she should be the one caring for Derek! He nodded as they continued checking Derek over.

"It happens. You just need to find a focus point." Scott explains.

She shook her head and licked Derek's fingers. Scott sighed.

"He wouldn't want you doing this to yourself."

Bella left out a puff of air and jumped down. She paced the area as they finished up. Bella's attention snapped towards the door as she picked up a scent. She growled in such a way that sent Stile's chills. He looked to Scott wide eyed. Before Scott could get a word out, they heard the shattering of glass.

"NO BELLA!" Scott shouted sensing the other presence.

Bella had charged through the glass of the Hale house, and had Jasper Whitlock pinned to the ground. She had her paw up against his sternum. Her eyes were wild as she picked up Derek's scent. She spotted patches of her mate's blood on his clothing.

"Easy now…" Jasper spoke softly, raising his hands in the air.

"I'm not here to cause more trouble."

She bares her teeth and growls right in his face. He nods.

"I'm sorry… I only meant to shake him up a bit. To get my point across… The others weren't even meant to get involved!"

Jasper quickly brought his arm up as Bella went for his jugular.  
"I'm not going to fight you, lil darlin'."

He groans out as she bites down on his wrist. She starts to shake violently.

"Fuck!" Jasper calls out as she was about to take his hand.  
Bella gets tossed up against the Hale house.

"NO ALICE! DAMMIT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME!" Jasper yells.

Alice ignores him and dives after Bella.

"I swear to GOD if you hurt her, we're done!" Jasper shouts irately.

Alice stops as she had Bella on the ground.

"That's right! I'm not fucking around. We've done enough damage!"

Bella reversed the hold Alice had on her. She got a hold of Alice's throat.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jasper cried out on top of his lungs.

He dived over and shoved Bella off her. A good chunk of Alice's throat was in Bella's mouth. Alice was reaching to her throat in a panic. Scott and Stiles rushed out of the house catching the aftermath. Jasper's eyes were locked onto Bella's. He was using everything he had within him, to influence her. Her emotions were so heavy that it was making Jasper lightheaded the harder he tried. She let out soft whimpers as she tried fighting it. Jasper swallowed back, pressing his forehead against hers. Her body slowly began to morph back.

She punched at him with everything she had.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL! I HOPE YOU ALL BURN IN HELL!"

Jasper winced and rolled over realizing she was nude. Alice was rolling along the ground in torment.  
"HOW DARE YOU COME AFTER MY MATE! YOU FUCKING PRICKS! YOU HAVEN'T ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST STARTED. YOU WANTED ME AS AN ENEMY? WAS THAT IT?"

"Not at all darlin'…"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN, COMING AFTER MY MAN LIKE THAT?!"  
Alice came to her feet and was trying to say something but couldn't with half her throat missing.

Bella laughed.  
"Oh that must be killing you. Let me guess, you didn't see this coming?" Bella bends down, picking up the chunk she'd ripped out of Alice's throat. She tosses it about in her hand.

"You want to end up like Eddie boy, is that it? I'm more than willing to make that happen."

Stiles and Scott looked to one another surprised by Bella's dark mannerism. She got this malicious grin on her face. She walked up to Alice and cramped it into her mouth, clamping her hand over her mouth as she did.

"Choke on that one bitch. If any of you come into this town again. I will personally make it my pleasure to end your life myself." She snaps a look towards Jasper.

"Even yours Major… That's not to say if I ever run into any of you. I won't take care of business myself. As of now… You're all on my shit list. And this is something I will never forgive or forget. And if he dies… I will find a way to kill your entire coven! Mark my words! Now get the fuck out! I better not ever see your faces in Beacon Hills again. Do I make myself clear?!'

Jasper nodded. Alice eyed Bella ruefully.

"He had it coming!" Bella said looking Jasper in the eyes.

"You know he did! I stand behind Derek on this one! Now get before I find Edward and end him myself!"

Alice gritted her teeth on this.

"Are you and I going to have an issue?" Bella questioned eyeing Alice.

"No you won't…" Jasper spoke for her.

"We are leaving at once."

He sighs looking towards the house. He wasn't just sensing Bella's distress, but Derek's as well. But even through Derek's pain was concern for his mate. Jasper couldn't believe how strongly these two felt for one another. Part of him was envious. He glanced towards his wife in thought. He'd never felt anything close to that coming off her for him. And he wasn't sure he felt that way for her. Sure he loved Alice. But there was something about Derek and Bella. That certainly had Jasper on the jealous side. Something he wasn't ever used to feeling. He didn't care for it. Not one bit. He did a gentleman's bow before scooping up his injured wife and leaving the premises at once.

"Well shit." Scott and Stiles chorus, after they're gone.

Scott and Stiles gave her the once over, as she headed back inside. They cut each other scolding glances afterword, but couldn't comment considering they were both guilty. That didn't stop Scott from smacking Stiles in the back of the head however.

"What the?" Scott chuckled and made his way inside.

"Just imagine how awkward it'll be when she becomes your sister!" Stiles calls out rubbing the back of his head sorely.

Bella made her way up stairs and gathered one of Derek's shirts and a pair of his sweat pants.

She was making her way back down when Derek called out her name. At this she took off in a sprint. She rushed to his side to see he was still out. But he was covered in sweat and looked to be having a nightmare. Bella swallowed back and took his hand.

"I'm right here, Derek."

She ran her hand along his forehead. She brought his hand to her cheek and continued to caress the top of his head. His body was starting to heal, it was just a slow process.

"Thank you…" Bella called back over her shoulder.

Scott and Stiles nodded. Bella was doing her best to gain control of her emotions.

"I got it from here. You two can go on. Get some sleep."

"I don't mind staying…" Scott offered.

She forced a smile his way.

"Thanks Scott. But we'll be ok. Like you said, he just needs some time."

Stiles and Scott exchange glances. Scott shook his head thinking of Peter and the so called "army" he was building. He cringed on the possible outcome of leaving Bella alone with a wounded Derek.

"I'm staying." Scott whispers to Stiles.

Stiles nods.

"So… awkward slumber party it is!"

They turned however to see Bella on her knees before Derek. She'd broken into sobs, not able to hold it any longer. Scott motioned for Stiles to follow him outside, to give her some privacy.

"So…" Stiles says once they're outside.

Scott sighs.

"She's got it pretty rough… They both do…"

Stiles nods.

"All the more reason I need to talk to my mother about extending our stay."  
"What about school?"  
"I'm sure the death of a friend is excuse enough to miss a few days."

"Right…"  
They both wrinkle their noses in thought.

"So… You and Lydia? You two finally…?"

Stiles grins and looks towards the house.

"Actually, I owe her on that one."  
"Really?!" Scott says, rather impressed.

"Yeah… she's pretty cool. It's too bad you have to go back. I really think you two would click. Then again, it seems as if your mother and her father…"  
"Shut it, Stilinski!"

Stiles chuckles and shrugs.

"Just calling it like I see it… Bubba…"

Scott rolls his eyes. Stiles dies in laughter as another thought comes to mind.

"Think about it if you two end up related. That means you're related to him…" He motions back towards the house."

Scott raised his brows on this.  
"He could wind you your brother in law. In the wolf sense they're already married aren't they?"

Scott rolled his eyes in thought.

"You're just eating this up aren't you?"

"Oh absolutely…"

Scott smirks on this and shakes his head.

"You haven't changed a bit."  
"Was I supposed to?"

 

"No… Bella!" Derek reached out to her as she was being dragged away from him. He couldn't move his legs. He looked down to see he'd been hobbled. 

"No DAMMIT!" He called out as she was being pulled by her hair and by the massive werewolf they'd taken on at the hospital. 

A familiar laugh carried over and he felt his presence. 

"Such the pathetic alpha you are. You couldn't even protect your mate. Now I'm going to have my way with what's yours, while you watch every agonizing second of it. Once I'm done fucking your bitch… I'm going to rip your heart out and reclaim my status. You will die knowing how badly you failed! And how weak you truly were… You will die knowing she belongs to ME! She was never yours! SHE'S MINE DEREK!"

Derek shot up and looked around gathering his surroundings. He sucked back a breath seeing Bella's head was resting against his chest. She'd fallen asleep but was still sitting on the wooden floor beside him. He reached out and caressed her cheek. He narrowed his eyes taking notice of Stiles and Scott as well. They were sitting on the floor of the living room. They too had fallen asleep with their heads up against the wall.

Derek sorely rose, stretching his body about. Bella softly moaned in her sleep and snuggled up against him even more. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and carefully moved out from under Bella. He went to stand up however and went down hardcore. Bella shot awake at this as Derek struggled to get to his feet.

"Don't!" She scolded.

He curled his lip angrily.

"You're in no shape to be walking."

He rolls his eyes. Derek rolls back and rests his head up against the couch. He rolls his pant legs up and flinches. Now he understood the nightmares he was having. His legs were covered in bruises.

"Scott…" Bella called out.

He and Stiles gradually came too.  
"Can you help me?"

He nodded and came to his feet. They got him upstairs, where Bella ran Derek a warm bath.

He sneered at this.

"Oh cut it out! Nothing wrong with needing help." She scolds.

"I don't need help!"

"Oh really…?"

He nods once again.  
"OK fine. Scott let go."

Scott looks to her rather wide eyed.

"I'm serious."

She releases and steps away from Derek. Scott swallows back rather apprehensively but does as she wishes. She nods in approval.

"So we'll just leave you to it…" She says with a shrug.

"Good luck getting to the bath and all. Hope you don't need to pee…"

They observe as Derek crawls towards the counter. He starts using it to get to his feet. Bella raises her brows as he succeeds at first. He glances towards the toilet and then the bathtub.

"Something wrong?" She utters as he tries to take a step but quickly grabs the counter once more.

Derek grits his teeth and pinches the bridge of his nose. Scott found himself rather impressed, realizing what she was doing.

"Fine…"

"Fine…?" She probes.

"I need help." He says through gritted teeth.

She smiles.  
"We'd be more than happy to help!" She cuts a wink Scott's direction. He softly chuckles.

Derek rolls his eyes once again. They help him do what he needs before getting into the bath. Derek loathed every moment. Well, all of it except for the sponge bath treatment he got once Scott left the room. In fact even through his misery he managed to get wood.  
"Really, Derek?!"

Bella scolds during his bath. He shrugs.

"Not my fault…"

"I'm not even doing anything sexual…" She defends.

He cocks a brow as she continues to soap him down.

"What this…?"

He grins.

"Ugh, Derek!"

He sighs and leans back. Bella felt the lump returning to her throat as she truly took notice of the beating his entire body took. Sure, he was healing now. But he was still covered in bruises from head to toe. It kept all will to keep her anger in check. The Cullen's hadn't a clue just how badly they fucked up. She kept her head down, doing her best to hide her tears as she finished helping Derek. But there was no hiding it. Even if he couldn't see it, he could sense it. He painfully reached out and cupped her chin.

"Hey…"

He had her face him.

"I'm okay…"  
She nodded, but the tears seemed to come down even harder.

"I'm so sorry…."  
"This is all my fault… I …"

"Dammit Bella, knock that shit off!"

"Oh come on, we both know if it weren't for me! They'd have never touched you! Same issue with Peter and everything else around us! Open your eyes Derek! Everything is because of ME! You're going to wind up dead and then what?!"

"You're really pissing me off you know that!"  
"You should be pissed! I enter your life and BAM! It goes right to hell!"

"You stop that RIGHT NOW!"

"It's true and you know it!"

"You don't know anything! You don't know what my life was like before you came along. You think I didn't already have issues with my uncle?! And as for the Cullens' you can't even begin to take them blame for those pieces of shit! This was their doing, their choice! You haven't any control over others and what they do!"

Meanwhile, Stiles and Scott eyed one another uncomfortably as they heard the two fighting from downstairs.

"Do they always…?" Scott hints.

Stiles half laughs.

"Oh believe me this is nothing…."

"Huh…"  
"It's like they're an old married couple. You'd think they'd been together for like 50 years or something."  
"That bad, huh…?"  
"Yeah but I bet the sex is hot!"

Scott reared back.

"Did you really just say that shit?"

"Just saying… If they're that passionate with their words… Can you imagine?"

"Not particularly… no…"  
"Huh… Well I can!"  
"Good for you!

Stile smiles as if he truly accomplished something great. Scott sighs on this.

Bella comes to her feet once she's done. Her hands were shaking and she paced the bathroom.

"I can't lose you… " Derek swallowed back as she reached to her heart.

"When I found you…" She closed her eyes, looking ill.

"Jesus, Derek…"  
She sinks down against the wall. Bella brings her knees up to her chest.

"I can sense him still, you know… He' not about to give up. His plans are to end you once and for all and take your place. This is just the beginning. Even now I can feel him…"

Derek grimaced on this. He himself felt as though his nightmare was about to come true.

"We might've got the Cullen's squared away for now. But Peter… That's another story entirely. He's not even close to giving up and…"

She shuts her eyes for a moment, feeling that familiar tug.

"Derek…"

He lifts his eyes towards her as he drains the tub.

"How is it that you're my mate and alpha… but I can still feel the pull he has on me?"

Derek himself wished he had an answer for that, but didn't. Part of him truly feared that his uncle was by far stronger than he. If so… He hated to dream of the outcome to all this. All Derek knew was it was worth dying for, in order to keep his mate safe. He wiggled his finger about. Bella came to her feet. He motions for her to get in the tub with him. She crawls on in, taking precaution with the bruises along his body. He winces at first when she straddles him. She goes to rise out of concern, only he shakes his head and wraps his arms around her. He has her lying against his chest. Derek kisses the top of her head.

"I love you…" She softly said against his chest.

He shuts his eyes for an moment, breathing her in.

"I love you too, Bella."

 

"What do you mean you can't come home yet?! Where the hell are you kid?!  
"Dad…I just need you to trust me."

He sighs on the other end.

"Let me guess… This has to do with that supposed "mate" of yours."

"Nothing "supposed" about it dad."

Charlie sighs.

"Dammit, kid."

She lifts her eyes towards Scott in thought.

"So how'd it go last night?" She cringed at her own question.  
She could already picture the odd look on her father's face.

"You're asking me how last night went?" Charlie inquired with disbelief to his voice.

"Well how didn't it go…"  
"LALALALA OKAY… I didn't mean I wanted details. It was a simple question!"

"I hadn't even started with the details." Charlie taunts with a chuckle.

"Ugh… I don't know what I'm worried about; you probably need a blue pill anyway."

"Bells..."

"Yes, daddy?"

Charlie sighs with slight frustration.

"So when are you coming home?"

"Soon…"

"I've heard that before and you were gone for three days!"

"Dad, please. I just need you to trust me on this. I can't come home. Just not right at this moment."

Scott reared back at the déjà vu behind her words. He remembered that all too well. He and his mother had gone through this very ordeal numerously. He narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Look whatever it is, you're not wanting to tell me, just be careful."

"Dad, it's not that. I just can't tell you over the phone. There's a lot going on."  
"Does this have anything to do with your friend that recently passed away?"

"Dad…" She says hesitantly.

"Right…" He replies with a sigh.

"Just come home soon. And when you do, we really need to talk about all this. We made a promise remember?"

"Yeah about that… When were you going to tell me about Melissa McCall?"  
"I've my reasons for that."  
"So you're saying it's different when you lie. Right?"

"I never lied."  
"No, you simply withheld information from me."

Scott grinned to himself. He truly couldn't believe the similarities.

"See…?" Stiles utters nudging his arm.

Scott nods, but says nothing on the matter.

"Bells…" Charlie says with frustration to his voice.

"Yes, dad?" She replies with an innocent yet playful manner.

"I'll talk to you later…"

"Ok then. Love you, bye dad!"

All three guys cock a brow at this.

Bella gazed out the window as she stuffed her phone back into her pocket.

"We'll have to board this up…"

Scott nods looking around.

"I'm sure we can find something around here."

Derek raised his brows. He hadn't even taken notice of the window, until now.

"Do I even want to know?" He gruffly inquires.

"Stiles did it…" She mutters under her breath.

"HEY!" Stiles starts to defend.

Derek snaps a look Stiles' direction and Scott laughs. Bella starts moving the rest of the glass out from the window.

"Let me worry about that." Derek calls out.

"I got it…" She insists and steps out of the window, picking up the broken pieces outside.

Bella tilted her head upon a particular piece of glass. She picked it up and twirled it about in her hand. Scott had stepped out as he'd found something to board up the window with. He reared back as Bella was squeezing the hell out of the glass with her hand. She was just staring at the blood as it made a puddle on the ground.

"WHOA!"

Scott hurriedly grabbed her, snapping her back to reality. She blinked a few times.

"You alright in there?"

She nodded and went to finish picking up. Scott stopped her and shook his head. He looked to the gash in her hand. Bella yanked her hand back.

"You're punishing yourself, aren't you?"  
She rolled her eyes.

"What would you know?"

Scott half laughs.

"You're kidding me right?"

She takes in a breath. Scott grabbed her by the arm forcing her to look at him.

"You're not alone! You hear me! That's the one thing you need to realize."  
Bella's bottom lip quivers.

"I know I'm not. That's just it. I moved here in hopes of keeping my dad safe! But he's in more danger than ever now. So are Lydia, Stiles, and Derek… And now you… None of this would even be taking place…"

"You're right! Everything that's happening seems to evolve around you. All of this is because of your past and present. Everyone's lives around you are affected. People are getting hurt and may die and it's all your fault!"  
Bella looked at Scott as if he'd slapped her.

"What the fuck did he just say to her!" Derek bellowed back inside the house.

Stiles took in a breath.

"Just wait for it…" He hinted.

Derek's lip curled.

"He's wrong! How dare he come back to this town and…"

"You just need to trust him…" Stiles firmly states.

Derek narrowed his eyes and sorely rolled over on the couch.

Scott nodded.

"Yep you should end it all right now. Take yourself out of the equation and save everyone. He bends down and retrieves the glass she'd cut her hand with. He hands it back.

"If you cut…" He runs a finger along a certain vein on her neck.

"Right along this, just deep enough. You'll bleed out so quickly you won't be able to heal."

She swallowed back and looked to the glass. Scott kept his composure. He patted her on the shoulder.

"I'll leave you to it then."

He nodded and headed back inside.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Stiles quickly covered Derek's mouth.

Scott nodded towards the guys, once he entered the house. He swallowed back just waiting for it. Sure enough within the matter of seconds, Bella had Scott pinned back against the wall. Her canine's were elongated and her eyes had that golden hue to them. She growled in his face as she had him by the collar of his shirt. Tears were streaming down her face as she socked him in the gut.

"THE HELL WITH YOU MCCALL!"

Derek and Stiles looked on in a stupor. She lunged Scott across the living room slamming him through the coffee table. Scott groaned out behind a chuckle as he moved the debris off him. He came to his feet and dusted himself off. He cut her a wink and pointed directly upon her.

"I believe I just proved a point."  
"AND WHAT'S THAT YOU FUCKING PRICK?!"

"That Stiles is right! You think I haven't been in your fucking shoes! I've stood right where you are! I too thought about how easy things would be for everyone else if I didn't even exist."

Stiles sighs in memory. He swallows back.  
"He's right… I was there when he nearly ended it all."

Bella takes in a breath. Derek curiously listened.

"But I would have lost a best friend. Allison would've lost a lover. Mrs. McCall would've lost a son. And there were various others that would've been affected by Scott McCall's death. That's the selfish way out. If he had taken that route. I would've never forgiven him. No joke."

Scott grimaced on this and Stiles sighed.

"Just saying it like it is bro."

Scott nods.

"So are you ready to say goodbye to your dad? Your friends? And Derek? And how would your absence affect their lives?"

Bella closed her eyes, looking defeated.

"But they could die because of me…."

"That's what I used to think… It was through Stiles that I learned, otherwise. You see we had it backwards Bella. Charlie, Stiles, Lydia, and Derek… They would die FOR YOU. They would also die WITHOUT YOU! They're in your corner. You're not alone. This isn't YOUR fight."

Scott swallows back and makes his way over. He puts a hand along her shoulder and looks her in the eyes.

"It's ours… It never was your fight. Each of us is willing to fight in your corner. And believe me… I've been waiting to give Peter Hale the ass kicking of a lifetime… We all have. Derek more so than any of us… Not only is he the uncle no one wishes to claim. But he's trying to take what's his. I'd feel the same way about Allison. The mere idea of someone taking her away from me, is enough to give even Scott McCall murderous intentions. This battle isn't yours nor is it Derek's. Think about it. Look at all the lives Peter Hale has affected. This is something that was bound to happen." Scott sighs cutting Derek and Stiles a guilty expression.

"Something you can't run from…." Scott utters, realizing his own mistake now.

Bella takes in the deepest of breaths.

"I'm starting to see what Stiles means. It's uncanny. We focus so much on our loved ones and this need to protect them at all cost. That we forget our lives matter just as much. We deserve to be happy and to be around those whose company we enjoy. It's a little late for me. .. My mother and I have already built a life elsewhere. She's got a decent job and we've made some friends. But for you… it's not. From what I've heard you didn't have much of a life back in Forks. Not one that I'd imagine you'd wish to go back to. However I had a lot going for me here in Beacon Hills. And I let my fears get the best of me. I turned my back to it all. I took the coward's way out and pleaded with my mother to move."

He half laughs.

"Don't do like me. The way I see it… You're taking my place now ..." He wrinkles his nose Derek's way.

"Well to some degree. You managed to steal my best friend."

Stiles shakes his head but had a smirk on his face.

"Well she is like way hotter than you."

But Stiles grows serious for a moment.

"No one could replace you Scott. So yeah Bella and I connected… But it's rather hard to enjoy things like video games, women, and La Crosse with a chick. No matter how cool she is."

Bells smiles.

"I like some video games."

"Are you kidding me! This girl cusses like a damn sailor when she loses a game."  
"I do not!"

"Um yeah, you do! You're a very sore loser!"

"Oh and you're not! Mr. Rips The Cord Out Of The Wall To Keep The Other From Winning?!"

Scott dies in laughter.

"He still does that?!"

"Oh yeah… that and that bad habit of changing the channel when you're in the middle of watching something. He just goes right on to something else!"

Scott laughs again.

"You really haven't changed!"

Stiles sighs.

"What? I get bored easy. I have a low attention span. You know this! My dad had me tested!"

The three of the freeze as Derek came to his feet.

"Derek…" Bella called out with worry.

He put up a hand and shook his head. He managed to make his way over. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around her hand. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"You die… I die right along with you. Before you, I had no real purpose. I was a mess. I didn't want this… but now that I have it. I'm not about to let go. Not even the devil himself could pry you away from me."

Scott looked to Derek admirably.

"I gotta go. But I'll be right back. I'll bring back some burgers."

Stiles looked to him in wonder.

"You coming along or staying?" Scott questions as he heads on out.

Stiles glanced back, seeing Derek kissing Bella.

"Hold on!" He called out rushing out the door.

 

"Bella, Derek this is Isaac Lahey, a good friend of mine and pack member."

Derek and Bella nod and take his hand in greeting.

"He knows all about the situation and is here to help."  
Derek looks to Scott curiously.

"You're doing?" He hints.

Scott sighs.

"Long story, but yes…"

Isaac grins.

"I rather owe him one. So yeah… I'll fight in your corner." He says with a shrug.

"Just what we need another wolf…" Stiles smarts.

 

The following day…

"About damn time!" Charlie says as he shot to his feet.

Bella sucked back a breath and nodded as she put her things away. As soon as she finished, Charlie sat her down.

"What the hell is going on kid?"

She tells him about the Cullen's and what they did to Derek. Charlie had a grim expression on his face as she told him everything.

"But Derek's alright?"

She nodded but looked surprised by his concern. Charlie nodded in return. He leaned back in his recliner and downed his beer.

"Well… damn…"  
He shakes his head.

"I feel useless, you know."

She looks to him puzzled.

"Useless?"

"Yeah Bells. Completely! Dammit kid! You have all this craziness in your life. And all I can do is sit back and hear about it. I can't even protect you the way I want. I just keep waiting for the day you don't walk through that door."

He comes to his feet and goes and grabs another beer. He pops it open at the fridge. He takes it to the label.

"What happens when you don't come home?!"

Bella swallows back a lump as her father's eyes bared into her own.

"I can't lose you kid! It's bad enough knowing my 17 year old daughter who hasn't even graduated high school is technically married. Hell, I didn't even get to give you away or go about this like a normal father would. I mean nothing about this is normal."  
She lowers her head. Charlie finishes his beer and walks on over. He cups her chin.

"Don't you even think for a second that I blame you Bells. Or that I'm angry with you… That couldn't be further from the truth. My only concern is losing you."

Charlie embraced her in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too, dad."

"And despite what you think. I really am sorry about your mate. I'm glad he's doing alright though now. And even if I hated every minute of waiting, you did the right thing, staying by his side and all."

Bella looked upon him oddly. Charlie sighs as if knowing she knew something was up.

"Now it's my turn. Sit down, Bells."

 

Scott and Bella half laugh and shake their heads.

"Weird, huh?"

Bella nodded.

"You could say that again."  
"Weird, huh?"

She smiled and leaned back in the booth.

"So…" They chorused trying to take it all in.

Their eyes met realizing they'd said the same thing at once. They both sighed.

"Looks like I'm coming back after all."

Bella nodded at Scott's words.

"Once July hits we'll be related. Living under the same roof…" Bella utters in thought.

"Huh…"

Scott rears back in realization.  
"Ah, dammit!"

"What?!'

"You're going to marry Derek one day!"  
"What's that have to do with anything."  
He pinches the bridge of his nose.  
"I don't wish to be related to the Hales!"

"You sure are whiny, for an alpha McCall!"

 

Bella looked to the sky as it began to overcast. The wind picked up, blowing off the roses Lydia's mother had placed on her daughter's coffin. Bella hurriedly retrieved them and handed them back over. Today was a rather tricky day. They had the "viewing" before the funeral. This took the wits of Dr. Deaton, Stiles, Bella, Scott, Derek, and Isaac to quickly remove Lydia from the coffin before they loaded it into the hearse. Bella felt horrible in the fact that they had to fool her mother as well in order to make it believable. Her actual body was back at the office with Dr. Deaton. He managed to work miracles with this and was the main mastermind behind it all. Something they were all thankful for.

Nearly everyone that attended BHHS was there. Charlie was there as well as Melissa and damn near all the residents of Beacon Hills. Bella looked up once again, hearing thunder rumbling throughout the sky. A few drops landed on her arm. The forecast had called for sunny skies. No one came prepared for the downpour that came shortly after the preacher did Lydia's ceremony. Derek hurriedly took off his jacket draping it over Bella, doing his best to shield her from the rain. The wind picked up once more and lightning struck a nearby tree. A few people screamed as the tree forked in half and landed a couple feet away. The tree was set ablaze and a cloud of smoke filed the area as the rain put the fire out. A few of the women were slipping in the mud, due to their heels. Derek protectively gathered Bella and had her further away from the chaos. He took off to keep Lydia's mother from taking a tumble as well. Bella couldn't believe her eyes as she watched this funeral go to hell quickly.

Bella's eyes closed and chills ran down her spine. His hot breath hit against the crevice of her neck. A hand clamped around her mouth and she was being dragged away. Derek snapped back as he was helping Lydia's mother. He took notice of Bella missing. That and sensed that she was in danger. He swiftly handed Ms. Martin off to Stiles.

Derek took off. Scott and Isaac nodded to one another and they too followed.

Bella groaned out as she was shoved back against a tree. His blue eyes locked onto hers. He leaned into her and breathed her in. His lip curled as he picked up the scent of his nephew's mark. Peter pressed himself against her.

"MINE!" He growled.

At this he back handed her. A hit hard enough to knock her down. He crouched down and got a fistful of her hair.

"You belong to ME!"

He dug his knee into her sternum as he stared her down.

"WHO'S NEXT?! I WILL END THEM ALL! EACH AND EVERYONE OF THEM! WHAT MUST I DO TO PROVE MYSELF TO YOU?! I PUT YEARS INTO PERFECTING WHAT IS MINE!"

He back hands her again and Bella struggles beneath him. She uses her hands to crawl back. She quickly rolls over and starts to scurry away.

"I CALL THE SHOTS! I RUN THE SHOW!"

He kicks her in the ribs and sends her flying back against a tree. Bella phases as she comes back down. She snarls back and growls. Peter smiles.

"Good girl…"

He hunkers down and whistles patting his leg.

"Come now…"

She shakes her head.

"You will succumb to me!"  
Bella leaps out, slamming him down into the earth.

He quickly reverses it and forces her snot into the mud.

"I'M YOUR ALPHA! YOUR MATE! I HAVE COMPLETE DOMINANCE OVER YOU! IF YOU DO NOT GIVE INTO ME, I WILL TAKE THE LIFE OF ANOTHER AND ANOTHER… I WON'T STOP. I'LL START WITH DADDY, THEN IDIOT FRIEND OF YOURS, AS FOR MY NEPHEW, HE WAS DEAD THE MOMENT HE CLAIMED WHAT BELONGED TO MEEEEEEE! I WILL RECLAIM MY STATUS! AND I WILL HAVE YOU!"

Bella howls out in pain as her body began to alter, but into something else. Peter laughed and clapped his hands together.

"YES! Go on now…"

Bella's fur became an even darker shade of red with a crème under coat. Her claws were white. The gold in her eyes shimmered even brighter. Her body had taken on a more werewolf appearance only she'd a longer mane and was covered in fur.

"I was right about you all along! FUCK! That power! Face it sweetheart, you and I were meant to be!"

She rushed over and pinned him back. Peter laughed and took on his alteration.  
"By all means a little foreplay is always fun…"  
She pierces her claws through his chest.

"Hmmmm…" He growls.

He stops however sensing the others. He rolls his eyes.

"There's to be a blood moon… you have until then… or daddy dies…"

#GingerSnaps

#SwansMcCallsAndHalesOhmyyyyy

#AllForOne

#TheDamnBradyBunch


	11. Chapter 11 Welcome To My Nightmare

Chapter 11  
I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight.

Bella continued her search throughout the woods, as Peter seemingly vanished. The fog that had taken over the woods wasn't helping. Even with her senses she found it hard to make anything out more than five feet away. She growled amongst herself breathed in the area around her, trying to pick up his trail, but it had grown cold. Soft whimpers of desperation escaped her.

"Bella…?"  
The werewolf turned towards the sound of her mate's voice.

"Derek…"

He raised his brows in utter surprise. She couldn't talk in her other form before. Her voice was soft yet somehow aggressive. Her mate nodded and made his way over. Bella lowered her head at first not sure how he'd take her newfound alteration. The alpha reached out and lifted her chin. He narrowed his eyes, taking her in thoroughly. To her surprise, he started to nuzzle against the crevice of her neck. He breathed her in, whilst he cupped her cheek with his hand.

Derek found himself wanting her in a bad way. He couldn't get over her new appearance. His hands ran along the curvatures of her body. Her breasts and sex were covered in light crème colored fur but he could make out the pink in her nipples and sex. The urge to mark what was already his weighed upon Derek heavily. It didn't help that he could pick up his uncle's scent on what belonged to him. That only made him feeling more territorial. He wanted to rid of it by planting his own. But he hadn't any clue what his uncle had put her through already. If he'd tried to force himself on her, Derek didn't want to put her through anything similar. No matter the amount of suffering he was in. He forced the animal within at bay, so he could tend to his lover the way she deserved. Not that of a savage beast.

Scott and Isaac had finally caught up with them. They too rather reared back at the sight.

"…damn…" Isaac muttered and tilted his head about.

Derek whipped around and snarled back with a territorial growl. Scott nudged Isaac in warning, but even he found it hard not to gawk. He thought about Allison and quickly looked away.

"My dad…" Bella said as it was all coming back to her.

"She can talk?!" Scott found himself questioning out loud in amazement.

"We have to go Derek!"

She took off and the three of them followed. Bella didn't stop until she arrived at the house. Relief washed over her as she could pick up not only her father's but Ms. McCall's voice. She and Scott nodded upon one another as he could hear his mother as well. However what they heard next was quite unexpected.

"We can't keep this from them Charlie."  
"And we're not going to. I just don't see why we can't wait until after the wedding."

Melissa laughed and they heard him sigh.

"Do you actually believe they won't be able to figure the math? They're going to know."

Bella reared back in wonder as they continued to listen in.

"And what is it you fear exactly? That Bella or Scott will end up wanting one of their own?"  
"Jesus, Melissa."

She laughed once again.

"Oh Charlie…"

"Of course not…"

"Then what is it?"

"You know they're going think that's the only reason for this marriage. When that couldn't be further from the truth."  
"Then we let them know that."  
"You truly think they're going to believe that? Especially after hiding our relationship from them in the first place."

"And what are you saying exactly? Are you having regrets?!"

"Why would you even ask me that?"

"You're freaking out on me!"  
"Melissa honey, I just…"

"Just…?"

"I proposed before I even knew."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Charlie drew back a breath and Bella could make out the silhouette of her father pacing the living room.

"Did you even want this?"

"You're really starting to piss me off!"

"Just hear me out now, will you?!"

He seated Scott's mother down and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You remember me telling you about Bella's mother…"

"Yes… But what's that have to do with us?"

"I just want to make certain this is what you want."

"You're not suggesting that…"  
"No! Absolutely not!"

"Then where are you going with this?"

"Melissa… I just want to make certain. I got what it takes to make you happy."

She sighed knowing where this was going. But didn't like being compared to Renee Dwyer of all women.

"You weren't the only one that got walked out on, Charlie! Where the fuck do you think Scott's father is? And how dare you compare me to someone that didn't even want her daughter!" Scott's eyes widened and they darted Bella's direction. Bella's entire body heated over. Derek grimaced and Isaac looked lost. Bella staggered back against the house.

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you."  
Charlie nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry… I just…"  
"I know… But let's let the past be just that. We're different Charlie. And the kids will see that too."

"You should all go… You might want to check on Stiles I'm sure he's with Lydia." Bella uttered looking crushed.

Derek swallowed back wishing he knew what to say. Scott understood perfectly but even he was at a loss for words at the moment. A lot was revealed through that conversation alone.

"We'll come by later in check in." Scott replied but his heart rather shattered on her behalf.

At this he and Isaac took off. Bella walked around to the side of the house. Derek quietly followed.

"You should go to. Get some sleep. I got this."

"Got what exactly?"

She plants herself upon the ground, preparing for a long night of keeping watch.

"Peter's threatened my father's life. If I don't give into his desires on the night of the blood moon, he's going to kill Charlie."

The alpha nodded, looking ill. He sat beside her and leaned back against the house.

"Sounds like you and Scott are about to have a new sibling."

Bella nodded, but didn't comment. Her greatest fears were coming true. And she knew Peter meant every word. He was going to kill Derek no matter the circumstances.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Ok then… So what happened?" He hinted about Peter.

"Just go home Derek. Like I said, I got this."  
She came to her feet and raised her window.

"Bella…" Derek called out with concern.

She said nothing as she entered her room and shut the window, locking it behind her. Derek sighed, but wasn't about to leave. So he found him an area nearby in order to keep an eye on things.

Her fingers grazed along the mirror, as she took in her new alteration. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it or what to think. The werewolf closed her eyes and began to focus on switching back to her human persona. After she managed this, successfully, she snuck out of her room and into the basement/cellar of the house. An area she in which she knew Charlie kept his liquor. She popped open one of her father's bottles of whiskey. Her nose wrinkled at the smell, but she took a swig nevertheless and choked back with watery eyes. Bella hit her at her chest and took a moment to catch her breath, before taking another good plunge. It tasted God awful. She hid the whiskey within the black hoodie she was wearing.

Once she managed to sneak back into her room, the girl took the bottle back out. Then made her way to her desk, where she sat and stared at it. Slight irritation came over her as she hadn't felt the effects yet. So she decided that maybe she needed more.

"What the fuck?" She growled under her breath.

She'd gone past the label now and NOTHING! Bella held the bottle up wondering if it was tainted. It was then she thought back to something Stiles had told her. On how Scott couldn't get drunk... She snarled back as she looked to the bottle in realization. Bella hopped off her chair and climbed out the window once again. She sent the bottle flying up against a tree. Once it hit, glass scattered about the area. Everything hit her at once. The need to keep her loved ones protected, the slight fear of being forced into becoming Peter's mate and pack member, knowing now that her mother never wanted her, and now her father was getting married and expecting a child on top of that. If anything she felt even more responsibility weighed upon her shoulders. Not just for Charlie, but for Scott's mother and the child within her womb. Bella cringed in thought.

Her hands shook as she placed them on the hood of her truck. What looked to be drops of rain landed on the hood. A familiar warmth was felt along her back. That warmth traveled along her arm and it soon wrapped along her hand. That hand, led her towards the back of her truck, where she was lifted and placed inside. The owner of that hand hopped in the other side. He lay beside her and reached over, pulling her into his chest.

"I'm here…" The alpha whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"Derek…" She called out in such a way.

One that had him swallowing back a lump of his own.

"I got you. I'm not going anywhere." He assured and held her even closer.

"We're going to kill him right?"

"That's right…"  
"He'll suffer, right?"

Derek looked to the stars in thought.

"Immensely…"

"And he won't be able to return this time…"

"It'll be like he never existed. I give you my word."

"And everyone we care about will live. And you and I can finally be at peace…"

Derek drew back a hopeful breath on this.

"Yeah baby, that's right…"

"Derek…"

"DEREK!"

Bella called out as she tried to stir him awake. He had phased in his sleep and looked as though he were fighting someone. His body was covered in sweat and he was breathing heavily.

"Hey…"

Her eyes lifted upon Scott's as he peered into the back of the truck.

"Did you two sleep here all night?"

"STOP!" Derek shouted in his sleep.

Scott's eyes widened on this.

"DEREK!" Bella tried waking him once again.

Derek shot up but he flung his arms out as he did.

"WHOA!" Scott hollered and springing into immediate attention.

Bella went flying out of the truck and Scott swiftly caught her. Derek swallowed back and looked to his hands, then back to Bella. He bounded out of the truck and rushed over.

"I'm okay Derek."  
He shook his head with a mixture of panic and guilt written all over his face.

"Bella, I'm sorry… I…"  
"Derek… it's ok. You weren't even aware of what you were doing. I'm fine…" She assured as Scott lowered her back down.

"I better get ready." She pecked Derek on the lips and dashed off.

The moment she was inside, Derek looked upon Scott as if he were going to lose his mind.

"Hey… You ok there?"

"No, I'm not."

Derek continued to sweat profusely. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

"He keeps showing me what's going to happen…" Derek stated grimly, looking as though he'd hurl.

He glanced back towards the house.

"Scott... Every fucking night I watch my uncle rape my mate, amongst other things. And he doesn't stop there. He tortures everyone she loves and murders them one by one and forces her to watch."

Scott narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Wasn't she having similar dreams before?"

Derek nodded a certain way.

"You've taken on her pain, haven't you?!"  
"And you better keep that shit to yourself!" Derek barks.

Scott McCall found himself in literal awe. He never dreamed he'd see the day where Derek Hale was this selfless. Much less caring about someone this much. He drew back a breath and patted Derek on the shoulder.

"And what's not to say you can't invade his dreams?"  
Derek reared back on this.

"And just how the hell do you expect me to do that?"

Scott shrugged.

"Honestly? I haven't a clue. But I figure if he can haunt Bella and Lydia… Why can't you get in his head as well? Shouldn't you be just as strong as he is? He's family after all. If anything Derek, you should be stronger than Peter, when you truly think about it."  
"I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Hmmm… Maybe it's more of a state of mind…"

The more Derek thought on this the more he desired this ability. What he wouldn't give to give Peter a taste of his own medicine.

"Look Isaac and I will take over from here. Why don't you get some rest? She's gotta go to school anyhow."

"Bella and her father need 24/7 protection."

Scott smiled on this.

"And that's why Isaac is going to keep an eye out here and I'm going to the school."  
Derek shook his head.

"Derek… She's in good hands. So is the chief. I just need you to trust me. You've had my back plenty of times. It's time for me to return the favor."

"Fine but if anything happens…"  
"Yeah, yeah… You'll rip me a new one. You're not the only alpha you know."  
"Hmmm…."

Scott chuckled on this.

"Just go already. We got this."

He started to take off, but not before letting Bella know. He snuck in through the window as she was getting dressed for school. Bella picked up his reflection through her lengthways mirror. Derek nodded upon her as he made his way over. She was about to step into her blue jeans. But found herself distracted by Derek's hands as they ran along her waist. His head rested along her shoulder. He looked into the mirror. His hands continued their way up. The alpha lifted her shirt and frowned at the bra, causing her to giggle.

"I'll be at the house, when you get out of school."

Bella swallowed back on this. She needed no further explanation. She could not only sense him but it was the intense look in his eyes. He'd other things in mind at the moment. Derek breathed her in once more and started towards the window. Bella hurried over with slight panic as Peter came to mind.

"Derek…"  
He turned back with one leg out the window.

"Just…" She swallowed back.

"Please, be careful."

He brought his foot back in. He took her hand, pulling her towards him. She drew back a breath of surprise as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around him. The alpha planted her body up against the wall and was kissing her. Bella could feel his enthusiasm as he pressed against her. Derek closed his eyes and rested his forehead against her own.

"You too Bella…" He whispered and before leaving.

"So you're just gonna hang around?" Bella inquired curiously as she and Stiles stood before Scott and Allison.

He nodded.

"It'll be just like old times. Only I don't have to go to class, but you all do!"

"Yeah, yeah shut it." Stiles uttered and rolled his eyes.

"Isaac's keeping an eye on things back at the house." Scott assured.

"Thank you, Scott."

Scott smiled and wrapped his arms around Allison, lovingly.

"Anytime…"

Bella smiled in return and took Stiles by the arm. Damn near dragging him away, so they could give Scott and Allison some privacy.

Derek entered the Hale home, tossing his keys and jacket to the side. He tiredly rubbed his face and headed on up the stairs where he showered. As he showered he thought about the blood moon and how it was four days from now. Those horrific nightmares came to play in his mind and he started to feel queasy. He hurriedly switched the water to cold and growled out as the water hit and traveled along his body. The images wouldn't stop… It was always the same or even more gruesome than before. It always started with Peter dragging her away. And it'd go from there. Chills ran along Derek's spine. He punched at the shower wall. He also knew what Bella meant by Erica's betrayal. He'd seen where she and Jackson had joined Peter's pack amongst others. He truly had created a monster the day he turned Erica.

"FUCK!" He shouted and ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it with frustration.

When Derek stepped out of the shower, he thought about what Scott said. Derek wiped the steam off the mirror and shaved. While he shaved he contemplated on how to go about Scott's suggestion. After he shaved he slipped on a black pair of blue jeans. Derek went to the basement where he shut himself off to absolute darkness. Before long, he found himself in a Burmese mediation stance. His eyes came to a close and he focused…

 

He slammed Jackson back against the wall.

"YOU FUCK YOUR BITCH ON YOUR OWN TIME! NOT MINE! GET YOUR ASS BACK OUT THERE! I WANT YOU TRAINING THE OTHERS LIKE I TAUGHT YOU! NOW GO! YOU IDIOT!"

Peter snarls back as he watches Jackson damn near trip over himself in order to serve his alpha. The alpha rolled his eyes. Erica covered herself as he approached her. Peter tilted his head about and ran a hand along the bareness of her back. As he made his way up he roughly grabbed her blond locks of hair. His lip curled as he glanced her over. He wrapped his hand around her throat and pressed her up against the wall of the warehouse they were in.

"Quit whoring yourself off to my pack! They don't need the distraction! You're here to fight. Not to fuck around. Get it?!"

She nodded and hurriedly got dressed.

Peter reached to his temples feeling a migraine coming. His eyes grew heavy as he made his way to another room, where he needed to rest.

Bella laughed as Stiles bit into his cake at lunch. He had chocolate frosting on the tip of his nose

"What?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing…"

He shrugged dismissively and continued eating.

"HEY!"

They turned as Allison and Scott plopped down beside them. Stiles reared back.

"They let you in?"

"Not technically…" Scott said, kissing Allison's hand in a hinting manner.

"Ah… I see. What if they find you and think you're dealing or something."  
The others have a good laugh at this.

"Sure… Scott really looks like a dealer." Bella scoffs.

Scott narrowed his eyes upon Stiles.

"You got something…" He pointed towards Stiles nose.

Stiles cut Bella an accusing look.

"What?" She taunted with an innocent mien.

He wiped his nose off with a napkin and looked to see chocolate.

"You were going to let me go around like that all day?"

"Well not all day. I'm sure you'd have looked at the mirror at some point."  
Scott chuckled.

"Cute."  
Bella and Scott however eyed one another as if in silent conversation. Stiles took notice.

"No… You two stop that. It's creepy!"

"Has your mom said anything yet?" She asked hintingly.

Scott shook his head.

"No has your dad?"  
"Nope…"

He nodded and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms about his chest.

"That's about what I thought."

"When do you think they plan on telling us?"

"Who knows…? They were dating for what about a year or so? And we never even knew."

"Right?"  
"That's just so.."  
"Weird." They chorus.

"SEE! That right there stop!"

Allison giggled and leaned her head against Scott's shoulder. Bella smiled on this. She couldn't help find them rather adorable. They seemed genuine in their relationship as well. Scott sighed noticing how some of the teachers were looking over.

"Eh… I better get. I won't be far."

They nodded as he pecked Allison on the cheek and rushed on out of the cafeteria.

Peter reared back with narrowed eyes.

"Um hello?" He called out, his voice however small and childlike.

For some reason he felt smaller than usual. He looked down to see he'd the body of a boy. Peter raised his brows on this and walked about the house. His tiny feet led him to a mirror.

"What the …" He uttered and reached out, towards the mirror.

He jumped as the adult version of himself appeared before him in the mirror. The man smiled, demonically. One side of his face was covered in burn marks. The boy swallowed back and took a few steps back. That's when the older man stepped out of the mirror.

"Are you afraid?"

Peter shook his head but continued to back away.

"Well you should be."

He glanced towards the area of the house where the Hale family was. The older version hunkered down before the boy. Then he parted the boy's hair to the side and roughed it up a bit.

"Do you know why?"

The child shook his head once again.

"Because I'm the reason for not only yours… but their demise…" His finger pointed the direction of the boy's family.

He grinned maliciously and the boy gasped out. The room was suddenly engrossed in flames.

"NO!"

"Save them Peter! HURRY!" Said the demonic man with crimson red eyes.

The little boy took off hearing the screams of his family. Smoke filled the entire area, crackling of the fire sounded amongst the cries of the boy's family. He reached out to them but all he could make out was their hands reaching out in return. The child began to cry. "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" He shrieked out once he realized the house in its entirety had been set ablaze. The windows began to shatter due to the heat of the glass. He took off towards the door and grabbed the handle only to have it burn his fingers. His hand jerked back. That's when the child realized he hadn't anywhere else to go.

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

He cried out in agony, as the flesh along the side of his face began to melt.

Another figure stepped out of the flames. And from the very room in which his family was in. The boy recognizing the younger man, extended his arms out, with hopes that he'd come to his aid. The dark haired blue eyed man held up a yielding hand. The boy looked to him confused.

"Derek?"

The young man nodded.

"Help me!"

Derek nodded and held his arms out for the boy. Feeling somewhat relieved, the boy rushed over only to be picked up by the collar of his shirt, and hurled into the flames. He reached out with widened eyes.

"DEREK!"

Derek gave a simple wave and exited, through the very door that had burned the child's hand.

Curled up into a ball, Peter lay on the floor trying to protect himself from the intense heat…only there was none! Upon opening his eyes Peter realized there was nothing. No flames, no burning, nothing. Looking down Peter noticed he was back to an adult size,

"Ooh-kaayy?" He says.

"Where the heck am I now?"

It was dark and a slight fog had sprung up. Standing up, Peter checked himself for any injuries but could find none. This is weird even for me, Peter thought. As he looked up Peter saw vague shapes beginning to appear through the mists. Before his eyes, everyone he had ever known was walking towards him. Mom, Dad! His sisters, cousins, aunts and uncles. Even Bella the girl that was to become HIS mate! How is this possible, he wondered? Peter ran to meet them half way only for them to pass through him!

"What?!"

No one even looked in his direction, they couldn't hear him either! From one to the next he tried to grab their attention but it was no use. It was then he saw that Scott and Stiles had appeared walking next to Bella.

"Hey where are the Hales going?" Bella asked.

I don't hardly see them out all together like that."

Stiles looked back at her, "They're going to the cemetery. A long time ago there was a fire in their home, everyone got out ok except for one of the kids. The little boy died of third degree burns, the Hales come out once a year to pay their respects."

Bella gasps out into her hands.

"That's terrible! What was his name?"

"No one knows, they didn't even put a name down in the family crypt. Stiles continues, My Dad says the medical records were sealed. The only thing on the stone marker is the letter P."

"I guess it was too painful for them."

Peter can't believe what he was hearing, he was dead? That's not possible! No one even knew who he was.

"Bella doesn't even know I existed, and my family has done everything they can to forget about me! NO! NO DAMMIT! REMEMBER ME! LOOK AT ME!"

No not forgotten, he had been erased. He slumped down to his knees as all the others walked away. The darkness and fog began to creep closer and closer. Looking down, he realized that the skin on his hands was horribly twisted and scarred. Reaching up told him the scars ran down half his face as well. And that's when he looked up to see his nephew. He looked to be waiting on someone. Peter wondered who. It sure as hell wasn't him. He gritted his teeth to see it was the girl from Forks. The one he'd worked so hard to mold and shape into the perfect mate! The one that belonged TO HIM! She had a genuine smile about her. His nephew opened his arms to her and lovingly, welcomed her into his embrace. Afterword, everything began to go black, all that could be seen was the neon blue glow of his eyes. "NOOO! LOOK AT ME! REMEMBER WHO THE FUCK I AM!"

Bella narrowed her eyes in wonder as she entered the Hale home. All the lights were off and it looked as though no one was here. But she could sense Derek and knew he was around somewhere.

"Derek?" She called out.

Picking up his scent, her eyes darted towards the basement. She nodded to herself and headed that direction. Once she was inside, Bella carefully made her way down the stairs.

"Derek…?"

She made him out through her night vision. He hadn't moved from the spot he was originally in. His eyes were still closed. Bella looked to him in wonder. She decidedly sat across from him, with her knees bunched up against her chest. With a single finger she reached over, running it along a bead of sweat on his forearm. His eyes shot open and Bella swallowed back, rather stunned. They were alpha red like usual, only now they had a blue ring going around his pupil. She placed a hand along his cheek, taking him in "…amazing…" .

Bella gasped out however as her body began to alter, to that her newest form. His eyes stayed glued to hers, intensely. A look of bewilderment came about her. It was her alpha's doing, not her own. She'd never experienced anything quite like it. Derek used no words, but she could feel his influence all the same. That was another thing she noticed. For the first time ever, it wasn't painful.

Once her transformation completed, her alpha came to a stand. He wiggled his finger about, suggestively. Bella found herself in a mix between feeling someone intimidated but in full blown heat. Somehow Derek had never been hotter and Bella swore she felt more power coming off him. Derek leaned into her ear once she made her way over.

"Run…"

Bella smiled at this, sensing his frisky demeanor. She nodded and took off. A low growl escaped Derek as he phased and chased after her.

It felt strange as she ran throughout the woods, sensing Derek wasn't far behind. She had grown used to running on all fours. Bella found herself to be faster, more agile, and she had more vigor. Derek was rather impressed as he actually struggled to keep up with her. But at the moment he'd only one thing on his mind. He turned off at certain area in the woods. Bella had sensed that he was no longer behind her. She came to a stop and whipped around.

Once she picked up his whereabouts she quickly jumped grabbing a hold of a tree branch up above. She barely missed Derek's attempt to pin her down. A wolf like snicker escaped her and she swung off the branch and took off running again. The alpha raised his brows but took off after her once again. When he finally caught up to her, the werewolf leaped over, restraining his mate. They trolled about the ground as they fought to get the upper hand on the other. The alpha found himself in full on lust with the amount of strength his mate had now. She truly had him working for it. Derek positioned her to all fours. He tore through his jeans. The moment he had his cock exposed, he bit down on her neck claiming dominance. She let out a moan of acceptance. Derek eased his way in at first. But one he had his entire length within her tight little mound. He lost it. He gritted his teeth together and drove himself within her as hard as he could.

"FUCK!" He growled as he picked up the stride.

The alpha reached around, running his hands along her tits. Derek found himself worshiping her new form. He found it extremely exotic. His fingers ran along her pussy as he curiously observed his cock at work. She was cumming nonstop and soaking his cock. The scent of her arousal had his eyes rolling back.  
"MINE!" He rumbled just before spilling his seed.

The two of them laid in the buff, in the middle of the woods. They held one another, stargazing. Bella ran her hand along Derek's chest, admirably.

"Derek?"

"Hm?" He hummed in question, whilst kissing the top of her head.

"What do you see in our future?"

He sort of chuckled on this and shrugged.

"Why do you ask?"

She grinned and shrugged as well.

"Just curious…"

"Since when you do concern yourself about such things?" He asked, running his fingers along the scars on her back.

At this she rose and faced him.

"I don't…" She said with a sigh.

"Not normally."  
"Normally…" He probes as he too came to sitting position.

"I guess it's more like… I want to know. Just in case."

"In case…?"

"I think we both know the answer to that."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Bella…"

"So you're not even the least bit concerned?"  
"Well of course I am. But I also know we're going to come out of this alive."

Bella nodded and looked back towards the stars. The alpha drew back a breath and reached over grabbing his mate. He pulled her between his legs and rested his head against her shoulder.

"By the time you graduate, I'll have my family home renovations complete. Before long, I'll propose. Then you'll move in with me. So three years from now we'll be married. We'll be expecting our first child two years later. A boy… A year later we'll have a little girl. I'm thinking we'll end up having about five kids or so."

Bella giggled at this and shook her head. Derek kissed her shoulder and had a smirk about him.

"Scott and Stiles have come out of the closet by then. Naturally, Allison and Lydia are heartbroken by this news."

"DEREK!" She scolded behind laughter.

"You're such an ass!"

"Hey, I'm not judging. We'll even go to the wedding, I promise."

"Derek…"  
"Yes?"

"I love you… even if you are a dick sometimes."

He grinned.  
"I love you to even if you can be a b…" He taunted but would never in a million years refer to her as such.

"Watch yourself Derek…"

"I'd rather watch you…"

He cleared his throat however in thought.

"Bella…"  
She twirled around, facing him.

"Now I really need you to hear me out okay, baby?"

Part of her got all girlie on him calling her baby for the second time ever in their relationship. The other part however cringed as she sensed certain distress. Derek swallowed back and drew back the deepest of breaths.

"I'm leaving in a few hours."

"Leaving?"

He nodded.

"You remember how I told you I needed more pack members?"

She nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well that's what I'm hoping to achieve."  
"What about Scott and Isaac?"

"Scott is alpha of his own pack now and Isaac is part of that pack. Bella I just need you to trust that I can do this and be back before Peter's arrival."

Bella shut her eyes for a moment.

"Okay…"

He raised his brows, on her reaction.

"Okay…?" He probed, waiting for a fight to break out.  
She nodded and took his hand.

"If you say you'll be back. Then I trust that you will."

"That easy, huh?" He asked as if expecting a trick of some sort.

Bella softly laughed.

"Yeah Derek, that easy. Just keep your word, that's all I ask."

#CartBeforeTheHorse

#AweHeSaidBABY

#StilesTheBrownNoser

#FreddyKruegerOrPeterHale

(Be a sport leave your review. Thank you to the hubby for helping me on this chapter. I love you and stuff!)


	12. Chapter 12 Dominate Love

Chapter 12

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight.

Bella pulled up a chair and took Lydia's hand as she sat beside her.

"It'll be over soon…" she whispered, whilst shutting her eyes.

The wolf swallowed back and drew back a quivery breath. Dr. Deaton had Lydia on a feeding tube, IV's, and whatever else he could think of in order to keep her alive. A few tears trained down Bella's cheeks as she brought Lydia's hand to her forehead. "So here's the deal. I'm going to bring you Peter Hale's heart on a silver platter. Derek will provide the beer. Scott and Stiles will get that fucking grill going and you're going to wake up, so we can have us a nice barbeque. Maybe have a good bonfire going provided by yours truly of course. Any preference? Extra crispy? Or…" she froze, feeling a hand along her shoulder.

"Hey…"  
"Hey…" she replied in return as he pulled up a seat beside her.

"So extra crispy huh?" He questioned with a smirk.

"That's right.

Stiles nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Maybe throw a few of his minions in as well," he murmured with a shrug.

Bella placed Lydia's hand back down and fixed her sheets and checked over her monitors. Stiles took a set of clothes out from a bag he had with him. He also brought out several toiletries. Bella watched in utter marvel as Stiles began his usual routine of tending to Lydia's needs. Ones such as sponging her down, he changed her clothes, he brushed her hair and teeth, etc… She staggered back as he even painted her nails afterword. The wolf walked over and kissed Stiles on the cheek. She pressed her forehead against his for a brief moment, before exiting the building.

The moment she entered her truck she lost all composure. She hit at her stirring wheel and gritted her teeth.

"FUCK!" She cried out in misery.

"Derek?"

The alpha nodded as the younger man entered his apartment. The man reared back upon the sight. His old alpha had made himself at home and was kicked back on his couch. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, as he pulled his door to. Derek cleared his throat and sat up, resting his elbows along his knees. "I need you to reconsider."  
"Reconsider?" The man repeated behind a chuckle.

He tossed his motorcycle helmet off to a corner of the apartment. Then he made his way over and sat in the recliner across from Derek.  
"And how'd you get in here anyhow?"

Derek cocked a brow.  
"You're really going to ask me that?"

"Right… Same ole Derek."

The alpha raised his brows on this and glanced around the apartment. It was a mess. There were empty fast food containers everywhere. There wasn't much to the place either besides the couch and recliner there was a small TV with a game console. Both were currently set up on the floor. Laundry was spread about the house. And there was a stench that caused Derek's nose to wrinkle with disgust.

"So what exactly needs reconsidering?"  
"Joining me."

The man has a good laugh.

"Join you… as in you being my alpha once again?"  
Derek nodded.

"I'm good. I don't need a pack."

"Clearly…" the alpha stated thickly, with sarcasm.

"I prefer it on my own."  
Derek nodded once again.

"Boyd, if you knew my reasons you might feel differently."

"That's where you're wrong. But I'm sure you're going to bore me with the details anyhow."  
The alpha cleared his throat and without further ado, he let his old pack member in on everything that had taken place as late. When he finished, Boyd hopped up and started to pace the living room.

"So after everything we've been through Erica joined your uncle's pack? And Jackson!?"  
"From the looks of things, yes."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! And I can't believe Jackson's one of us now! And since when does Erica stoop so low? That doesn't even sound like her."  
Derek drew back the deepest of breaths.

"I believe it's more of a personal fuck you… directed at me personally. I didn't choose her as a mate. Therefore, she wishes to stick it to me by joining my uncle - the one man that wants to rip my mate right out from under me and take her as his own."

Boyd got this look of disgust about him.

"Jesus… so Peter Hale toyed with this mate of yours in hopes of molding her into the perfect companion? I knew your uncle was one sick son of a bitch but this takes the cake. Damn… I can only imagine how pissed he is… considering how that backfired. I seriously doubt you ending up as her mate instead were in his plans."

"Exactly…"

"Hell, Jerry Springer would eat this shit up."

The alpha cocked a brow at this.

"Look, I need to know if you're in or not. I don't have much time."

Boyd nodded, looking to be in thought. Before he could even comment, Derek cued that smirk of his already sensing Boyd's acceptance. He nodded and came to his feet.

"Do you know of any others?" Derek hinted.

"Fraid not… As far as I know I'm the only one in this town."  
Derek sighed with frustration.

"Told you I'm a loner…"

"Then my only option is to find someone in back in Beacon Hills."

"You mean as in turn someone else?"

Derek nodded looking downright ill in thought.

"And you remember how that went last time, right?"

"I'm well aware but haven't much time to concern myself with the aftermath. Peter has an army. I don't have near enough men. So I haven't any other option."

Boyd nodded in understanding.

"Pack your shit and let's go."

Bella and Scott sat before Charlie and Melissa. There were several minutes of uncomfortable silence, as their parents searched for the right words. Scott cranked his head Bella's direction as she blew out an impatient breath.

"Let me guess, we're having a baby brother or sister right?"

His eyes grew as big as saucers and he shook his head upon Bella in disbelief. She rolled her eyes. "What's with you?" Scott whispered. "That's what I'd like to know." Her father added. "Nothing's wrong. Congratulations! Can we go now?" Melissa reared back on the way Charlie's daughter was acting. "Well… Sure, if that's what you want!" Scott pinched his eyes shut for a moment. "Awesome thanks!" Bella replied and damn near bolted out of the house.

"Um okay…" Melissa murmured, looking to Charlie in wonder.

He sighed, looking just as lost at the moment.

"She's not normally like this. In fact nowhere near…" Charlie said with concern.

"Well I should hope not! Our first meeting didn't go so well as it was."

Scott and Charlie winced on this. Scott cleared his throat.

"She's been having a bit of a rough time. I wouldn't take it personal mom."

"You two seem to be hitting it off…" his mother said with a curious tenor about her.

He gave a dismissive shrug.

"So a baby, huh?" Scott said with a smile.

His mother smiled in return.

"Yep."  
"Awesome!"

Bella rolled her eyes halfway through the woods.

"You can stop that now…"

She heard him chuckle and she whipped around bitterly. Isaac raised his hands in the air and inched his way over.

"Hey just following my alpha's orders."  
"Well I'm fine. So get lost."

He reared back with raised brows.

"Wow…"  
She curled her lip at this.

"Wow what?" Bella snapped.

Her jaw dropped once she realized she had him by the collar of his shirt. She swallowed back and once she dropped her hold she took off.

"Dammit…" Isaac groaned.

Bella did her best to run off whatever it was. She didn't understand what was happening to her.

Her body was burning up. And she started to feel as though she were suffocating. This rage was building within her and no matter what she did, Bella couldn't control it. Before long, she picked up a couple of heat signatures, ones that had her swallowing back in thirst. She slowed down and tilted her head about, picking up the trail. Bella followed the scent that caused her agonizing hunger. Once she found the source, Bella stopped in her tracks.

"…no…" she muffled under her breath.

She covered her mouth as her canines protruded. All she could think about was the insatiable hunger. Bella took a few steps back and hid behind a tree, looking to the hikers every once in awhile. All she could think about was ripping into those hikers and literally feeding off them. Bella forced herself away from the area and staggered about, reaching to her temples.

Troubles grew worse as she thought she'd go home and simply sleep it off. But she hadn't even made it through the door when her father and Melissa's scent carried over. She closed her eyes and breathed them in with a watery mouth.

"Stop it…" she whimpered and leaned against the wall of the house.  
His influence was becoming more powerful as time progressed, even more so with Derek's absence.

"Hey…"  
Her eyes flew open.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head, with a look of fear.

"Scott…" She whispered, pleadingly.

"Man, she's not an easy one to keep up with!" Isaac called out as he made his way over.

Her eyes rolled back and she curled her lip as she continued to fight it off.

"Get me out of here, NOW!"

The guys reared back in wonder. She grabbed Scott by the collar of his shirt.

"Take me to the Hale home. Chain me up in the basement and no matter what I say or do. DO NOT SET ME FREE!"

Derek and Boyd narrowed their eyes, glancing the same direction. The alpha pulled over about twenty minutes outside of town. He and the beta headed into the woods, following the howl that gathered their attention.

"Stop!" The older boy cried out, holding his hands out.

He stood before a massive wolf. What Derek recognized to be a shifter. And from what he was sensing the boy was one of them as well. But the other three before them, werewolves.

"He's just a boy!"

"It doesn't matter Quil. You denied the pack. And you both know the consequences."  
"We betrayed NO ONE! We never stood behind the cause to begin with!"

Boyd and Derek winced as one of the werewolves grabbed the older one and tossed him up against a tree. They then proceeded towards the younger shifter.

"NO! LEAVE HIM BE DAMMIT! TAKE MY LIFE! LET THE BOY GO!"

They ignored him and gained up on the already wounded shifter. The one they referred to as Quil shifted and charged right for them. Boyd nodded towards his alpha, "Do we get involved?"

Derek narrowed his eyes in observation for a moment. He watched as the older boy held his own pretty good, until the others gained up on him. The alpha drew back a breath.

"I got those two… You get the other."

Boyd grinned ear to ear, as they both phased. Derek leaped out and swiftly knocked the two werewolves off the older boy. The beta slammed the other back against a tree and socked him in the gut. One of the werewolves cried out in agony as Derek forced his arm back and snapped it. The other drove his claws into Derek's back. The alpha whipped around, slashing him across the face.

The shifter phased back while Derek and Boyd dealt with the werewolves. He rushed over to the other shifter's side.

"Seth…" He called out, sounding as though he were about to have a meltdown.

He shook the young shifter with tears in his eyes.

"Come on buddy… Please, wake up."

Derek dodged the attempted blows the two werewolves sent him. But this was his way of more or less testing the water and seeing what all they could do. They were no match for him however not even close. The alpha found himself caught off-guard as he'd began sensing something else. He reached to his heart as it dropped.

"WHOA!" Boyd hollered out as he snapped the neck of the one he had.

He rushed to his alpha's side and hurriedly shoved the others back as they were taking turns punching Derek.  
"What's with you?!" Boyd asked as he had his alpha by the shirt shaking him.

His eyes widened though as Derek pushed him back and within seconds he'd ripped out the other two's jugulars.

"Holy shit!"

Derek snarled back as he continued to sense his mate's distress.

"Get them to the house!" He ordered motioning towards the shifters.

He handed Boyd the keys to his car. Boyd reared back, looking stunned as Derek took off on foot.

Scott and Isaac looked to one another lost on what to do next. Bella was in her full transformation now, growling as she fought against the chains. They had her wrists cuffed to a beam from above and her torso and ankles chained to another coming up from the basement floor. They grimaced however seeing as how the beam above was starting to give. She continued to jerk her body around, demanding to be released.

"No can do… sorry…"

"DAMMIT SCOTT! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO FUCKING SHREDS!"

Scott drew back and apprehensive breath, "It's him isn't it?" Bella rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth. "You need to fight it!"  
"SHIT!" Isaac yelled as the beam from above came tumbling down.

She swiftly wrapped the chains to the cuffs around Scott's neck and jerked him back, towards her.

"LET ME GO!" Bella shouted upon Isaac.  
"NOW!"

Scott choked back and his face started to turn blue.  
The door to the basement flung open and a growl vibrated throughout the entire area. Bella came to her knees and Isaac hurriedly freed Scott.

"LEAVE US!" Derek barked with his eyes locked onto his mate's.

Isaac nodded and hurriedly helped Scott out of the basement.

"Shut the door," the alpha called out once they exited.

When the door was pulled to, Derek made his way over. He bent down and cupped her chin.

"Who is your alpha?"

"You already know!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"YOU!"

"And who is your mate?"

"Knock it off Derek!" She growled.

He shook his head.  
"Answer the question…" He demanded through gritted teeth.

"You…" she muttered with a curled lip.

Derek shot up at this.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LETTING HIM IN! HE'S FUCKING TAKING OVER!"  
"I'M TRYING!"

"NOT HARD ENOUGH!"  
"YES I AM, DAMMIT!"

He snarled back at this.

"Tell me Bella… who do you want me? Or Peter?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"There is only room for one! ONE ALPHA! ONE MATE! YOU NEED TO FUCKING CHOOSE!"

"I ALREADY HAVE!"

"NO… YOU… HAVEN'T!"

She gasped back as Derek uncoiled the chains that were wrapped around her. He threw them across the basement.

"Go!"

Bella narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"GO!" He shouted once again pointing towards the door.

"Go where?!"

"TO PETER HALE! If you want to give in to this monstrous side... Then you're not only wasting my time but yours!""

She staggered back with a lump within the back of her throat.

"Derek…" She whimpered.

"NO! Don't… You could have killed Scott! Then what? THIS ISN'T YOU! Are you really going to let my piece of shit uncle win?! He stalked you for years. He manipulated EVERYTHING ABOUT YOUR LIFE BACK IN THAT TOWN! Yet, you're going to coward down to him and let him take over?! Now, I'm going to ask you one more time! Who? Me? Or Peter? The choice is yours. I won't even fight you. You walk out that door. Then that's it I'll break all bonds. I'll release you as my beta and mate."  
Her lip trembled and she dropped to her hands and knees. Derek swallowed back hating every second of this. He knew those words were causing her not only emotional but physical pain. The only true way to break a mating bond was if one or the other died. But he had to find a way of getting to her. Derek however suffered right along with her. His mate's pain was his and he could feel everything she felt. Fear, rage, agony, but amongst those were courage, determination, and love.

"I choose you. It's always been you."

"Then I'm going to need you to prove it baby. Push his ass out. You let him know there is only room for one of us. The bastard needs to know who you belong to and it sure as hell isn't HIM!"

Derek gently grabbed her by the arm, helping Bella come to her feet. He backed her up against the post and caressed her cheek.

"You're mine… Understood?"  
She nodded.

"I'm not willing to share. So, next time he starts inching his way in…" he leaned into her ear.

"Remind him who you belong to and you tell Peter his nephew's taken Death's place and I'll be delivering his ass straight to hell."

His hand traveled up her skirt, with one swift movement he ripped her panties off and tossed them aside. She let out a gasp, as he picked her up off the ground and had her legs dangling off his shoulders. His tongue worked its magic along her pussy. She bit down on that lower lip of hers as he continued. His moans drove her crazy as they sent vibrations through his tongue as it lapped along her. Derek freed himself and was stroking his cock as he pleasured her.

"Hmmm more…" he murmured as she came and he eagerly licked her clean.

"Fuck me Derek!"

Without hesitation he lowered her back down and drove his full length in. Derek began to thrust as hard as he could. He couldn't control that urge. The alpha had to mark what was his. And if his uncle tried taking his mate over once again. This was the exact image he wanted Peter to receive. To have him know his nephew took what he deemed his right out from under his nose and Derek had what Peter only dreamed about.

Derek's name fled from her lips as she clung to him.

"I wanna feel you Bella. Cum for me!" He spoke in his alpha voice and within a matter of seconds she was flooding his cock.

"AGAIN!" He growled and looked down in observation.  
"… fuck…" He grunted out as he witnessed her heavy orgasm.

"I'm going to mark sexy that pussy of yours…" he announced behind another growl, just before he came.

Once he finished, the alpha pulled out and lowered her back down. Derek brought his mate against his chest and merely held her for a few minutes.

Isaac and Scott looked to one another in wonder as Derek's car pulled up to the house.

"Hey!" Boyd called out as he got out the car.  
"Boyd?!" Scott called out in surprise.

He nodded upon Scott, with a look of astonishment about him as well.

"Think you two can give us a hand? We got a bit of a load here."

"What the fuck?" Isaac muttered as Boyd opened the backdoor revealing the shifter.

"Trust me, my thoughts exacty," Boyd admits.

"Just help me get him inside."

They nodded and Quil got out as well and helped them get Seth inside.

"That' definitely not one of our kind." Scott states with a bewildered appearance as the three of them looked Seth over in utter bafflement.

"Quil?!"

The older boy's attention snapped towards Bella as she entered the room.  
"Bella?"

She narrowed her eyes as if on guard.

"What are you doing here?"

Quil motioned towards Seth.  
"It's Seth… He's pretty bad…"

Bella walked towards the cough and gasped back.

"… oh my God…" she muttered under her breath.

She rushed over and began examining him more thoroughly.

"What happened?!"

"Peter and members of his pack," Quil replied through gritted teeth.

"Peter…?"

Quil nodded with a shameful look about him. "We wouldn't fight in his cause or accept him as our alpha. Therefore, the punishment is death. If it hadn't been for this one here and that one…" he motioned towards Boyd and then Derek as he entered the room.

"They'd have succeeded."  
"Wait Peter was there?!"

Bella said looking rather pale as she peered over looking to Derek.

"No once he had his fun he had a few of his men take us into the woods where we were meant to be finished off."

She swallowed back on this.

"Just how far away is Peter and his pack?"

"About an hour or so, but Peter runs his pack like a bunch of nomads. He never stays in one place for too long."

"How many pack members does he have?"

Bella inquired as she continued to look Seth over. She'd wince every once in a while at the abrasions he had going across his back, chest, and legs. Seth whimpered out and she gently petted the top of his head.

"Just hang in there Seth. You're going to be alright." She alleged softly.

Bella… He thought weakly.

He opened his eyes for a spilt second to see if it was really her.

"Yeah Seth, it's me…" she said as if she'd read his mind.

He closed his eyes again and a tear fled from his left eye.

"You're gonna be alright. Just hang in there."

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I…" Quil started to say.

"Don't… I'm just glad you two made it out alive."

Scott handed Bella a first aid kit and she tended to Seth's wounds, the best she could. She knew it was more about him going through the healing process, which would be no picnic. He whimpered and howled out off and on. She did her best to keep him calm.

"And what about the others?" She hinted lifting her eyes upon Quil.

He drew back a breath.

"You killed Paul… That's all they can focus on at the moment. Even Jacob…"  
She shook her head on this.

"The shifter had it coming. So does anyone that willingly choses to serve Peter." Derek makes clear.

Quil nodded in understanding.

"As much as I hate it. I have to agree."

"Good. Then you'll understand when I say we have to take out the rest of the pack?"

Quil sighed on this but nodded once again.

"That includes Jacob and the others Quil. If they fight against us…" Bella adds, making certain Quil understood what Derek was trying to get across to him.

"Anyone that wishes Bella or her loved ones harm will die. There will be no survivors," Derek tossed  
in making sure they got his mate's drift as well.

"We understand."

"And what of you two?" Derek asked in wonder.

Quil looked to him confused as he helped Bella get Seth situated.

"We want no part in Peter's sick plans. We've had enough torment over the years. Seth and I always thought a lot of Bella. And we never agreed with all this. Jake used to walk alongside of us on that one. But he truly thought once Peter and Edward were out of the picture. She'd become his mate. We've seen it time and again in his thoughts. This is more personal to Jacob than anything. He's bitter and grown cold. This honestly hasn't anything to do with Paul, on his behalf. He even feels that Paul got what he deserved as do we. But he forgets we can read his thoughts and we all know better. Jake has always assumed that if Peter were out of the picture. Bella would be his."

Derek snarled back at this and Bella rolled her eyes.

"If the two of you do not stand behind Peter's cause. Then would you stand behind mine?"

"That being what exactly?" Quil inquired looking skeptical.

"Taking Peter Hale down and any willingly followers of his. Keeping the Swans and everyone else involved safe. This isn't just about the torment he's caused my mate. But to anyone else who's live he's trampled on."

Quil nodded and looked to be in thought. He glanced back towards Seth and then Bella.

"You got yourself two more pack members."

Derek nodded.

"You two are welcome to stay here. Get your friend squared away. We all will meet here first thing in the morning and prepare for Peter's arrival."

After Bella finished up with Seth, she peered over Scott's direction. She grimaced seeing the imprint she'd left from the chains around his neck.

"I'm sorry…"

Scott's eyes darted upon her.

"I'm not sure what came over me… I…"  
Scott drew back a breath and gestured for her to follow him outside.

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do. Scott, I nearly killed you…"  
"It wasn't you… it was Peter. I could see it for what it was. Bella he wants you to think of yourself as he does himself. That's what makes you such the perfect contender. You have plenty of reason to give into that darkness and hate the world around you. No one would even question as to why you let it consume you whole and he knows that. He wants you to see that as well and give into it. Bella, Peter Hale wants you to become like him. Why do you think he started with you at such a young age? And why do you think he willingly revealed all this information rather than hold it back. He needs you at that breaking point. The one where you no longer give a shit and accept him. He wants you to believe you deserve no better. This will allow him to turn you into his puppet and he'll have you catering to his every need."

"He's right…"  
They crank their heads Derek's direction. Scott nodded upon him.

"That's just how he works. We've seen it time and again. But this is by far the worst stunt he's ever pulled. And it's sickening the years he's invested into this."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on Bella's shoulder. Derek drew back a breath and locked eyes with Scott.

"The shifters say that Peter has fifteen pack members."

Scott's eyes widened at this. Bella grimaced in thought.

"And we have what… Seven? Eight if the other is healed in time." Scott thought out loud.

Derek nodded.

"Make that nine…"

They turned towards the voice and Derek cocked a brow at this. Stiles was making his way over and nodded in greeting upon them.

"I might not be much on the battle field but I can help you when it comes to strategy. And whatever else comes to mind."

"We could use whatever help we can get," Derek genuinely admits.

"Well count me in."

"And me…"  
Scott reared back as Allison approached as well.

"What took you so long?" Stiles asked glancing back towards the woods.

"We had a tracker. I had to veer him another direction."  
"…oh…" He murmured with a shrug.

Allison had her bow and arrow in hand. She walked up to Scott and pecked him on the lips.

"See, that gives you ten!" Stiles threw out there.

"Jared, Brady, Embry, and Collin."  
"What about Sam and Leah?"

Quil grimaced and shook his head.

"Peter fought against Sam for alpha… you can imagine how that went, considering it's a fight to the death. As for Leah…" he drew back a quivery breath and motioned towards Seth.

"She died defending this one. If she hadn't she'd be amongst us right now. She too stood against Peter's cause."

Bella closed her eyes on this for a moment and staggered back.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"You know what I find ridiculous…?" Quil questioned.

"What's that?"

"That you took Paul's life in self-defense. Yet, Peter took Sam and Leah's out of cold blood. Still, the rest of the pack holds more resentment towards you rather than Peter Hale. That's even after the torment he put the entire town of Forks through. All they seem to fixate on, is how you were once a leech lover. They won't even conceive the truth behind it all. The fact that Peter had led you astray and it was all part of his plan. That doesn't seem to add up for some reason. So the blame and this need for revenge is all focused on you. I find the entire thing ridiculous, considering they want you dead. If they were smart they'd realize that Peter hasn't any plans in offing you. In fact, it's quite the opposite. They're going about this blindly, as they aren't seeing the whole picture. You should hear the shit he feeds them Bella."

"Oh I can imagine…" she muttered with a scowl.

She and Quil gazed upon one another in alarm, as they were picking up a familiar scent.

"Cold one…" Quil mumbled.

"FUCK!" The vampire groaned out as Bella whipped around and thrust him up against the wall.

Bella growled into his face and had him by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Easy now, darlin'… It just so happens I'm here to help."  
She gritted her teeth and socked him in the gut, hard enough that his marble skin forked along his abdomen.

"The hell you are!"

#SweetOnStiles

#TheBoysAreBackInTown

#HaleVSHale

#BringingBackTheBoyd

#MajorAssKickin

(Will be late on next updates, due to my daughter and I being sick, ugh. We can't seem to rid of it. But when I do update A Webcatcher's Dream and Gamma Love will be next. Sorry, my daughter and I have come down with something and going to take a couple days to relax and focus on getting better.)


End file.
